The Origins Of Shade
by Adder24
Summary: This is a story giving us a glimpse into Shades life and getting to know how he met Snake and Adder. GUESS WHAT! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK!
1. Past resurfaced

A/N: Since people love Shade so much I've decided to carry on with the whole entire Shade scenario in MGS. I mean come on this guy is awesome when he's not sulking around and oh yeah Shadow Eye he's coming back too Might make him work alongside Ocelot and the gang have not decided fully yet.

Vaporeon-Chan: I have mentioned Venom in this chapter, hope you don't mind. I have plans I'll let you know soon enough

Mytheslinger:Red eye has been introduced

Anyway I shut up now and let you read on

It was four days after the Thames incident, the whole entire thing made headlines in every news possible, No one knew Snake, Shade and Adder were involved it crippling Shadow eyes base but they did know that Mandy Arveso was reported dead or so they were lead to believe but amongst all the chaos and hype Shade, Snake, Adder and Mandy were back at the base settling down and putting their feet up after a mission well done. Otacon was busy flicking through the internet while Snake and Adder decided to rip apart the Suzuki Hayabusa Adder keeps for maintenance, oil was being traped around everywhere much to Otacon's disgust. Shade was on the fifty two inch Plasma high definition Television playing some random shooter game while Mandy watched over Otacon while he hacked away.

Shade paused the game for a minute, a question floated around his head and he could not tell if it was a serious one or a stupid one.

"Hey guys if this is supposedly a non profitable organisation, where the hell do you get all this stuff?" Asked Shade

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at Shade in shock.

"What I was only asking." Gruffed Shade

Otacon stood up and looked at Shade.

"We're kinda being subsides by the US government." Replied Otacon uneasy

"What's the catch?" Asked Shade

"Well we get money if each of us goes out and gets a part time job." Said Otacon

"Yeah I'm acting as a martial arts advisor for the film industry part time." Gruffed Snake

"I'm a motorcycle delivery girl for a top delivery firm." Said Adder

"And I'm working for Microsoft in their internet security department." Replied Otacon

"And this is all part time work?" Asked Shade

Everyone in the base nodded, Shade bowed his head.

"Ah great." Muttered Shade

Mandy looked at Otacon stunned like this was not part of the brief stunned, Otacon just looked back at grinned at her.

"Don't worry we need a first aider where I work." Said Otacon

"Oh thanks Otty." Replied Mandy Sarcasticly

"Otacon subtle as a sledge hammer." Joked Snake

Shade slung the controller on the floor and walked over to help Snake and Adder with the Motorbike, he rolled up his sleeves and looked as they tried to figure out how to change the oil over, Shade shook his head, he found it funny watching a bunch a noobs Service a bike themselves.

"Hey guys you ain't doing it right." Said Shade

"Well we figured that when Oil just pissed out all over the floor and stained the floor." Replied Adder

"Then you should have put paper down." Joked Shade

Snake placed his oil covered hand on Shades face and watched as Shade pulled a face of "Yeah thanks you git." Look. Shade shook his head and started fiddling around underneath the bike, trying to find something important, Shade looked over to Snake as he grabbed scrap newspaper and started to place it underneath the bike.

"Snake can you grab me a deep tray of some description?" Asked Shade

"You mean like one of Otacon's in trays for filling random pieces of information." Replied Snake

"NO! NOT THOSE." Yelled Otacon

"Yeah that'll do I'll wash it afterwards." Laughed Shade

Snake laughed and went to find one of the Trays Shade was after, Shade looked over at Adder as she started tweaking with the bikes exhaust, he laughed she always tweaked the exhaust to get a louder roar out of the bike but it seemed never to be loud enough for her. Stripping her bike down was a regular thing she use to do when she went round Shades at the weekends.

"After all these years you still don't know how to service your own bike propably?" Asked Shade

"Hey screw you Shade, it saved money." Replied Adder laughing

"Yeah and then you ended up bringing it round mine to unclog the pipes from all the dirt and shit off the roads." Gruffed Shade

"Ah you loved it." Laughed Adder

Shade rolled his eyes, he lost count of the endless times he would get his hands dirty to unclog the pipes, stripping the bike down and cleaning each part individually. Snake had come back from Otacon's mini office with a tray Shade had ordered him to nick, he looked over at Adder as she laid on the floor tweaking the exhaust of the bike.

"You still doing that?" Asked Snake laughing

"Look when I start this baby up it'll send Otacon's hair flying off and that's including him being sat on the second floor." Replied Adder

Shade laughed, the idea if Otacon's hair flying off was enough to set him off into fits of laughter but he had to focus on doing this oil change otherwise he could mess the bike up which could mean certain death.

"Honestly she spends more attention on that bike then me some days." Gruffed Snake

"I think she prefers having a high powered beast between her thighs." Joked Shade

"I'll pretend I never heard that." Laughed Snake

Shade took the tray off Snake and stuck it under the bike where he had his hand placed, he looked over at Adder and signalled for her to come over.

"Oi you pay attention, see where my hand is?" Asked Shade

"Yeah under my bikes bits, Shade be gentle with her." Laughed Adder

"Very funny. No seriously where my hand is, is where you drain the oil from okay." replied Shade

"Got you." Replied Adder

Shade twisted the cap off the oil drainer, there was a click as Shade stopped twisting.

"There we go." Said Shade triumphantly.

The oil drained out of the bike as Shade wiped his hands from all the shit collected underneath the bike, he placed the cap next to the tray as the oil flowed out, Otacon was going mad as he watched one of his beloved trays get mucked up.

"Maybe you should get a job as a motorcycle mechanic." Suggested Snake

Shade shook his head and grabbed a ratchet from out of the toolbox next to the bike.

"Nope this is one of the talents I like to keep to myself." Replied Shade

"Why?" Asked Adder as she lay underneath the bike fiddling with the chain making sure it was greased for the harsh winter ahead.

"This is the sort of thing I like to do after a hard days fighting, it relaxes me." Replied Shade

He removed the front panel of the bike and checked to see none of the wires had come loose or to check for cracks in the fairings. Otacon walked over to the edge of the platform and relaxed on the railings.

"Well you can't mope around here all day thinking we are giving you a free ride." Moaned Otacon

"Hey so long as I earn my keep I can't see how that's bad?" Gruffed Shade

"BECAUSE YOU CAN'T. GET A JOB." Yelled Otacon

"And if I get a job there'll be no one here to check all your weapons work." Replied Shade harshly

"Oh and you think the government will subsidise a maintenance man for us?" Replied Otacon sarcasticly

"I don't see why the fuck not. Who else will check the bloody equipment works safely? The bloody magic pixie man?" Asked Shade

Otacon was going to yell something he knew he would regret later but was saved by Mandy stepping in with her say on the subject.

"Actually Otacon they should be paying for a maintenance man. All you have to do is ring them to say you have one and they will pay his wages." Interrupted Mandy

Shade grinned as Otacon buckled under the pressure.

"Okay fine, I'll ring them tomorrow but I don't want any slacking from you mister, you work from nine till five everyday." Gruffed Otacon

"You have yourself a deal." Replied Shade enthusiasticly

"You better be worth it." Grumbled Otacon

Shade laughed as the oil dripped out of the bike into the tray, he knew how to piss Otacon off and then sweet talk him into a deal or get some help doing it. It was a natural thing for him. Mandy grinned as Otacon found the number for the US government and entered it into the phone, She looked down at Shade as he worked on the bike and paid attention to every little detail. She grinned as he removed his jacket, Shade looked up and smiled at her.

"Bloody pervert." Joked Shade

"What? I much prefer looking at a grease monkey like you then some builders bum any day." Laughed Mandy

Snake laughed as Shade shook his head and carried on working on the bike, Adder placed her hands in the oil and ran up to Snake as he started to remove the side panel, She wrapped her arms around his neck as he crouched by the side of the bike and slowly undid the side fairing, Adder placed her hands on his chest and grinned.

"Hey." Whispered Adder

"Hey what's up?" Asked Snake not paying attention

Shade could see what Adder was up too and started giggling as she started applying Oil onto Snake's white T-shirt, something she used to do with Shade when she was bored or finished her part of the bike.

"I was just wondering could you put the tools down and give me a hug?" Asked Adder

"Hang on let me get this panel off and I'll be with you." replied Snake

He caught a glimpse of Shade on the floor laughing, Snake raised an eyebrow and looked up at Adder in the hope she would know why Shade was on the floor laughing so much.

"What the heck has gotten into him?" Asked Snake

Adder shrugged her shoulders as she teased Snake, draping her arms all over him, Shade was in fits of laughter as Oil marks appeared all over Snake's T-shirt that was once white. Snake eventually gave in to Adder and Gave her a hug as she rubbed her oily hands down his back.

"Hey Snake were you not wearing a white t-shirt earlier?" Asked Shade laughing

Snake raised an eyebrow and looked at his t-shirt. It was covered in oily hand prints, he looked at Adder and frowned slightly, Adder looked back and raised her hands as she smiled shyly.

"Err I slipped in the oil." Said Adder coyly

"Oh and how the hell did you do that since you were laying down?" Asked Snake

"Errrr I don't Know." Said Adder

Snake grinned as a plan conjured up in his mind, Adder backed away slowly as Snake moved over to the oil tray and dropped a rag in it.

"Whoops I dropped my rag in the oil." Said Snake playfully

"Oh shit here we go." Replied Adder as she slowly walked backwards

"Come over here Adder." Gruffed Snake

Adder grinned as she slowly jogged away, Snake quickly picked up his rag and sprinted after Adder threatening to attack her with the oily rag. Shade just laughed as the pair had a play fight, he washed down the front panel and applied it back on the bike. There was a loud thud, Shade turned around and saw Adder begging for mercy as Snake pinned her down with the rag dripping over her arms as she shielded her face.

"Give in." Joked Snake

"No way in hell." Laughed Adder

"Oh dear what a shame." Gruffed Snake

He playfully attacked Adder with the rag and watched as she tried to wriggle away from Snake. Shade was just enjoying the show, he tried in vain to concentrate as Adder squealed every time Snake attacked her with the rag. Shade sighed and put down his tools.

"Hey this is not a playground you know." Said Shade

Otacon walked over to the railings and placed his hand over the phone end.

"Err can you keep the noise down please?" Asked Otacon

Snake pointed to Adder in protest as Otacon looked at the pair sternly.

"I don't care who started it just keep the noise down please." Said Otacon

Shade chuckled to himself, this was the most fun he had in a long time, why not take up the chance and join in. Shade thought about it and decided to go against it, he wanted to concentrate on his job on sorting out the bike, besides Snake and Adder were too busy messing about then to do the bike seriously and Shade wanted to prove his worth. He shrugged his shoulders and stared at the half naked bike in front of him.

"Don't worry miss Hayabusa we'll have you back together in no time." Muttered Shade

He picked up a Spanner and started work on the bike again.

A couple of hours had passed and Shade had finally got the bike back together again. All the tools were packed away and the drip tray taken away and disposed off, Shade stared at his work as the bike stared back at him gleaming clean. Snake had appeared from the bathroom in clean clothes after Adders antics, he looked at the bike as it sat there polished and cleaned down.

"I swear that bike was dirty before I got cleaned up." Gruffed Snake

"She just needed some TLC that's all." Replied Shade

Snake looked around the bike as it oozed some sort of beauty back at him, the black was gleaming and the Adder that was painted on the sides of the bike reflected in the light, every inch of metal was polished to perfection as Shade stood there chuffed with himself. Snake grinned as the keys sat in the ignition, he went to turn them but Shade raised an eyebrow.

"Ahem, err I think the owner should do that." Gruffed Shade

Snake stopped what he was doing and backed away from the bike, he clicked his finger and swung his arm, Shade laughed.

"Where is Adder any way?" Asked Shade

"Last time I looked in the shower pissing about with her hair." replied Snake grinning

"The old Shampoo thing yeah?" Asked Shade

"and random out bursts of Disturbed or Static X?" Asked Snake

"Yeah." Replied Shade

Snake laughed as Shade remembered the times Adder ran into his shower singing and messing around with her hair when she had put shampoo in it. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"She never changes."Groaned Shade

Adder charged down the stairs as she noticed her bike was now clean, she looked as Shade and Snake chatted and then ran to her bike.

"Bloody hell Shade you cleaned every little bit." Said Adder in shock

"Yes, she needed it." Replied Shade sternly

Adder grinned as she sat on the bike and started to turn the ignition.

"Lets see if she roars louder too." Said Adder excitedly

The bike purred as it rested, Adder put her hand on the throttle and gave it a twist, The bike roared, it echoed through the base, Adder had a huge grin on her face and decided to do it again just to wind up Otacon, Shade grinned as Adder repeatedly revved the bike. Otacon came screaming over and yelled something but no one heard him and no one cared either, he was probably moaning at them to stop revving the bike inside or something like that. Adder turned off the bike, she listened to it cooling down as it clicked ever so slightly. Shade smiled as Adder sat on the bike impressed at Shades work, she got off it and walked over to Shade and ruffled his hair.

"Thank you Shade." Said Adder

"Any time." Replied Shade

He walked over to the bike and slowly wheeled it into the underground garage they kept under the base. Mandy walked downstairs and over to Snake and Adder as they sat on the couch snuggled up and flicking through the TV channels.

"God that Otacon is such a slave driver." Moaned Mandy

Adder and Snake looked at Mandy with raised eyebrows.

"And it took you how long to realise this?" Asked Snake

Mandy replied by throwing her pens at Snake and folding her arms.

It was seven in the evening, Shade had decided enough was enough when it came to Otacon's cooking and thought about treating the gang to a takeaway. He was walking along the streets of Manhattan, Cigar lit and smouldering,gun hidden under his jacket in case some punk felt like attacking him. He looked across the road and looked at a fancy chinease restaurant, he pondered before reaching a conclusion.

"Nah I can't afford that." Thought Shade

He shook his head and carried on walking on, he walked past a news store and peered in remembering he needed some more cigars, not paying attention to the men holding up the cashier. Shade strolled in and walked up to the cashier.

"Hi can I have some err King Edward cigars please." Asked Shade

He looked at the cashier and noticed his arms aloft in the air, Shade knew he didn't have his gun on display and looked to his left and saw a man wearing a mask aiming a sawn off shotgun at the cashier. Shade remained calm, he was use to these situations.

"Oh sorry was I interrupting you?" Asked Shade

"GET ON THE FLOOR." Yelled the man

"You want me on the floor?" Asked Shade sarcasticly

"DO IT OR I BLOW YOUR BRAINS AWAY." Yelled the man

"Oh really?" Replied Shade

The man cocked back the shotgun and fired it, Shade dodged the bullet and looked back at the smoking barrel.

"I say I think you missed." gruffed Shade

"DIE." Screamed the man

He went again but again Shade dodged the attack and this time he grabbed the gun out of the man's hands and aimed it back at him. Shade took a drag from his cigar, he placed the cigar in his mouth and emptied the shotgun, he chucked it on the floor and grabbed the robber by the collar of his jacket and pushed him back.

"I think you chose the wrong time to rob this shop don't you?" Gruffed Shade

The man went to punch Shade but Shade pushed the guy back and launched him through the window pane, people on the street looked on shocked as Shade stepped out of the window and looked at the robber laying on the ground bleeding.

"Run while you have the chance." Said Shade

He pulled out his Socom and aimed it at the man's legs, the man quickly got up and ran away, Shade grinned and walked back into the shop, he was gonna pay for his cigars but the Cashier refused his money.

"Have them on the house for saving me." Said the cashier

"I'll pay for the window then." replied Shade

He picked up his cigars and left the shop and carried on down the street to get food for the gang back at the base. The takeaway was only five hundred yards more down the street, Shade strolled along, his MP3 player plugged in his ears as to avoid the noise of the city and crowds. He remembered the times he walked the streets late at night just to avoid human contact, back in the days when he was recovering from being let go by Foxhound and loosing his friend Venom by being an ass. If it was not for Adder finding him passed out on a park bench Shade would still be at it today. Shade laughed as he remembered Adder dumping him in a cold running shower in her bath as he sobered up, she was the thing that kept him fighting, kept him living and breathing and baring the human race. Those were then Shade had to live with the now, his best mate getting married to the one guy she looked up too and he was slowly coming to terms that Mandy has a crush on him and would do anything to get his attention. Shade smiled as he entered the Takeaway place and ordered the food, he leant on the counter as he waited, reading the newspaper and all over it was news on the whole Thames incident, Shade flicked past it all as he knew the Media would make up a lot of stuff about what happened and why, Only he, Snake, Adder, Mandy and Otacon knew what happened that day and whatever the Media wrote was not close to the truth by a long shot. All that was wrote was there was an unexplained explosion under the Thames and that the MI6 people were finding it out.

"What a load of crap." Muttered Shade

"What is?" Asked the man behind the counter

"All this bollocks about the Thames, how do they know it was just an underground eruption by a burst gas pipe or something like that." Gruffed Shade

"I don't believe a word of it." Replied the counter man

Shade nodded his head.

"I think something major was hiding under there and they won't tell us." Said the counter man

Shade paused and looked at the man.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Shade

"How many fires do you know start unexplained under water?" Asked the man

"You have a point." replied Shade

Shade sighed as he looked at the images in the paper and flashing on the news in the TV above the counter, he was still slightly pissed off by the fact that Shadow eye escaped from him again but this time it didn't hurt so much, he knew they would meet again and he knew he would have another pop at killing him again.

A man burst into the restaurant wearing Shades, he was clutching his chest as blood dripped over his hands, he looked at Shade.

"Shade, Shadow eye, he's back." Said the man

Shade raised an eyebrow and ran to the man's aid, the guy behind the counter rang the emergency number as Shade helped the man out.

"How do you know me?" Asked Shade

"I watched you." replied the man

Shade looked at him confused as he used some paper napkins to act as pressure pads on the wound.

"You watched me when?" Asked Shade concerned

"You control the darkness while Adder summons the reaper and Snake fights with passion a passion that runs deep but not as deep as yours, yours is enjoyment, yours is revenged fuelled and pain stricken." Gruffed the man as he struggled to breathe

"Hey don't doe on me." Said Shade concerned

"I won't I'm here to protect you from something horrifying, something from your past that had hurt you before, something that has reared it's head again that you must fight to prove your loyalty to your new found family and you're old one." Replied the man

"Who are you?" Asked Shade

The man slowly removed his glasses and exposed his red eye to Shade, Shade pulled back and looked the man as he laid there clutching his chest.

"I am Red eye, this wound came from your past family, I betrayed them, they fought for the wrong reasons, they fought for greed." Replied Red eye.

"But Fox hound disbanded four years ago." Gruffed Shade concerned

Red eye shook his head and looked at Shade, the paramedics arrived and placed Red eye on a trolley as quick as they could, Shade looked on stunned as he was taken away in the back of an ambulance.

"Nah way." muttered Shade

The man behind the counter gave Shade a wipe, to wipe off the blood from his hands, Shade sighed and looked at the floor confused, Fox hound disbanded years ago just after Snake killed Liquid, who was going to lead them now, Ocelot was just the interrogator, Venom backed Liquid while the rest were liquids followers. Shade struggled to think but his mind was racing with endless and unthinkable results.

"Hey Shade your meal is done." Said the man

"Oh Thanks." replied Shade

He grabbed the bag and walked out of the restaurant,Shade plugged in his MP3 player again and listened to the music, he was not paying attention tough, his mind was to busy being fixed on the news that Fox hound had re surfaced again and that a guy called Red eye was legally stalking him for protection purposes, he sparked up a cigar and took a long drag from it. It seemed unusual for something from his past to resurface now.

Shade entered the base and walked over to the kitchen.

"Hey grubs up." Called Adder

She rushed downstairs towards Shade and jumped on his back, Shade paid no attention as he got the items off food out and laid them on the worktops, Adder looked at him concerned as the rest of the group made their way down.

"Shade you look like you have seen a ghost." Said Adder concerned

"You could say that." replied Shade quietly

Adder grabbed his arm and made him face her, She looked into his eyes and saw something that troubled him, she looked back at Snake.

"Snake we need to talk like now." Said Adder sternly

"Okay what have I done wrong?" Asked Snake

"Nothing just take a look at Shade and figure out." replied Adder

Snake looked and then cottoned onto what Adder was trying to say to him, he pointed to the office and Adder took Shade in and sat him down, Otacon rolled his eyes, he knew what was up but Mandy was new to it all.

"Always at meal times." Moaned Otacon

Adder and Snake sat down in front of Shade.

"Something has happened." Gruffed Snake

Shade remained quiet.

"Wanna tell us Shade?" Asked Adder

Shade pulled off a slight grin and then bowed his head, he could not come to terms how he was going to put it but there was no other way of saying it.

"Something from my past has come back to haunt me." Sighed Shade

"What do you mean?" Asked Snake

Shade sighed and pulled a face.

"A man entered the restaurant, he was stabbed or slashed I could not tell but he knew me, he knew something about Shadow eye being alive and back but something else he said bothered me, something I hate." Growled Shade

Adder raised an eyebrow and looked at him concerned as Shade looked at the floor, frowning.

"Well what is it Shade, what is bothering you that much that you come home nearly petrified of your own god damn Shadow?" Asked Snake

"I think I know, it has something to do when you was with foxhound, am I right Shade or am I off target?" Asked Adder concerned

"Yeah. Foxhound. They are back with a new leader." Growled Shade


	2. Young Foxes

Shade rested on his bed, wide awake staring at the ceiling, his mind was spinning from hearing about fox hound being back together again. He couldn't figure it out. Why now of all times would they show up again? Why now after a long battled with Shadow eye would they just suddenly turn up? There were too many question for Shade to answer that he couldn't concentrate on sleeping right now, Shade got up off the bed and put his jacket on to keep his chest warm, he walked out of his bedroom and quietly snook downstairs to make himself something to drink. Snake was downstairs on Otacon's lap top at the kitchen table, still fully dressed and still wide awake, Shade shuffled over and looked at the time on the screen.

"Dude it's quarter to three in the morning and you are still wide awake?" Muttered Shade

"Yeah internet gaming does that to you." Replied Snake quietly

Shade rubbed his head and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cup off the shelf above him, he filled the kettle and flicked it on.

"Hey want a coffee?" Asked Shade

"Yeah why not." Replied Snake

Shade got a cup sorted and then pulled up a chair next to Snake, he sparked up a cigar and watched Snake as he slaughtered his enemies on the internet, the wisp of smoke floated through the air, it was heavy, like the thoughts on Shade's mind, Shade bowed his head and waited for the kettle to click so he could get his much needed coffee. He got off his chair and was about to walk away when he noticed something on the screen.

"Snake sniper on the left." Muttered Shade

"Eh? Where?" asked Snake

Shade pointed but it was too late, Snake's character had died from the sniper Shade pointed out, Shade chuckled to himself as he poured the coffee while Snake looked at the screen with that shocked expression on his face.

"What the fuck?" Groaned Snake

His character re spawned as Shade handed him his cup of coffee and sat down again, he placed his feet on the table and leaned back on his chair as Snake concentrated on the game.

"I hope Adder don't mind you crawling into bed at half four you know." Gruffed Shade

"She's not bothered she makes me pay for it in the morning trust me." Replied Snake

Shade laughed, he didn't want to ask any further with the whys or hows he just kept his thought to himself .

"So why are you up at this time any way?" Asked Snake

Shade groaned to himself as looked up at the ceiling and took a long drag from his cigar.

"Do i really need to answer that?" Said Shade

"It's ten to three in the morning, Yes you do." Gruffed Snake as he was killed again.

"Too many questions in my head, too many bad memories resurfacing and all I want to do is sleep, is it to much to ask for." Groaned Shade

"Thinking about the whole fox hound thing." Replied Snake

Shade nodded as he walked over to the coffee table next to the sofa and grabbed the ash tray, he flicked the end of his cigar into the ash tray and sat back down again.

"Don't worry about it so much, Otacon will dig around for us and when he finds something he'll let us know and then we can get moving." Gruffed Snake

"I do though, I was with them for a while before the whole shadow moses crap, before liquid was leader. Hell I may have even seen you when we were in Zanzibar. Who knows. All I'm saying is I'm just worried that they are plotting a ruthless attack against us and they may even consider killing philanthropy off, me you, Adder, Mandy and Ocelot. All dead if they had their sick and twisted way." Ranted Shade

Snake paused the game and looked at Shade concerned, it wasn't like him to just suddenly rant about how worried he was, he usually kept it to himself but this time something was different, there was something more to it then just foxhound resurfacing causing Shade's upset, something like that would not usually bother him.

"Shade there is more to it then that, ain't there? I mean come on, I can tell you're hiding something." Said Snake quietly

Shade pulled a face of discontent and looked back at Snake, he put his cigar in the ash tray and leant back on the chair, refusing to say what he wanted to say but he knew Snake was going to get it out of him eventually. Shade gave in and sighed.

"Shadow eye is back too." Replied Shade quietly

Snake took a sip of his coffee and aborted the game he was on, he managed to peel himself away from the lap top and looked at Shade stunned, he knew what Shade was thinking and the thought just sent shivers down his spine.

"You ain't thinking that Shadow eye has joined them are you?"Asked Snake

"Well come on what a perfect way to get back at us." Replied Shade concerned

"Shade that guy was taught under mantis before I killed him, Mantis was a nightmare to fight against and Shadow eye is worse in fact he's impossible to fight with out Adder being with us. If those two joined up then that's it we may as well give in now." Growled Snake quietly

"Yeah and what if our fears are true? What you just saying we should let them stomp around destroying the world and us? I ain't letting that happen." Gruffed Shade

He slammed his mug on the table and sat back as Snake shut down the lap top and slouched onto the table. Shade had a point there was no use letting foxhound get their way but at the same time Snake was concerned that Shadow eye could be leading them and then what? They may have to sacrifice Adder to kill him with the reaper she can summon. He didn't want to do that, he didn't want to end up lonely again.

"There's got to be another way." Muttered Snake

"Look I'm going to see the guy they attacked tonight, I'm gonna see what he says and all that, you however should go to bed and get some sleep." Muttered Shade

The light from the laptop disappeared as the Lap top shut itself down for the night, Shade and Snake were swamped in darkness as thoughts clouded their minds, Snake hit the table as he tried to figure out a plan in case Shadow eye was now the leader of the newly formed foxhound while Shade continued to puff on his cigar and stare at the ceiling. There was a shuffling sound coming from near the stairs, Snake and Shade both pulled out their guns and aimed at where they thought the noise was coming from, red dots fixed in one location.

"Err guys it's me." Came a voice

"Adder. What are you doing up?" Asked Shade

"There was a loud bang that woke me from my bloody nice dream. Thanks."Muttered Adder

She shuffled forward and ended up stubbing her toe on the table as she cursed and hopped around.

"God are you two bats or something?" Moaned Adder

Shade grinned, he reached over and picked up his coffee and took a sip from it, Adder sat down with the small little group and rested her head on the table and stared at Snake as he was slumped over resting his head on his arms.

"You look tired hun, maybe you should go to bed while I sit up with mister mopey here." Suggested Adder

"Hey." Gruffed Shade

Adder grinned she reached out to Snake and grabbed his arm as he started to fall asleep on the table, he woke up and looked at Adder or what he could make out was Adder, he stretched out his arms and tapped Adder on the nose.

"Yeah I suppose I better go to bed or I could wake up in the morning with Shade eating a bowl of cereals off my head." Joked Snake

He stood up from the table and stretched out, Adder got up and walked round to him to give him a hug, Snake hugged her back, he kissed her on the top of her forehead.

"Don't be too long up will you." Said Snake softly

"I'll try and be half an hour, I'm still half awake now." Replied Adder

Snake just smiled at her and walked off to bed, too tired to understand a word she just said, it was best just to agree with her knowing damn well he wouldn't notice what time she got back into bed.

Shade was visible in the dark by the glowing tip of his cigar and the wispy smoke floating towards her, Adder sat Next to shade and playfully hit him on the arm.

"So what the hell are you doing up?" Asked Adder

"Should you have asked that question, come on Adder you have known me for years." Replied Shade

"I know, I was just messing with you. I know why really. You're thinking about fox hound and Shadow eye." Said Adder

Shade nodded as he stubbed out his cigar in the ashtray, it bugged him something chronic when things played on his mind like they do, Adder sighed as Shade slumped in his chair with his arms folded.

"I bet you put two and tow together like I have." Asked Adder

"You're thinking that Shadow eye could be leading foxhound?" Asked Shade

"Yeah I thought that, I mean come on Mantis was his master after all, best way he could avenge Mantis death would be to reform foxhound after they had disbanded."Replied Adder

Shade laughed as Adder was thinking on the same wave length as him, she would always think along the same lines as him, it's what made her such a great person to talk too.

"Just relax for now Shade, until we get a lead we are staying put." Said Adder

"Yeah. I'm gonna go see that guy in hospital tomorrow." Gruffed Shade

"Think he'll give you some info?" Asked Adder

"Yeah he's got to know something if he betrayed them." Gruffed Shade

Adder thought for a while.

"How the hell did they betray them if the Thames incident was four days ago?" Asked Adder concerned

"Ocelot must have been keeping the seat warm for the new guy. Look I don't know, I'll get answers tomorrow." Replied Shade

He got up from the table and started to walk up the stairs, Adder followed closely behind.

"Look Shade promise me you'll try and get some sleep tonight." Said Adder

"I can only try for you." Replied Shade

He opened the door to his room as Adder headed back to bed,he walked over to his bed and crawled under the covers tired and weary but unable to sleep. He closed his eyes hoping to just enter the land of nod but he couldn't too many thoughts were spinning round his head it was just impossible for him to just nod off.

It was half ten in the morning, Shade had finally gotten up after a restless night and moped downstairs half awake, Mandy was at the kitchen table searching the internet while Otacon was busy reading the paper. Shade stretched out and shuffled over to the kitchen to make himself some coffee to help wake him up.

"Thought you guys were looking for any hints on the latest Metal gear not internet shopping or reading the breakfast news." Moaned Shade

"Someone fell out the wrong side of bed this morning." Replied Mandy

Shade grunted as he poured the hot water into his cup, he shuffled over to the sofa and flicked the TV on. Adder walked out of the office with some paper work in her hands about Fox hound and liquid, she raised an eyebrow ash she flicked through the endless pages. None of the claims of Foxhound reforming rang true, virtually all the members were dead and as for Liquid he was long gone as far as the death records went, she looked over to Shade as he cycled through the channels trying to find something interesting to watch.

"Shade you sure this claim could be true?" Asked Adder

"Why, you thinking it can't be?" Replied Shade

Adder nodded, Shade sighed as he leaned back on the sofa and stretched.

"I'll find out when I visit this Red eye guy in hospital." Replied Shade

"It's just how could Foxhound reform when nearly all of their members are dead?" Asked Adder "Trust me, they had people in training to carry on the supposed fight, If they stuck together after Shadow moses is another thing all together, I'm just staying alert in case they did." Gruffed Shade

Shade remembered the days when he was being trained up by big boss at the age of seventeen, it was gruelling, fighting endless opponents in his unit until he passed out or was victorious, most of the time Shade was victorious, he never gave in to the pain of his body or the exhaustion, he just kept battling on no matter what and that was what impressed Big boss the most about him and that's why he was selected to be part of Foxhound even if it was for a few years. Shade thought about Red eye being part of Foxhound when he was but he couldn't remember a lad with a Red eye in his Unit but the face was familiar.

"Hey Mandy can you look up a guy called Red eye for me?" Asked Shade

"For you. Anything." Replied Mandy

"You're a star." Said Shade grinning

Snake hung over the railings of the stairs as Mandy and Shade bantered to each other, Mandy was being extremely flirtatious towards Shade and it made Snake laugh as Shade tried his best to shrug it off but it just was not working.

"You know the sexual tension between you two is unbelievable." Joked Snake

Shade turned around and gave Snake the middle finger, While Adder looked up over her paperwork and smiled.

"Hey it's awake." Teased Adder

"Hey I was shattered I think I deserve myself a lay in." Replied Snake

Adder shook her head as she put the Paper work down and went into the kitchen to make some tea, Shade pulled out a cigar and lit it up, it was the only thing that could fully wake him up for the day, that and coffee.

"You know Shade a stampede of horses going through our bedroom wouldn't have woke him last night." Joked Adder

Snake grinned as he jumped on the sofa causing Shade to spill his coffee on his lap.

"Thanks Snake." gruffed Shade

Shade got up from the sofa and went into the Kitchen to grab a cloth and wipe himself down, he looked over at Adder as she waited for the kettle to boil.

"And you say he has an I.Q of a hundred and eighty." Gruffed Shade sarcasticly

"Yeah , it don't seem like it does it." Replied Adder

Shade shook his head, he grabbed what was left of his coffee and walked over to Mandy who was busy searching for this Red eye person but she wasn't having much luck and Shade could see her frustration.

"Okay try finding Foxhound in the year ninety seven." Suggested Shade

"Why then?" Asked Mandy

"Because that's when my unit were first together." Replied Shade

Mandy nodded her head and tried Shade's suggestion, she searched every government file and eventually found something on foxhound in that year. There was so many pictures on the file, every single one young lads at the age of sixteen.

"Shade can you remember the units name?" Asked Mandy

"Yeah the fox unit." Replied Shade

Mandy typed the name in and soon enough pictures of the fox unit appeared on her screen,there were only fifteen lads in the unit but to Shade that was his family for a few years. Mandy found a picture of Shade and smiled.

"Don't you look cute and adorable in that hat." Teased Mandy

"I still have that hat somewhere, my brother gave me that." Replied Shade

"You'll have to dig it out for me." Said Mandy smiling

Shade grinned and shook his head as Mandy flicked through the pictures, she found a group photo of the unit and displayed it on the screen, Shade scanned through the young soldiers till he found what he believed to be Red Eye.

"That's him, That's Red eye." Gruffed Shade

A young lad with flat black hair stood next to Shade in the photo, Shade frowned tying to remember his name but he had no luck, it had been a while since he left the Unit or was forcefully made to give up his position.

"I was the leader of that Unit and he was the one the rest of the unit picked on, I stuck up for him all the time, I knew he had qualities in him and he always looked up to me." Said Shade

"Look I'll look him up for you but you better get moving down to the hospital see if you can dig anything up about the new foxhound." Replied Mandy

Shade nodded and drunk the rest of his coffee, he looked over at Snake with a smile on his face, Snake could sense he was after something and rolled his eyes.

"Yes Shade what do you want from me?" Asked Snake

"Can I borrow the Subaru?" Asked Shade

Snake looked over to Adder as she stood against the counter with her arms folded and her eyebrow slightly raised,

"Well he did save our lives last week." Replied Adder

Snake sighed he pulled out the keys from his pocket and tossed them towards Shade.

"You damage it I kill you." Gruffed Snake

Shade laughed as he caught the keys and ran out the door, Adder shook her head as Snake muttered something to himself, Adder jumped on the sofa and snuggled up to Snake as he lay there watching the TV, Snake put his arm around her and gave her a kiss.

"I hate it when you do that look." joked Snake

Shade arrived at the hospital and walked up to the ward where Red eye was being kept, he turned his mobile off and entered the ward, a nurse came over and tapped Shade on the shoulder.

"Can I help you sir?" Asked the nurse

"Yeah I'm here to see a guy called Red eye." Replied Shade

"Follow me." Said the nurse

The nurse lead Shade to a private room away from the main wing, Red eye was sat up in bed staring out of the window.

"Red eye, you have a visitor." Said the nurse softly

Red eye looked over to Shade and smiled.

"Shade you came." Said Red eye.

The nurse walked away and closed the door behind her leaving Shade and Red eye alone to discuss their matters. Shade pulled up a chair he found in the room and sat down.

"How are you?" Asked Shade

"Could be better, but I'm still alive like I said I would be." replied Red eye.

Shade smiled and then bowed his head.

"Red eye do you remember Fox unit?"Asked Shade

"Yes, you was the leader of that Unit. A very good one." Answered Red eye.

"Yeah only two years later I was kicked out by that ass Liquid." Gruffed Shade

Red eye laughed but the pain he was in turned that laugh into a cough but he didn't care he was just glad Shade came to visit.

"He thought you were a contender for his place that's why. The leader who replaced you was me, I learnt a lot from you. When Liquid and the others died a lot of people thought we disbanded but we didn't, Ocelot kept us going, we remained underground until he found us the new leader." Gruffed Red eye

Shade raised an eyebrow he was intrigued to know who it was that had taken Liquids place as the new leader of Foxhound and why did Red eye betray them.

"So come on Red eye why did you decide to betray the new Foxhound?" Asked Shade

Red eye remained quiet, he bowed his head.

"Come on you can tell me, me and you back in the days would talk about anything why now have you decided to keep this one thing away from me." Gruffed Shade

Red eye looked up and looked over to Shade, he sighed.

"I betrayed them because I found out what they were up too." Replied Red eye quietly

"Which was?" Asked Shade

Red eye frowned, it pained him to say what he was going to say.

"They've united with the Patriots, they want you, Snake and Adder dead and they have found a leader to help them." Sighed Red eye

A thought entered Shade's head, a thought that scared him half to death when he thought about it too much, he frowned.

"How long has the leader been in charge?" Asked Shade concerned

"Two months, he has plans of a new metal gear which is being built as we speak." Replied Red eye

Shade sighed and looked down at the floor, it didn't make sense. If Shadow eye is the new leader of Fox hound it meant the whole Thames Incident was just a ploy to stamp his authority and to lure out Shade. Red eye could sense Shade's confusion.

"I know it don't make sense." Said Red eye

"You gotta stop reading people's minds." Joked Shade

"Why you have some private thoughts you wish for me not to read?" Asked Red eye laughing

Shade laughed.

"Yeah you could say that." Replied Shade

Red eye looked at Shade as he grinned to himself, Red eye smiled and slowly struggled out of his bed and shuffled round his room for clothes.

"You've found someone else?" Asked Red eye

Shade went red and avoided Red eyes gaze, he knew he was probing his mind, he could feel it but he wasn't going to let him know anything about Mandy.

"It was about time I moved on." Replied Shade

"I just hope she can keep up with you." Joked red eye.

Shade just laughed as Red eye carefully got dressed trying to avoid catching his wound on his chest, he gingerly walked over to Shade and leaned against the wall of his room.

"Got anywhere to go when you get out of here?"asked Shade

"Not really, I'll find somewhere to go though." Replied Red eye

Shade stood up and placed his hand on Red eye's shoulder.

"You're coming back with me." Gruffed Shade

The nurse walked in with a doctor and stood in the door way holding Red eye's files.

"Red eye I'm here to say You're okay to leave the hospital." Confirmed the doctor.

Red eye looked Stunned, he'd only been in over night and already the doctors were saying he was free to go, he felt that surely the doctors would have wanted to check his eye and sort it out for him.

"Have you got anywhere to go?" Asked the nurse

"Yes I'm taking him home." Replied Shade quickly

The nurse smiled and handed red eye his medication and a release note from the doctor allowing him to leave the premises.

"Take it easy." Ordered the doctor.

"I will try." Replied Red eye.

The doctor and nurse left the room, red eye looked at his medication and made a slight smirk as he read the dosage he should take of each tablet.

"Looks like I'm going to be popping pills for a while." Joked Red eye

Shade laughed as he gathered Red eye's things, he didn't have much to take back with him but Shade knew Otacon would sort him out, the only thing Shade was worried about was how Otacon was going to feel about accepting another member onto the team.

Shade pulled up to the base entrance, he pressed the button under the key pad to catch someone's attention and let him into the underground garage, no doubt Snake would be there to meet him and check his car was okay. Otacon answered.

"Who is it?" Asked Otacon

"It's me Shade Otty, can you let me in." Replied Shade

The gates opened and Shade drove the car through to the underground garage, Red eye looked out of the window as Shade drove down the illuminated corridor that led to the garage, it was a long stretch but it gave Red eye an idea of how huge this base was and how hidden it was too. The doors to the garage slid open and Shade drove the Subaru to it's given parking space next To Adder's Hayabusa, Snake was leaning against Otacon's Jeep, Shade smiled as he approached the parking space he stopped the car and gently revved the engine knowing it would piss Snake off, Snake just grinned as Shade gingerly drove the car into it's space. He rolled down the window and beamed a smile at Snake.

"How did I know you'll be down here waiting for me?" Asked Shade sarcasticly

"Because I know you." replied Snake

Shade laughed, he opened the door and then walked round to the passenger side where Red eye sat, Snake looked at him oddly and was about to ask a question but Shade had already answered it for him.

"We need him Snake." Gruffed Shade

He helped Red eye out of the car and locked up the car, he tossed Snake the keys and aided Red eye along the garage towards the lift.

"Who the hell is he?" Asked Snake

"My friend Red eye and our lead on the whole Foxhound thing." replied Shade

Snake closed the lift doors and pressed the button to go up to the base floor, he looked over at Red eye and noticed his eye, it made him feel uneasy.

"Don't worry about my eye, so long as I don't meet you in battle it should oppose no threat towards you." Said Red eye

"How the hell did you know I was even thinking about that?" Asked Snake concerned

"He can read minds." Replied Shade

"Ah great so he knows." Said Snake

"Know about you and Adder? Yes. I must say you've chosen a fine woman." Said Red eye

"Okay pack that in. it's really starting to freak me out." replied Snake

Red eye laughed, the lift doors slid open to the base room, Adder was helping Mandy and Otacon out with the paper work on Foxhound as they plugged away trying to find any hints or clues on the newly formed Foxhound, Adder noticed Snake walk out of the lift and smiled as she saw Shade follow behind him.

"You didn't kill him then." teased Adder

"Nope Car's fine but we have something else." Said Snake

Shade introduced the group to Red eye, everyone fell silent ad looked at Red eye, Otacon raised his head over his laptop and looked.

"He's our lead?" Asked Otacon

"Yeah, he betrayed foxhound, apparently the new leader has been in for two months now. It's only now Foxhound have decided to finally show themselves." Replied Shade

Otacon nodded and carried on with his work while Mandy went to the kitchen and made a cup of tea for everyone.

"Red eye do you want a cup of tea?" Asked Mandy

"Yes, that would be brilliant." Replied Red eye

Shade escorted Red eye to the sofa, Red eye laid down and stared at the ceiling as everybody around him carried on with their usual routine, Adder and Snake cuddling up to each other, Mandy and Shade teasing one another and Otacon working on his lap top, Red eye sighed as there was no qualms about his sudden appearance into the group, Shade walked over to him and sat down, Red eye was just about to take his tea from Shade when a vision entered his head, one that made him go pale like he had seen a ghost, Shade looked at him concerned.

"You okay?" Asked Shade

"No Shade. Shadow eye, he's the new leader of foxhound." Replied Red eye


	3. Arguemental Guilt

Shade frowned and clenched his fists, he was so angry. He knew something like this was going to happen and it just had to happen now. He punched the table.

"Damn it, I knew it." growled Shade

"Then why did you not act?" Asked Red eye

"I just thought it was a stupid feeling that would go away." Groaned Shade

He buried his head in his hands and growled, he felt stupid for not listening to his own gut instincts, Mandy could see Shade was pissed off and walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them to try and soothe him.

"You knew didn't you?" Asked Mandy

"Yeah. I knew." replied Shade

"Then you better tell Snake and Adder." Suggested Mandy

Shade sighed and looked over to Adder and Snake standing in the kitchen cuddling and kissing one another while Adder struggled to get some food cooked, Shade bowed his head and stood up from the sofa and shuffled over to them.

"Err guys can you just stop being all cuddly wuddly for a minute I have something to tell you that you need to know." Gruffed Shade

Snake picked Adder up and cradled her in his arms and then turned round to face Shade.

"What's up?" Asked Snake

"Shadow eye, it just what I feared it would be. He's the new leader of Foxhound." Replied Shade

"Does he ever just stop and give up?" Asked Snake

Shade shook his head.

"He's been their leader for two months, the whole Thames incident was a ploy for him to learn all about us and to stamp his authority as leader." Gruffed Shade

Snake frowned and placed Adder back on the ground, he just wanted one week where he didn't have to run around after revenge fuelled enemies with a plan to get back at him. He looked at Adder and then back at Shade.

"This Red eye. Can you trust him?" Asked Snake

"We've got a lot of history between us, course I do." Replied Shade sternly

"That don't mean jack when it comes to wars and Battles." Growled Snake

"He Betrayed Foxhound because he found out they were planning to kill us, I think that warrants a lot of trust." Gruffed Shade

Adder stood between Snake and Shade as she felt the tension between them rise, she looked over at Shade and smiled.

"Shade I understand." Said Adder softly

"I'm glad someone does." Growled Shade

He quickly turned on his heels and headed back towards Red eye who was laying on the couch talking to Mandy. Snake crossed his arms and frowned at Adder as she looked back at him, She shook her head and tutted.

"God's sake Snake, you know how to piss someone off." Said Adder sternly

"What the hell that's supposed to mean?" Asked Snake

"It means think before you open your mouth." Growled Adder

"Oh I see, I'm just supposed to let some strange person in because Shade knows them and feels he won't blow our cover." Replied Snake angrily

Adder slammed the knife she was holding into the chopping board on the side and looked at Snake pissed off, The room fell quiet as the knife made a twang noise.

"Shade and him fought together for years, they kept in touch after Shade was booted out of Foxhound. When the Shadow moses incident happened that's when he heard nothing from Red eye and he thought he was dead. That man laying on that couch is the only person we can trust right now since after all he did betray the group he was with for years. Now if you can't accept it then tough luck." Growled Adder

She stormed out of the kitchen and upstairs to her room where she slammed the door quiet loudly for all to hear. Everyone turned their attentions towards Snake as he stood in the kitchen looking a bit embarrassed.

"What?" Gruffed Snake

Shade gave Snake a dirty look and shook his head in disgust, Mandy quickly got hold of some paper work and showed them to Shade to try and divert his attentions from Snake, Otacon quickly hid behind his lap top while Red eye sat up and read the paper from this morning. Everyone sensed Snake was pissed off.

"Fuck." Muttered Snake

Half an hour had passed after Snake and Adders argument, everyone had carried on with their jobs, Mandy was in the Kitchen covering for Adder while she hid in her room, Otacon ran into his office to do some phone calls while Shade just kept quiet and avoided Snake at all times, red eye could sense his anger a mile off.

"You don't want to cause a fight." Said Red eye

Shade shook his head.

"I'm being nice for Adder." Replied Shade

He took a sip from his tea and picked up the paper and started reading through it, Mandy left the cooking for a little bit, she walked over to Shade and sat on the arm of the couch and read over his shoulder.

"I read that bit turn the page." Joked Mandy

"No, I ain't finished reading it yet, be patient little girl." Teased Shade

"I'll give you little girl." Laughed Mandy

Shade nearly choked on his tea as Mandy patted his back, red eye laughed and took the tea away from Shade, he could tell he wanted to tip the tea over Mandy in fun. Shade looked up to Mandy and smiled.

"Thanks you almost killed me." Gruffed Shade

"It's not the first time I took your breathe away." Replied Mandy playfully

Shade shook his head as Mandy walked back to the kitchen to carry on with the cooking, Red eye smiled he looked up and saw Adder walk out of her room dressed in he motorcycle gear and her MP3 player firmly planted in her ears.

"Round two." Muttered Red eye

Shade looked up and saw Adder making her way downstairs, keys to her bike clenched in one hand, helmet held tightly in the other, he knew the only way she could vent steam was to thrash her bike around the block a few times and then come back when she felt a bit happier. Snake looked up from the kitchen table and noticed Adder making her way to the lift to go to the garage below, Snake got up and walked over to her but Shade stood in his way.

"Snake leave her." Gruffed Shade

"Why?" Asked Snake

"Because I said so." Growled Shade

Adder paused and looked at Snake and Shade arguing with one another, Snake pushed Shade back, Shade looked up and smiled as he stayed on his feet.

"You ain't going to get past me." Replied Shade

"Really?" Growled Snake

Shade shook his head, Red eye looked at the two and could see Snake getting irritated by Shade's stubbornness, Snake was slowly getting mad at Shade refusing him to stop Adder, he clenched his fist and growled at Shade.

"I've told you once and I'll tell you again. Leave her alone." Growled Shade

Snake pushed Shade over, Shade slid along the floor, he quickly got up off the floor and punched Snake in the gut and slammed him to the floor, Snake grabbed his legs and pulled Shade over, the two of them were ripping chunks out of each other, Shade had suffered a cut eye brow while Snake suffered a cut lip, Mandy quickly got hold of Shade before he thought about laying another punch into Snake while Red eye had hold of Snake. Adder walked in between the both of them and sighed.

"I'm going out on my bike, to avoid the pair of you, you're as bad as each other and I have no sympathy for any of you two. Now when I get back I expect you two to have made up and Snake you can start trusting Red eye otherwise I'm staying somewhere else tonight." gruffed Adder

Adder quickly stormed away from Shade and Snake and entered the lift to go down to the garage where her bike sat waiting for her. Snake broke free of Red eye's hold and stormed off. Shade relaxed as Mandy whispered for him to calm down, Shade sat on the couch blood dripping down his face he looked over to Red eye.

"He'll calm down." Said Red eye

"Adder?" Asked Shade

"All I can say is she's hurt inside, give her a few hours." Replied Red eye

Mandy tended to Shade's wounds, small they maybe but Shade knew he inflicted more damage on Snake.

"When you two get going, you two get going in style." Said Mandy

Shade sighed while Mandy cleaned up the cut above his brow, he winced a little as Mandy applied the disinfected cotton wool to the wound.

"I better go and apologise." Sighed Shade

"I'd give it a while Shade. He's still pissed at you." Replied Mandy

Shade bowed his head as Mandy cuddled him in the attempt to relax him a bit, she could feel the tension he was feeling.

"Come on Shade, help me out in the kitchen and forget about it for now." Said Mandy softly

Shade shook his head and stood up from the couch, he looked up to the top of the stairs and sighed and then looked back at Mandy.

"It's my fault, I'm going up there to say sorry and if he kicks the shit out of me all I can say is I deserved it." Gruffed Shade

He headed upstairs and went up to Snake's room, he took a deep breathe and knocked on the door, Snake ignored him so Shade knocked again, still no answer.

"Snake if you don't answer the bloody door I'll let myself in." Gruffed Shade

There was no answer and no sign of movement, Shade sighed and opened the door and entered the room. The room was dark, Snake sat under the window as the glow of the city poured through the window, Shade could only make out Snake's eyes.

"Shade get lost." Growled Snake

Shade kicked the door closed and stood against it with his arms folded.

"I'm not going." Replied Shade

Snake stared at him and remained quiet, Shade just gazed back, the tension in the room was slowly building but Shade didn't want to fight he just wanted to say his peace and go.

"So what do you want? To piss me off again?" Gruffed Snake

"No I just came in here to say sorry." Replied Shade

"Sorry? What you think sorry is just going to make Adder forget she's pissed off at me and come back?" Asked Snake

"Nope I don't think that but all I do know is if I don't say I'm sorry this guilt inside of me will slowly eat me up." Gruffed Shade

Snake bowed his head looked at the floor, his lip was still bleeding after being whacked in the face by Shade.

"I know me saying sorry is not going to bring Adder back but at least when she does come home it'll show to her we sorted our differences." Said Shade

Snake looked up at the ceiling and sighed, he knew Shade had a point and he knew if they didn't settle their problems Adder would not come back and he knew she meant it.

"Let me just say sorry for winding you up Snake, I shouldn't have kept going at you and irritating you like I did. I was just being an ass." Said Shade

"Yeah well I shouldn't have pushed you over." Replied Snake quietly

Shade laughed.

"Well it was fun sliding across the floor." Laughed Shade

Snake bared a smile as Shade started to leave the room.

"Wait Shade what about Adder?" Asked Snake concerned

Shade tossed him his phone.

"Ring her, if she don't answer leave her a message, she'd probably still be driving." Replied Shade

"Or ignoring me." Gruffed Snake

"Okay scrap that, if you want her back so badly get in that god damn car and find her, If i know Adder she's going to be ignoring you for a good few hours yet." Gruffed Shade

Snake growled slightly knowing Adder would probably do that just to hurt him, he stood up and grabbed his keys off the side and gave Shade his phone back.

"Shade what do I tell her?" Asked Snake

"You apologise Snake." Gruffed Shade

Snake nodded and then quickly hurried downstairs, he looked at Red eye in passing.

"Red eye I'm sorry for thinking you was spying on us." Said Snake

He called the lift and started to put his jacket on while he waited for the lift, Shade quickly ran down the stairs and up to Snake.

"Look Snake check all the area's you know if that fails there is one place she could possibly be to vent steam." Panted Shade

"Where?" Asked Snake

"Central Park. Now get going before you loose her for good." Replied Shade

Snake jumped in the lift and went down to the garage while Shade stood staring at the lift as he watched it go down.

"I just hope he can bring her round." Muttered Shade.

"He will, Adder's hurt but she'll find it in her heart to forgive him."Replied Red eye

"I hope you're right." Replied Shade

Red eye nodded as Shade walked off towards Otacon's office, he read Adder when she looked at him and knew she was annoyed at Snake but still had it in her heart to forgive him it was just going to take time for her to cool down by herself.

Ocelot was in the hanger of where the new metal gear was being developed, he was spinning his revolver round as the maintenance crew around him hurried to get the thing together.

"MOVE OR THE BOSS WILL MAKE CUTS." Barked Ocelot

The maintenance crew panicked, the very thought of the boss making supposed cuts was enough to scar them into action, Ocelot smiled as they picked up the pace with the construction of the machine. A figure loomed in the darkness behind Ocelot, he had his arms crossed and was leaning in the door way of the hanger.

"Everything going to plan Ocelot?" Asked the figure

"Yes, I had to liven up the maintenance crew a bit but were going as scheduled." Replied Ocelot

"Good. I don't want no repeats of what happened at the Thames." Ordered the figure

"That shouldn't be a problem boss." Gruffed Ocelot

The figure stepped into the light, it was Shadow eye, he stood next to Ocelot and grinned as the machine was coming together.

"Remember our deal Ocelot, you do good job here and I'll rid you of that freak in your cursed arm once and for all." Said Shadow eye

"I remember." Replied Ocelot

"Good. For now you just let me know when you feel it coming on and I'll suppress it for you." Gruffed Shadow eye

Ocelot nodded, he looked at his arm and noticed the bar code on his wrist, he sighed remembering the pain of loosing his original arm and having to use Liquids arm as a Transplant so to speak.

"Is the Foxhound unit ready?" Asked Shadow eye

"Indeed, after Shadow moses they have been trained to perfection, killing Snake and his gang shouldn't prove a problem for us." Replied Ocelot

"Good. Lets hope it stays that way, I don't want this project to go wrong this time. Do I make myself clear?" Asked Shadow eye

"Yes sir." Replied Ocelot with a smile

Shadow eye nodded and walked away from the machine while Ocelot kept an eye on the maintenance crew.

"Keep up the good job." Said Shadow eye

"Boss what about the man we disposed of earlier?" Asked Ocelot concerned

Shadow eye paused he looked back at Ocelot and grinned.

"With any luck he should be dead by now." Gruffed Shadow eye

He carried on walking away as Ocelot turned back to the maintenance crew busy working away on the new Metal gear.

Adder was slumped under a tree in central park, conveniently the tree where Shade introduced her to Snake for the first time, It was after a mission Shade had achieved with Snake, he wanted Adder to meet him because he knew they would get on but he never knew they would become lovers, Adder smiled as she remembered her and Snake keeping it a secret from Shade for a while but Shade knew in time, in fact he found out when he walked into the living room of his flat and found the pair of them smooching on the couch. Adder smiled she just remembered Shade's jaw dropping as he walked in and Snake falling off the couch. Adder's phone rang, she pulled it out of her jacket and looked at the screen, it was Snake ringing her, she sighed she didn't want to give in and answer so she cancelled it and put it back in her pocket knowing Snake would probably feel bad about it but it was for his own good in her mind.

Snake was watching Adder from afar as she slumped underneath the tree and looked up to the sky, Snake started to slowly walk over to her in the hope she would see him but Adder was to busy looking at the stars then what was coming towards her. Snake decided the only way to get her attention was to ring her again, he flipped open his phone and entered Adders number again, Adder sighed as she took her phone out again and looked at the display, she cancelled the call again and as she put her phone away she finally noticed Snake was standing across the way from her.

"Wondered when you'd finally notice." Gruffed Snake

Adder sighed and folded her arms.

"I'm not talking to you." Said Adder

"Yeah you are you just spoke to me and recognised I was here." Replied Snake

Adder had no comeback to that, she just sat there quietly as Snake made his way over to her and sat down in front of her.

"Still pissed at me then?" Asked Snake

"What do you think? You go ahead jumping to conclusion then you and Shade start beating each other up. Course I'm pissed at you." Replied Adder sternly

Snake bowed his head, he couldn't believe he acted like such an idiot towards Adder because she knew about Red eye and Shade and then later on decided to beat up Shade because he wanted Snake to let Adder blow off steam, Snake just made the situation worse for himself and he knew it.

"I acted like a Jack ass tonight." Muttered Snake

"You both did." Replied Adder sternly

"Well we made up, if you don't believe me you can ring Shade up and ask." replied Snake

"What about Red eye?" Asked Adder

"Him too. Look just come back, I'm sorry I acted the way I did tonight and I know I was out of order. I've pissed you off and I really didn't want to do that but I did it any way and now I'm regretting I even opened my mouth." Replied Snake

Adder sighed she looked into Snake's eyes and could see he meant it, she shuffled up to him and gave him a hug to show he had forgiven him.

"I'm gonna have to punish you tonight." Said Adder

"Oh yeah how?" Asked Snake seductively

"By snoring loudly and nicking the duvet." Joked Adder

Snake laughed and then draped his arms around her neck.

"I have another idea in mind." Replied Snake

Adder smiled coyly at him her phone starting ringing but she ignored it as she stared into Snake's eyes.

"Are you going to answer that?" Asked Snake

"Nope I'm with the man that's stole my heart." Replied Adder quietly

Snake smiled and embraced Adder passionately, Shade was walking down the path of central park near the tree, he cancelled his call to Adder as she wouldn't answer and placed it back in his pocket, he looked up to the tree and saw Snake and Adder in a passionate embrace, he rolled his eyes and walked up to the tree.

"Why do I always catch you two being intimate?" Grumbled Shade

Snake stopped kissing Adder and noticed Shade standing on the path looking at them, he laughed as Shade rolled his eyes and tutted.

"Hi Shade." Said Snake laughing

"Come on lets get you two home before the dinner Mandy cooked gets cold." Gruffed Shade

"And was it nice?" Asked Adder

"Yes it'll be a shame to waste it." Replied Shade

Snake grinned, he got up from the floor and then helped Adder onto her feet, Shade stood there waiting patiently as the couple settled their differences with a kiss, Shade shook his head and smiled he started to head back to the Jeep with Adder and Snake in tow.

Adder lead the group through the busy roads of Manhattan Snake was behind in his Subaru while Shade followed behind him in his Jeep, Adder looked around, she noticed two cars draw up alongside Snake keeping up to speed with him, Adder was concerned she looked back in her side mirrors and decided to drop back behind Snake and drew up alongside Shade in the Jeep, Shade had Red eye in the car with him, he noticed he looked uncomfortable.

"You okay?" Asked Shade

"They are planning to drive Snake off the bridge into the Hudson." Replied Red Eye

"Oh shit." Gruffed Shade

They approached the Washington bridge, Adder was still alongside Shade, one of the cars next to Snake drove ahead while the other stuck on his left hand side, Shade grew concerned, he knew what was gonna happen if he didn't move fast,he flashed his lights to try and get Snake's attention.

"Snake pull back." Muttered Shade

Adder looked across to Shade and then took evasive action, she opened up the bike and overtook the car in front of Snake, she looked back and noticed nothing changed.

"Shit." muttered Adder

The car in front braked suddenly, Snake slammed on his breaks, Shade done the same, The car alongside Snake rammed into him and forced Snake's car to scrape along the barrier, Snake revved his engine and the car lurched forward, Adder looked back and noticed the car behind her suddenly speed up and catch her back Tyre, Adder felt it and tried in vain to speed up but she couldn't, the car rammed her back tyre it sent Adder flying through the air, the bike flipped up and followed , Adder rolled as she landed on the tarmac, she looked up and saw the bike coming towards her, she moved out the way as the bike slid along the road sparks flying. Shade noticed the car alongside Snake had pulled away ready to hit him again.

"Brace yourself for impact." Gruffed Shade

He sped up so he was between Snake and the other car, Snake sped up as Shade took his place, the car crashed into Shade's side, Shade drove the reinforced jeep against the car and forced it over the side of the bridge. Adder looked up and saw the car that tried to kill her first time come after her, Adder lifted herself up off the ground, She could see Snake speeding up alongside the car as it approached Adder, She sprinted down the road as the car got closer, Snake sped up and placed himself between the car and Adder, the car T-boned him, Shade was not far behind and pinned the car in. Shade turned off the ignition and leapt out of the car his twin Socoms poised and ready, Adder stopped running and looked back, she noticed Snake's Subaru had stopped the oncoming car, she quickly removed her helmet and chucked it on the floor and ran to the battered Subaru. Shade could see the driver in the car struggling to get free.

"HOLD STILL SCUMBAG." Yelled Shade

The man looked behind he opened his window and shot at Shade, Shade ducked and opened fire on the driver, he shot him in the head and watched as he slumped over his steering wheel, Adder opened the drivers side of the Subaru, Snake fell out, onto the ground. Adder panicked she rolled him onto his back and noticed his whole left side was either badly cut up or badly bruised, She cradled him in her arms as he laid there lifeless.

"SHADE." Screamed Adder

Shade rushed round to the other side of the Subaru and saw Adder holding Snake in her arms, he was not moving.

"Oh shit." Muttered Shade

Red eye came out of the Jeep and walked round to where Shade and Adder were, he looked down at Snake as he laid there in her arms, not moving and lifeless.

"Get him back to the base quick." Gruffed Red eye

"Can you save him?" Asked Adder

"He has a few broken ribs and bad cuts that's all I'm just worried about the shock getting to him, get him in the Jeep quick and take him back to base, I'll inform Otacon of the mess." Replied Red eye

Shade took over from Adder and carried Snake into the back of the Jeep while Red eye informed Otacon of the mess and to bring out the recovery truck Adder got in the back with Snake while Red eye sat up front. Shade quickly pulled the Jeep away and sped back to the base hoping they had not lost Snake.

"Stay with me Snake, don't you dare die on me after we have just made up." Sobbed Adder

"he better not go comatose on my ass." Gruffed Shade

The gates to the base were already open, Shade sped through the corridor and through the automatic doors, Otacon and Mandy were waiting in the garage as Shade hand braked turned the Jeep round and stopped, Shade quickly leapt out of the Jeep and picked up Snake from the back, he quickly walked up to the lift and got Adder to call up the lift. Mandy followed them as Otacon leapt into the recovery truck to collect Adder and Snake's vehicles.

"How is he?" Asked Mandy

"Out cold and knocked up bad." replied Shade

Adder had grabbed Snake's hand as Red eye detected her pain, he looked at her.

"He'll be fine." Whispered Red eye

Adder looked up at him.

"I hope so." Replied Adder

The lift doors opened and they entered the lift, Mandy checked Snake's pulse, she noticed he was loosing temperature fast.

"Shit Shade he's going into deep Shock, if we don't get him warmed up quick he'll soon go into a coma, his heart rate has dropped dramatically." Said Mandy concerned

Shade lowered Snake onto the ground, he took off his jacket and wrapped it round Snake, Adder took off her leather jacket and done the same, the lift approached the base room and Shade hurried up the stairs with Snake, Adder followed behind him and opened their room door, Shade ran in and put Snake down on the bed.

"Quick Adder wrap the duvet round him." Gruffed Shade

Adder done what she was told while Mandy came over and checked Snake, he was still the same, Adder was worried she didn't know what to do.

"What can I do?" Asked Adder

Mandy shook her head and looked at Shade and Adder as they watched over Snake concerned, Red eye stood in the doorway as the Drama unfolded.

"You can't do anything, it's just a matter of time before we find out if he's Okay." Replied Mandy


	4. Fallen Comrades

Hours had passed after the Accident, Adder remained by Snake's side as he remained knocked out, Red eye was checking on Snake to check his brain was okay, his eye could see if he had suffered any damage but as far as he was okay Snake was in the all clear, Mandy checked to see if his heart rate had increased while Shade checked up on Adder.

"How is he?" Asked Shade

"Mandy says he's better then he was, but until he wakes up I'm not leaving his side." Replied Adder

"I can understand." Whispered Shade

Adder smiled she gave Shade a hug and started to cry into his chest, Shade could not do anything but comfort her as best as he could, Red eye came into the room and noticed Adder crying he went up to her and hugged her while Shade looked over Snake.

"I don't know a lot about you two but I know just by how you act he means a lot to you." Said Red eye softly

Adder nodded as she buried her head into Red eye's chest, Red eye stroked her hair and looked down at Adder.

"He'll pull through, Snake's a fighter, all I know is he has not suffered any brain damage,he's just being awkward waking up." Replied Red eye

Adder giggled as Red eye comforted her, Shade looked over at him and signalled for him to go out of the room leaving Adder and Snake alone in the room, Adder laid on the bed next to Snake and made sure he was wrapped up warm, she placed an arm round him in the hope he would respond but he didn't. Adder smiled.

"Trust you to try and get a few more hours in bed." Whispered Adder

Snake was still not responding he just laid there wrapped in the duvet Adder and Shade wrapped him in, Adder was hurting she feared she was going to loose him no matter what Red Eye and Mandy were saying, if he didn't wake up soon Adder knew it spelt trouble. She laid next to Snake and curled up, it was half twelve at night and most of the group were getting ready for bed, Shade came back into the room and noticed Adder curled up on the bed.

"Hey look I'm getting ready for bed in fact everyone is getting ready for bed, if you want I'll let you sleep in my room and I'll watch over Snake, give you a break." Whispered Shade

Adder looked over to Shade leaning in the doorway and smiled at his generosity.

"Nice of you to offer but I'd rather be here when he wakes up." Replied Adder

Shade nodded and was about to leave the room when Adder uncurled herself, went up to Shade and put her hand on Shade's shoulder.

"Shade get with Mandy." Suggested Adder

"What makes you say that?" Asked Shade

Adder sighed and looked Shade in the eyes.

"Me and Snake know there is some chemistry between you two, you deserve each other and Snake was saying it was about time you two got together or he was going to do it for you and knowing Snake he would do it." Replied Adder quietly

Shade smiled and ruffled Adder's hair, he knew that Adder had cottoned on to how he felt about Mandy but Shade wouldn't let on, he just pretended he didn't know what she was talking about, he gave Adder a hug.

"Let's just say me and Mandy are good friends." Said Shade

"Yeah me and Snake said that till you found out." Replied Adder laughing

"And I found out the hard way by walking in on you two smooching on my couch, do you know how embarrassed I was?" Replied Shade laughing

Adder smiled and then tears started to stream down her face, Shade wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tighter while she let all her emotions out, he gave her a kiss on her forehead and rubbed her back while she sobbed into his chest.

"Hey come on Adds, you know I hate to see you crying." Whispered Shade

"I know but I can't help it right now." Replied Adder sobbing

"Come on, stay strong. If you want I'll stay in the room with you." Suggested Shade

Adder nodded her head.

"Yeah I'd like that. At least if I fall asleep someone will be awake in case Snake wakes up during the night." Replied Adder

Red eye walked past and noticed Shade hugging the hurt Adder, he smiled slightly remembering the days back in the fox unit where Shade would always be the supportive figure to soldiers missing home and their families, Shade would always be the one who would come over and keep an eye on them and Adder was no different.

"Always the supportive one." Said Red eye

"Only Adder is different Red, we've been through a lot together." Replied Shade

"I know, I was just saying that's all." Said Red eye

"Where are you sleeping tonight?" Asked Shade

"I was going to take the couch." Replied Red eye

"Nah. You take my room I'm staying with Adder tonight, keeping an eye on her." Gruffed Shade

Red eye nodded, Shade pointed to where his room was and Red eye followed, he dragged a duvet behind him convinced he was sleeping on the couch that Night but Shade being Shade didn't want his mate sleeping on the couch when his room was going spare for the night. Adder stopped hugging Shade, she wiped away her tears and went back into the room, Mandy made her way up the stairs and looked at Shade as he watched Adder settle down in her room.

"You okay Shade?" Asked Mandy

"Yeah I'm gonna stay with Adder tonight, keep watch over Snake in case she falls asleep." Replied Shade

"You're quiet caring really." Said Mandy

Shade nodded as he leaned against the door frame keeping watch over Adder, Mandy stood next to him and put her arm on his shoulder.

"I'll be checking on him every hour, he should pull through, everything is slowly going back to normal." Replied Mandy

"Just don't wake me up." Gruffed Shade

"Only if I'm bored and have nothing to do." Joked Mandy

Shade grinned.

"You off to bed?" Asked Shade

"Yeah for now, I'll see you two in an hour."Replied Mandy

Mandy started to make her way from the room, Shade remembered what Adder said about him and Mandy and decided to act now rather then later, he grabbed her arm, Mandy stopped and looked back at Shade.

"Where's my hug?" Asked Shade playfully

Mandy smiled and gave Shade his hug, Shade wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close, Mandy snuggled into his chest before pulling away, she looked up at Shade with a grin.

"You needed that hug, oh well sweet dreams." Giggled Mandy

"I'll give you sweet dreams." Said Shade sarcasticly

"You always do." Replied Mandy playfully

"Stop teasing me." Laughed Shade

Mandy smiled and headed back to her room, she turned the lights off to the base. Shade went into Adder's room and could see she was laying next to Snake curled up in a ball, Shade sighed he grabbed a blanket that fell on the floor and draped it over Adder while she slept peacefully, he looked at Snake laying there lifeless, guilt flowed through his veins, he felt it was his fault for driving Adder away and causing Snake to go after her to make it up.

"Come on Snake wake up, I don't want to be standing here feeling guilty for what I did." Muttered Shade

He sat down on the floor and stared out of the window, he couldn't believe what happened, what the hell those cars were after he didn't know, only one man knew the answer to that and that was Red eye, Shade knew he couldn't disturb him for one answer. Shade knew the cars may have been part of Foxhound, A plan to get rid of them faster but it failed to a point, Snake was critically injured and Adder suffered minor injuries, Only he and Red eye managed to get away injury free but was it all part of Foxhounds plan, knock out the two stronger members of philanthropy leaving only him to take out Foxhound, to see if he was still the same man that was thrown out years ago. A test to prove his strength. Shade shook his head, Shadow eye knew how to get to him and so far it was working, taking out Snake and Adder first was all part of his sick plan to weaken Shade since after all Shade was the man who wrecked his last plan by blowing up the Jackal.

"Damn it Shadow eye." Muttered Shade

He wanted to light a cigar but knew he couldn't while Snake was out cold, it may affect his recovery and Shade couldn't risk upsetting the whole process just for one lousy fix of nicotine. Adder stirred and slowly got up, she saw Shade sitting on the floor staring out of the window, his mind transfixed on other subjects other then Snake being knocked out cold and not waking up for hours.

"Shade." muttered Adder

Shade quickly looked over to see Adder sitting on the bed looking at him.

"You okay adds?" Asked Shade

Adder shook her head.

"I've been in and out of sleep, you?"Asked Adder

"I need a nicotine fix, may go down and grab some coffee, want one?"Asked Shade

"Yeah I better, Don't think I'll have much sleeping tonight."Replied Adder

"You stay here I'll go down and make it." Said Shade quietly

Adder sat up in bed while Shade went downstairs to make some coffee, it was the only way Shade could take his mind off the guilt he was feeling and the minor nagging nicotine craving he felt at the back of his head, he slumped over the counter and waited for the kettle to boil, Mandy slipped downstairs and saw Shade slumped over the kitchen counter staring at the kettle.

"Something about that kettle you like?" Asked Mandy

Shade grunted and closed his eyes, Mandy slipped her hands up his back and rested her hands on Shade's shoulders.

"Problems sleeping?" Asked Mandy

"No not really, just a nagging nicotine fix and Guilt eating away my soul."Groaned Shade

"Nothing new then." Replied Mandy sarcasticly

"Nope." Gruffed Shade

Mandy draped her arm round Shade as he sulked in the kitchen, the guilt getting the better of him, he felt bad for playing his part in the accident.

"Look I'm gonna check on him in half an hour, you really should try and relax." Said Mandy Softly

"Easy for you to say." Groaned Shade

He poured the boiled water into the cups provided and left them to cool, He looked at Mandy and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you it's just I feel bad, I feel I was partly to blame for all of this, that and the nicotine as well." Muttered Shade

"It's okay Shade I understand, Just try and relax I'll understand if you can't, it's not every day your best friend gets put in a coma of sorts." Replied Mandy

Shade sparred a grin as Mandy tried her hardest to comfort him, like she said it's not everyday one of your close friends gets put in a coma by a road traffic accident.

Adder was just dozing off in her curled up state when she was awoken by what she thought was Snake calling her name, she quickly got up and looked over at Snake, she raised an eyebrow as she noticed he had moved slightly.

"Please say I'm not dreaming."Muttered Adder

She pinched her arm hard and realised she was not dreaming by the stinging sensation in her arm where she pinched herself, Adder put her hand on Snake's chest, Snake's eyes moved slightly, Adder smiled she knew Snake was coming round.

"Snake it's me." whispered Adder

Snake's eyes slowly flickered open, he could see Adder leaning over him smiling, Snake winced in pain as his chest played havoc with him, Adder smiled as Snake slowly came round.

"You're finally awake." Whispered Adder

"Yeah but I'm in so much pain, ribs mainly."Groaned Snake

"Look don't move, I'm gonna grab Mandy." Replied Adder excitedly

"Yeah like I'm really going to go anywhere." Gruffed Snake sarcasticly

Adder ran out onto the landing and looked down To Shade and Mandy sitting on the couch talking, Shade looked up and saw Adder hanging over the railings, smiling but crying.

"Adds everything okay?" Asked Shade concerned

"Yeah he's awake and complaining of pain in his ribs." Replied Adder happily

Mandy rushed off the couch and ran up the stairs, Shade leaned back on the couch and looked up at the smiling Adder, he raised his thumbs and smiled back.

"Shade grab the bandages, Adder I'm gonna need your assistance applying them, think you can handle it?" Asked Mandy

"Piece of cake." replied Adder

Mandy grinned as Shade grabbed the bandages and hurtled upstairs, Adder entered the room and saw Snake sitting up wrapped in the duvet, he looked to be in a lot of pain but it seemed to have subsided when Adder came along and gave him a much needed hug even though it hurt so much.

"look I gotta take your t-shirt and that off so Mandy can put the bandages round your chest to help with your ribs."Said Adder

"Okay but just go easy on me." Replied Snake groaning in agony

Adder carefully removed the layers from Snake's top half and noticed him slouch over in pain, Snake wrapped his arm around his chest hoping to ease the pain, Adder opened up her arms as Snake leaned into her and relaxed, Adder draped her arms around his neck and cuddled him, Snake looked up at her as she attempted to ease his pain.

"Have you been watching me all this time?" Asked Snake

"Yeah, I couldn't leave you, you saved my life again, It's only fair I watch over you, you'd do the same for me." Replied Adder

"I'm just glad you stuck by me, makes all the pain seem worth it in the end." Said Snake sweetly

Adder smiled and let Snake rest in her arms, she could see he was in agony, Mandy came to the door with Shade holding a load of bandages.

"Okay me and my assistant will be applying your bandages tonight." Joked Mandy

"If he so much as touches me I'm breaking his fingers." Growled Snake

"Oh I'm gonna have some fun." Teased Shade

Adder laughed as Shade teased Snake by threatening to touch his swollen ribs while Mandy wrapped the bandages round his chest carefully.

"Now Snake, you must stay in bed for at least three days before you even think about going on a mission with these lunatics." Ordered Mandy

"Yeah yeah, Shade you better get Red eye sorted, think we're gonna need him." Replied Snake in agony

"No problemo boss." Replied Shade

Shade was the first person up, he slept relatively well last night considering the circumstances, he ran to the lift to the garage, he wanted to see the damage done to the vehicles last night, Mainly Snake's, Shade knew that Subaru meant a lot to Snake and he needed to know if he had to order a new one in or if it was salvageable. The lift doors opened to the garage, Otacon had placed the vehicles in their parking bays, The Jeep suffered minimum damage, it only needed a body re spray at the most, The Hayabusa had seen better days but it was treatable but Shade looked at the Subaru and sighed, the whole entire left side had collapsed inwards, he knew it was a write off and a new one needed to take it's place.

"Shit Otacon's gonna be pissed." Muttered Shade

Otacon appeared from the lift and walked behind Shade holding some paper work in his hands, Shade bowed his head at the sight of the decimated Subaru that stood in front of him, it was a shame to see such a great car in a mess like that.

"Write off I take it?" Asked Otacon

"Yeah, I can't save it, sorry Otty." Replied Shade

"No, no that's okay a new one is being delivered today, same colour, New model, bigger engine, courtesy of the US government." Said Otacon

Shade was stunned he never knew new car could be delivered so quickly, he looked at the work that needed to be done, he was going to pull on some overalls when Otacon stopped him.

"Shade they can be done later, after the mission I have planned if possible." Said Otacon

"Hang on what mission?" Asked Shade

"You guys are gonna infiltrate Foxhound, Red eye has given us the location of the base for the new Metal Gear." Replied Otacon

Shade frowned, the one time he wanted to just let all the stress go he couldn't because Otacon had a poxy mission in mind for him and the gang to go on. Shade chucked his overalls on the floor in frustration, he turned and faced Otacon.

"Right I see, we just get back and already we have some god damn mission to go on." Growled Shade

"Shade we need to act fast, you know that." Replied Otacon

"What and risk another person life, we nearly lost Adder at the Thames, Snake nearly died last night and now you want us to waltz into foxhound and piss them off." Growled Shade

"What's gotten into you, it never bothered you before, we use to get back and ended up going on a mission straight away but you never complained. Why now Shade?" Asked Otacon concerned

"I'm sorry Otty but we are not dealing with just Shadow eye on his own here, we're dealing with a whole new blood of foxhound and Shadow eye mixed into one bloody battle. These guys are dangerous and with Shadow eye in charge, sending us in is almost instant suicide. Snake didn't like the idea when I mentioned the two being mixed." Gruffed Shade

Otacon looked at Shade stunned, he knew the mission was going to be dangerous but it had to be done in order to save people from the horrors of Metal gears popping up left right and centre.

"But we got to stop them no matter what Shade." Said Otacon quietly

Shade sighed and bowed his head.

"Yeah I know." Sighed Shade

He went back to the lift as Otacon handed him some paper work for him to read up on, Shade looked at it, he noticed the group photo of his fox unit, some of the members had been circled, Shade presumed them to be dead, killed by the hands of Shadow eye for being too weak or betraying him for going out to kill Shade. Shade did not ask Otacon, he dared not too in case he was right, he must have found out through Red eye, worse still them members could have turned into genetic experiments.

"Otacon what happened to these guys?" Asked Shade

"According to Red eye,taken away for experiments." Replied Otacon

"When?" Asked Shade

"As soon as the new leader took control." Replied Otacon

"Ever found out why?" Asked Shade

"Red eye believes it's because they were strong, they were chose for selection based on their skill and strength. Shadow eye wanted to make more of them." Replied Otacon

Shade got mad, he clenched the paper tighter in his fists as he looked at the pictures of his comrades and realised if he ever see them again, Shadow eye would have turned them against him, that's maybe why Red eye ran away, Shadow eye may have wanted to use him as a genetic experiment but Red eye did not want to betray Shade. The lift doors opened to the base, Mandy was sitting on the couch sipping coffee, Shade walked over to her and sat down next to her, he chucked the paper work on the coffee table and slumped in the couch, Mandy looked at him as he showed his pissed off expression.

"Heard the news I take it." Asked Mandy

"Fuck yes." growled Shade

Red eye walked over to Mandy and Shade, he stood in front of the coffee table with his hands behind his back and wicked smile on his face, Shade raised an eyebrow.

"What you so happy about?" Asked Shade

"I got my Kendo stick back." replied red eye happily

He took it out from behind his back and showed it proudly to Mandy and Shade, it had a chinease inscription down the side, Shade grinned to himself as Red eye stood proud with it.

"Hey I remember buying you that." Said Shade

"And A proud day it was too." Replied Red eye

Shade laughed as Red eye paraded it around the base, he and that Kendo stick were inseparable at the best of times, a thought conjured itself up in his mind, Shade thought for a second, he wondered if Red eye was up for the mission, to get revenge on the guy who tortured his unit of brothers and to state his claim over Shadow eye, he was about to ask Red eye but Red eye had stopped him even asking.

"I'll be happy to take part Shade, another mission with you will just be like the old times, I missed them days." Replied Red eye

"Great but just one question." Replied Shade

"My eye, It happened when I was attacked by someone called Mist, it gives me powers to copy any move of any body I look at." Replied Red eye with a smile

"That's some funky eye." Gruffed Shade

Red eye smiled he looked at Mandy as she sat next to Shade playing with his hair, Shade did not pay attention but he was aware she was doing it but Red eye could see something else he wanted to share with Shade.

"Mandy thinks you look sexy in your overalls." Blurted out Red eye

Mandy looked stunned as Shade burst out laughing at Red eye's claim, Otacon looked over the railings from the upstairs office and tutted.

"Hey guys please read up on the paperwork I have given you, you need to know this in three days when we leave." Groaned Otacon

Shade saluted Otacon in sarcasm as Mandy tried to lie to Shade about what Red eye had claimed, but Shade knew Red eye would not lie, he could read minds.

Snake was sitting up in bed, still sore from the accident and still in a heck of a lot of pain, Adder had disappeared to the bathroom while the rest of the group were up and about continuing with their usual routine, Snake hated being told to stay in bed, he was too wired to just rest and let the wounds heal naturally he just wanted to get on with life but every time he thought about getting up and walking out of bed the more pain he felt, it pissed him off but he had to obey doctors orders. Adder passed by the room and smiled.

"Hey you're awake." Said Adder happily

"Well when you throw the covers back and leave me shivering cold of course I would wake up." Replied Snake

"Sorry, you were just so far gone I didn't think you would notice." Said Adder

Snake just smiled at Adder as she tried to protest her innocence to him, he slumped back on the pillows behind him and stared at the ceiling.

"God I hate being bed bound, I get so god damn bored and fed up." Muttered Snake

Adder leaned in the doorway and shook her head as Snake looked pissed off at being stricken to the bed and not allowed to go downstairs for three days, nothing annoyed him more then boredom and Adder knew that more then anyone else. She sighed and sat at the end of the bed, Snake folded his arms and frowned.

"You don't have to tell me Snake." replied Adder softly

Snake raised his eyebrows and smiled as Adder laid next to him staring at the ceiling, Snake wondered what she was looking at and joined in.

"What the hell are we looking at?" Asked Snake

"I dunno, just thought it be a change of scenery." Joked Adder

She looked and Snake and started laughing, Snake just grinned and pushed her off the bed but it hurt too much and Snake ended up coughing, Adder crawled back onto the bed and sat next to Snake as he stopped coughing and clutched his chest.

"You done that on purpose." Said Snake smiling

"You pushed me off the bed it's your own fault." Replied Adder

"I demand you get under the covers." Joked Snake

"Why? What you gonna do?" Asked Adder playfully

"Wait and see." Replied Snake with a grin

Adder pulled a surprise face and snook under the covers next to Snake, she grabbed his dog tags around his neck and pulled him down to where she was laying, Snake pinned Adder down and laid next to Adder as she struggled to break free, Snake laughed and watched as Adder gave in and ended up draping her arms around his neck.

"Such a push over." Teased Snake

"We'll see who's the pushover."Replied Adder

Adder poked Snake in the ribs and saw him wince in pain, Adder smiled as Snake frowned with a smile, he drew Adder close and gave her a passionate kiss, Shade wondered past and stood stunned as he saw Snake and Adder kissing.

"GUYS FOR GODS SAKE." Yelled Shade

Snake just gave Shade the middle finger, Shade rolled his eyes and shook his head, he went into his room and rummaged around all the boxes he dragged over from his apartment, all the memories flooded back as he saw old photo's of him and Adder when they were younger, the fox unit when they were together but he was not looking for those, he was looking for the one thing that spurred him on when times got tough in the fox unit. The hat his brother gave him before he disappeared. Shade sighed as he pulled it from all of the clutter it was stored under, the hat was a military green colour and was shaped like the American military style hats, Shade slipped it on his head and smiled as the thoughts of the old days came back, days when him and the fox unit used to sit out on the barracks when the moon was full or the drunken nights they had after a successful mission, them days were gone now and Shade knew that but the hat was a small reminder of him being part of something big before liquid came along and ruined his dreams.

"What happened to you guys?" Whispered Shade

Red eye stood in the door way as Shade stared at the hat his brother gave him.

"Them days will never come back." Said Red eye

"Yeah I know." Sighed Shade

He put the hat carefully in it's box and sat on the end of his bed.

"So what's up?" Asked Shade

"I remember who those people were before they were taken away for testing." Replied Red eye

"Anyone we know?" Asked Shade

"They all were people we knew and were close too." Sighed red eye

Shade frowned as Red eye bowed his head and looked away.

"He took away, Joe, Mike, Steve, Leon, Zack and Mark." Replied Red eye

"They were the ones that we grew close to, our brothers." Growled Shade

"It gets worse." Muttered Red eye

Shade looked at Red eye in shook, how can it get any worse then it already had, Shadow eye had already taken away the closest comrades they knew in the fox unit.

"You're brother MBK was missing for five years." Said Red eye

"Yeah. Why?" Asked Shade

"Shadow eye found him last week, he took him away for experimentation and Made a successful test subject of him. But he has a flaw, he was the one who stabbed me and sent me to look for you. He's not the same." Sighed Red eye

Shade was stunned, Shadow eye had taken his brother away from him and he was pissed off.

"He's taken a step too far this time." Gruffed Shade


	5. Ruby and Diamonds

Shade was in the garage fixing up Adder's bike, it was nine at night but Shade was too pissed off to care about the time, he just wanted to vent off his anger and if it meant fixing up Adder's bike to let it all go then that was what he was going to do. The new panels were sitting next to the bike still in their polythene bags, Shade was wrenching off the old ones and chucking them to one side causing them to bang against the concrete flooring. He had spent most of the day quietly moping around ignoring everyone it was about time he made some noise.

The lift was coming down, Shade paused what he was doing and threw the spanner he was holding on the floor.

"Okay who wants to come down and piss me off now?" Moaned Shade

He folded his arms and waited for the doors to open, he was ready for a confrontation with the next person who spoke to him, the doors opened, Mandy stood in the lift holding a cup of tea for Shade.

"That for me?" Asked Shade

"It's got your name on it. Adder didn't want you to get dehydrated down here." Replied Mandy

"She didn't have to." Muttered Shade

Mandy handed the cup to Shade, she watched as he guzzled it down like it was water and then handed her the cup back and carried on working on the bike, Mandy sighed as Shade paid no attention of her presence. Mandy put the cup down on the floor and walked up behind Shade.

"You've been quiet all day. Something bothering you?" Asked Mandy

"Nope. Fine." Snapped Shade

Shade went to pick up his spanner near him but Mandy kicked it away from him, hoping to get him to speak to her instead of being snappy all the time.

"Hey I needed that." Groaned Shade

"I know and you're not getting it back till you talk to me."Replied Mandy sternly

Shade frowned and crossed his arms.

"Okay who put you up to this?" Asked Shade

"No one, I did it myself. You were all right this morning and all of a sudden you went quiet on us and now you're down here chucking your wait around. But there's nothing bothering you, that's what you're telling me." Replied Mandy

Shade rolled his eyes, he looked at Mandy knowing she was not going till she got an answer about his sudden mood change, he remained quiet.

"Let's put it this way who would you prefer to get the answers out of you? Me or Snake? Snake being the one who would close off all exits to stop you running." Said Mandy

"Well you're the better looking option." Gruffed Shade

Mandy smirked at Shade's remark.

"Look I'll be honest, Snake sent me down here, if I didn't get an answer in five minutes he's assured me he'll be down here giving you hell." Said Mandy

"Oh the truth comes out now." Gruffed Shade

"Well you got a minute to blurt out the answer." Replied Mandy

"One minute is that all, looks like the big man's gonna have to beat it out of me." Replied Shade

The lift was called up and Mandy bowed her head, she wanted to get the answer from him, she wanted Shade to trust her but it wasn't to be, Mandy picked up the empty cup and waited for the lift to come back down, Shade felt a sudden guilt trip come on, he looked over to Mandy and sighed.

"Shadow eye has taken my younger brother." Sighed Shade

Mandy turned round and looked at Shade in disbelief.

"You have a younger brother?" Asked Mandy

"Yeah he disappeared five years ago after I came out of fox unit, Shadow eye found him and used him as a test subject for his sick experiments." Replied Shade quietly

Mandy walked up to Shade and wrapped her arms around him to hug him, but Shade was cold inside, he didn't hug Mandy back he just stood there while she comforted him as best as she could.

"Shade I'm sorry." Whispered Mandy

"Don't be. Look just let me carry on and do this, it'll take a few hours but I should have cooled by then and I promise I'll thank you propably.." Gruffed Shade

"Take your time." Said Mandy quietly

Mandy Ruffled Shade's hair and walked away as the lift came back down, she waved to Shade as he carried on working on the bike, Snake stood in the lift and noticed Mandy smiling.

"Take it you got an answer from him." Said Snake

"Eventually yes." Replied Mandy

"What did you do? Knee him in the groin?" Asked Snake concerned

"Nope I just done the old guilt thing."Said Mandy laughing

"Adder does that, it's so bloody annoying." Gruffed Snake

"Well I think you should be in bed and not walking around like you are." Demanded Mandy

Shade started laughing as Mandy nagged Snake to rest up in bed, It took his mind off the thought of his brother briefly but he knew it would always be playing on his mind until the day they would meet again on opposite sides. Shade sighed and carried on working on the bike paying attention to every little detail in order to concentrate. Snake stepped out of the lift and walked over to Shade repairing the bike.

"So what's the damage?" Asked Snake

"Few panels need replacing, some metal parts are scuffed to fuck but they can be replaced easily enough." Replied Shade

"Take it that's what you are doing now." Gruffed Snake

Shade nodded as he unwrapped the new panel and started to apply it to the bike, Snake wondered over to his written off Subaru and looked on the damage inflicted upon it.

"I can't save it Snake, the chassis is buckled, the side is fucked everything on that whole entire side can't function well. I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do." Replied Shade

Snake crouched down beside the car and sighed.

"Don't worry about it, it's just a car at the end of the day. It can be replaced." Replied Snake

Shade smiled as he started to tighten the panel onto the bike, he knew what Snake was getting at a car could be replaced more easily then a life and if Shade didn't act as fast as he did they may have ended up losing Snake in the accident.

"Think nothing of it Snake, If I didn't save you I think Adder would have kicked my ass." Gruffed Shade

Snake laughed as Shade finished off putting on the panel and starting on the next one, Snake started walking back towards Shade but the pain in his chest grew worse and he had to clutch his chest, Shade looked at him concerned and put down the spanner.

"Snake I think you should go and lay down." Suggested Shade

"I'll be fine gimme a few minutes." Replied Snake wincing

Shade rolled his eyes at Snake's stubbornness, it was just like him to ignore his own body to tell him to rest.

"You're doing yourself no favours." Gruffed Shade

Snake sat down on the floor as Shade chucked down his tools and walked over to the Subaru, Snake raised an eyebrow wondering what the hell he was up too. Shade started to remove the chair and dragged it over to where he was working.

"Sit in this and don't get up till the pain goes away or I tell Adder you're ignoring doctors orders." Ordered Shade

Snake done as he was told, he knew Shade would tell Adder if he didn't and the last thing he wanted was Adder and Mandy nagging him to rest up. Shade wiped his hands on a rag and looked at the half finished bike, Snake leaned back in the chair and noticed Shade didn't look to impressed with his own handy work even though the bike looked in better nick then it was.

"Leave it till tomorrow Shade." Suggested Snake

"I can't leave a job half done." Replied Shade

"Why the hell not, you got all day tomorrow to finish it off and it probably won't even take you that long." Gruffed Snake

"I always taught my brother never to leave a job half done and I won't go against what I taught him just because of the time of day." Sighed Shade

Thinking of his brother when they were young started to bring back the pain of Shadow eye taking him away from Shade, the pain was etched all over his face and Snake could see it, Shade quickly got straight back to work on the bike again to try and avoid Snake's question but he could feel it was coming any way.

"What's happened to your brother Shade?" Asked Snake

Shade closed his eyes and frowned as he started removing yet another panel off the bike, what could he say? Shadow eye had kidnapped him or that he was dead? Dead sounded better, the brother he knew was probably hiding underneath the test subject Shadow eye produced out of him, Shade looked back at Snake anger was running riot in his eyes.

"My brother's dead." Growled Shade

Snake fell silent as Shade stopped working briefly to gather his composure back, it hurt to just say his brother was dead but it was virtually the truth after all.

"How did he die?" Asked Snake

"Hospital Accident, that's all I know." Replied Shade quietly

Snake didn't know what to say, he was stuck for words, he couldn't comfort Shade it was just best for Shade to let it out by himself. Snake bowed his head and sighed, what could you say to a guy who lost his brother only that he knew how he felt in away but he and Liquid never got on, he could tell Shade must have got on with his brother just by the sheer pain expressed on his face.

"So that's why you've been quiet."Said Snake

"Yeah." Gruffed Shade

"Then don't you think you should stop working on this bike and get back upstairs with the rest of us." Suggested Snake

"What so I can get fussed? No thanks." Replied Shade sternly

"Adder's concerned about you." Said Snake

"Then she knows it best to leave me and let me blow off my own steam."Gruffed Shade

"Well if that's what you want. I'll be best to go back upstairs and leave you here." Replied Snake

"Do what you want." Said Shade coldly

Snake shook his head and started heading over to the lift, leaving Shade to carry on fixing up the bike and fighting with his thoughts about his brother.

Adder sat at the kitchen table with Otacon playing internet games on his laptop, Snake came out of the lift looking a bit pale, Mandy looked over at him from the couch and was about to say something to him.

"Don't start." Gruffed Snake

"Well you will do this to yourself." Replied Mandy

"Yeah yeah whatever." Muttered Snake

Otacon gave Adder a stern look as it looked like she had yet again beat him at internet solitaire, he shook his head as Adder made a little celebration dance around the table. Snake raised an eyebrow as Otacon placed his head on the table in defeat, it made Snake chuckle, Adder and Otacon would always play solitaire and Adder would always end up winning some how.

"Beaten again Otty." Chuckled Snake

"Yes and I don't know how she does it." Replied Otacon

"Hey when you have the reaper on your side, luck can favour you." Joked Snake

"Tell me about it." Groaned Otacon

Adder sat back down again and looked at Snake as he shuffled over to the table and sat down, he was still clutching his chest and he could tell he was in for a nagging by Adder, she looked at him and shook her head while Otacon set up yet another game of solitaire.

"You should be resting." Said Adder

"And that's what I'm doing right now." Replied Snake

"In bed." Demanded Adder

"I get bored in bed, what the hell do i do in bed apart from sleep."Gruffed Snake

"I know but I'm just thinking about you getting better." Replied Adder

"Hey don't worry about me, so long as I'm not passed out on the floor, I'm fine walking around carrying on as usual." Laughed Snake

Adder laughed and then walked over to Snake, she held out her hands, Snake grabbed them and stood up with a huge grin on his face, Adder shook her head.

"If you're not going to bed you may as well rest somewhere comfortable." Said Adder

She took him over to the couch and made him lay down and rest while she sat on the arm of the chair flicking through the channels on the TV, Red eye walked into the main room from the office and noticed Adder and Snake flicking through the channels, he grinned as they could not settle with a channel they liked.

"Put on the animé channel." Suggested Red eye.

"At this time? It's usually pornographic." Replied Adder

"I know that's why I suggested it." Laughed Red eye

"I say stick to the movies channels, there's bound to be something decent on." Muttered Snake

Adder flicked through as Red eye sat on the other arm of the chair and used his Kendo stick as a leaning post, Last samurai came on the screen and both Snake and Red eye lunged at the remote in Adder's hand.

"Okay I'll leave it on this channel, jeez." Said Adder

Red eye got into the movies, he was waving his Kendo stick about at the action scenes while Adder laughed as he nearly wrecked the furniture around him but Snake seemed distant, something Shade said or the way Shade said it, made him think. Shade was angry when he mentioned his brother being dead yet at the same time he noticed he was close to his brother hence why he never stopped working on the bike, didn't want to leave the job half done.

"Odd." Muttered Snake

Red eye paused what he was doing and looked at Snake.

"What's odd?" Asked Red eye

"Shade, he loved his brother yet he was angry when he said he was dead, it was like he was hiding something from me." Replied Snake

Red eye frowned and carried on waving his Kendo stick around, Adder looked down at Snake as he tried to figure it out, it didn't make sense. Why be mad with someone you were once close too? Snake could understand if Shade argued with his brother but it didn't seem like that happened between them from what Snake could pick up, Adder could see the furrowed brow on his head and looked over to Otacon swearing at the Internet solitaire.

"Hey Otty are you busy?"Asked Adder

"If you class getting your ass kicked by A.I busy then yes I am." Moaned Otacon

"Fine I'll ask Mandy instead." Replied Adder

"Don't worry I can tell what you are going to ask and I am already on it." Said Mandy

Snake sat up on the couch and looked at Adder as she carried on watching the film with Red eye and his Kendo stick, Adder looked at Snake she could see he was struggling to come up with an answer.

"Don't think, it hurts too much." Joked Adder

"Sorry it's just what Shade said that's making me think." Replied Snake

"Yeah well, let it go Snake, Mandy is on it." Said Adder

Snake smiled as Adder crawled over and snuggled up close to him as he laid back on the couch and watched the movies, Red eye fell quiet, he could sense Shade was up to something down in the garage but he didn't know what he was plotting, he got up off the floor and walked over to the lift, he put his Kendo stick in his holder and strapped it to his back, Snake looked over to Red eye as he waited for the lift.

"Where you going?"Asked Snake

Red eye paused briefly as he tried to think up of an answer.

"I need to get some fresh air and look at how Shade is doing, see if he needs me to give him a hand with anything." Replied Red eye

The lift doors opened, Red eye quickly got in and waited to be carried down to the garage where he feared Shade may have left. The doors opened and Red eye noticed Shade was not there but there was a note on the Bike which had been put back together successfully. Red eye snatched it off the bike and read it.

"Hey guys. Bike is back together and the Jeep

Resprayed. I've gone out to get my head together

don't come looking for me please, I need to so this

by myself."

Red eye grew concerned, he feared telling Shade about his brother may have sent him over the edge, all the foxhound situation and now this, it may have been too much for Shade to take in. Red eye folded up the paper and placed it in his pocket, he walked over to the door that lead to the outside and stepped out of the base.

Shade was in a trendy bar, he had a cigar lit and was sitting on a bar stool next to the bar, he had a pint of beer in his hand and took a sip, he looked down at the beer mat underneath and started flipping it upwards and catching it with the same hand, there was an art to it which Shade had mastered but Shade was not concentrating on it, his mind was elsewhere. A woman sat next to him, she wore a slinky half cut red dress, long brown hair, brown eyes, red high heels and dangle ear rings. She looked over at Shade and smiled at him seductively, Shade looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"What you having?" Asked Shade

"A gin and tonic would be nice." Replied the woman

Shade grabbed the bar tenders attention and ordered the woman's drink, the bar tender poured it out and Shade handed it over to the woman.

"So what is a handsome guy like you doing in a place like this?" Asked the woman seductively

"Running from my past. You?" Asked Shade

"Socialising, getting to know the locals." Replied the woman

Shade grunted as he stared at the bubbles travelling up his pint glass and causing his pint to fizz, Shade sighed as the woman placed her hand on his leg.

"Why are you running from your past? Something making you ashamed?" Asked the woman

"Nope, I just want to be left alone while I get my head round things that have suddenly popped up from my past, something I'm not proud of." Growled Shade

"You're quite the dark horse." Said the woman

"Don't you believe it." Gruffed Shade

The woman looked past Shade, two men wearing dark bike helmets with Black visors bundled their way through the crowds of people in the bar, Red eye burst through the entrance and saw the men about to make their move.

"SHADE LOOK OUT." Yelled Red eye

Shade quickly turned around and saw the two men approach him, Shade went to punch one but he had forced his head on the bar counter and smashed a glass round the back of his head, the woman laughed.

"Why are all the handsome ones on the opposing side." Chuckled the woman

Shade was groggy but aware, he quickly pulled out his socom and aimed it at one of the woman's guards.

"These are armour piercing rounds fucker." Gruffed Shade

he pulled the trigger and watched as the guard recoiled and collapsed on the floor in a heap, Red eye charged through the crowds, more of these guards appeared and circled round Red eye.

"Red eye what a surprise." Hissed the woman

"Ruby. What you doing here?" Asked Red eye

"Came to collect Shadow eye's prize and you're in the way." Replied Ruby

Shade struggled free of the guards grip and chucked him across the bar, ruby smiled at him and walked calmly out of the bar.

"Finish them boys." Ordered Ruby seductively

Shade looked round to Red eye as he noticed the guards circle him, Shade raised his gun to the light and looked at red eye.

"Hope you can see in the dark with that eye." Muttered Shade

He shot out most of the lights in the bar leaving a few remaining so people could get out, Shade loomed in the darkness as the guards struggled to find him, Red eye laughed he leapt up over the guards and out of the centre of the circle, he looked around for Shade and saw him approach one of his targets, he grabbed the guard round the neck and snapped it, Red eye charged up behind one and battered him to death with his Kendo stick, Shade lurked in the darkness, quickly taking out his victims it could only be described as watching a horror movies, Red eye was using his Kendo stick to lethal limits, he broke six ribs of one guard and punctured his lung, he then jumped up on the ceiling and used the Kendo stick to lure out his victims before jumping down on the and savagely attacking them. Red eye paused he heard footsteps behind him moving quickly.

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH." Yelled the guard

Red eye smiled he held out his Kendo stick and felt the guard run into it and land on the floor in front of him, Shade came over and finished the job by planting a bullet in the guards skull.

"Who was that woman?" Asked Shade

"Her name is ruby, a master of seduction and temptation. She's Shadow eyes new right hand man so to speak." Replied Red eye

"Whoop de, Is that all she can do?" Asked Shade

"Nope, she can hypnotize her pray to be lured to her and killed." Replied Red eye

Shade frowned, he knew then that he was not fighting some rebel gang out after his blood, he was fighting the new Foxhound run under Shadow eye and all that has happened so far is part of his sick plan but MBK wasn't, MBK wanted to go against his plan hence why he kept Red eye alive, to lead Shade to him and hopefully set him free. Shade clenched his fists and pushed Red eye out of his way.

"I thought I made it clear not for you to come looking for me."Growled Shade

"I read your note and knew something was not right, I felt it in the air." Replied Red eye

"Yeah but did you take in my letter or did you go by what you felt in the air?" Gruffed Shade

"If I did not turn up you would have been killed." Barked Red eye

Shade stood in front of Red eye face to face, he was Practically breathing down his neck.

"Don't push it." Hissed Shade

He went to walk away but Red eye held out his Kendo stick and tripped Shade up, he walked over to him and crouched down.

"I'm here to look after you." Gruffed Red eye

"I couldn't give a fuck if you are or not. When I say leave me alone, I mean it."Growled Shade

Red eye gently tapped Shade round the head with his Kendo stick.

"I'm also here to guide you." Replied Red eye

Shade sighed he got up on his feet and started to walk away, Red eye lowered his Kendo stick as Shade trudged off.

"Go home Red eye." Gruffed Shade

Red eye put away his Kendo stick as Shade exited the bar, Police were charging there way through as Shade made a hasty exit, he sparked up his cigar and took a drag, the rain was beating down and Shade pulled up the lapels on his jacket and rammed his hands in his pockets, the water dripped down his face but Shade did not care, he just wanted to be left alone as much as he could, he never found his brother yet some freak like Shadow eye finds him in a blink of an eye, then Shade clicked, someone must have lead Shadow eye to him, someone must have known. Shade shook off the loose water and headed down a darkened alleyway near the base, a short cut he would take to save on time.

"Who was it?" Muttered Shade

His cigar went out, Shade muttered to himself and pulled out a Zippo lighter, he had trouble sparking it and started to get frustrated at being refused his only nicotine fix of the day.

"God damn it just my fricking luck." Groaned Shade

"Need a hand." Came a voice

Shade looked around and saw no one in the alleyway.

"Show yourself." Gruffed Shade

He heard footsteps but no one to create them, Shade grew nervous he pulled out his Socoms and looked about.

"Shesh you should know I like hanging upside down." Came the voice

A man dropped down in front of Shade and held out a lighter, he had one Red eye and One Blue eye, they both glowed brightly, Shade took a step back as the man lit the flame.

"Hey relax I'm kinda on your side." Replied the man

"Who are you?" Asked Shade confused

The man jumped onto the floor and looked at Shade standing in the light, he sighed and bowed his head.

"Promise you won't freak at me?" Asked the man

"I've seen worse." Gruffed Shade

The man stepped into the light, he had Blonde spiky hair, the whites of his eyes were black and his colour lenses were of different colours, his right was red, his left was blue.

"It's me Bro, It's me MBK." Said MBK with a smile

Shade was speechless, here was his brother standing in front of him yet he couldn't trust him as to what side he was on and why.

"Who are you fighting for?" Asked Shade concerned

"Well it's not Shadow eye that's for sure, he may have fucked me up but I ain't being made to kill my brother. Something he forgot to take out when he created me." Replied MBK

Shade started crying and wrapped his arms around his estranged brother, MBK looked at him confused and then pushed Shade back.

"Hey easy up big guy." Muttered MBK

"I ain't seen you in so long. Why can't I be choked?" Sobbed Shade

"Because I said. Look Red eye. I sent him to look after you and to lead you to Shadow eye, I stabbed him for a reason, to escape foxhound and find you to let you know I'm still alive." Replied MBK

"Why did you not find me yourself?" Asked Shade

MBK looked down the alleyway and looked back at Shade

"I gotta go, Ruby is waiting for me and If I don't go back I'll be hunt down and shot." Gruffed MBK

He left Shade and ran down the alleyway splashing through the puddles, Shade collapsed on his knees and sobbed, he found his brother but it hurt him to see him like that.

It was two in the morning when Shade finally turned up at the base, soaked. Snake was up on the laptop, the pain was too much for him to sleep, he saw Shade walk in out of the corner of his eye.

"The wanderer returns." Said Snake

Shade slung his jacket off and walked over to Snake

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Asked Shade quietly

"Adder was getting fed up of me tossing and turning because of the pain so she sent me down to take some pain killers, I'm waiting for them to kick in." Replied Snake

Shade sat down on the chair and started sobbing, Snake looked at him concerned, it wasn't like Shade to just break down and cry in front of him like that.

"Hey what's wrong?" Asked Snake

Shade stopped his sobbing and walked into the kitchen, he picked up a mug but dropped it.

"Okay Shade what have you seen or what has happened?" Asked Snake concerned

"I saw him. I saw my brother." Sobbed Shade.


	6. Baileys soul

Shade fell on the floor sobbing his heart out, it broke him to see his brother turned into a freak, someone working for Shadow eye and he was not allowed to be seen with Shade. Snake crouched down next to Shade, he couldn't do anything to help Shade but be there for him.

"Fucks sake, my only brother and they turn him against me." Growled Shade

Snake started to pick the bits of the broken mug up and stuck them in the bin, he thought it be best to let Shade come out with it all by himself. Shade slumped up against the table leg and sighed, Snake looked over at him as tears rolled down his face.

"Thought you and your brother were close." Gruffed Snake

Shade smiled as he wiped away the tears with his sleeve, Snake sat down on the kitchen floor and leaned against one of the cabinets behind him to ease the pain a little.

"We were close but he disappeared off the face of the earth five years ago." Sighed Shade

"Ever wondered where he was?" Asked Snake

"I worried about him, scared he was killed or something."Replied Shade quietly

"Well at least you have a brother who cared, mine all wanted to kill me." Joked Snake

Shade laughed a little before returning his thought back onto his brother again, he sighed, nothing could really kill out the pain or make it go away, the only way to do that was to get his brother away from Shadow eye and even then Shade could not be sure if his brother was helping him or luring him. Snake ruffled Shade's hair in an attempt to cheer him up a little but Shade just smiled and carried on staring at the floor.

"Hey want a coffee?" Asked Snake

"I'd much prefer a stiff drink." Replied Shade

"Okay coffee with Baileys that Adder grabbed." Said Snake

Shade laughed, Adder always hid away a secret stash of baileys so her and Shade could get blind drunk if they couldn't sleep before a mission, it was unprofessional of them and it would always piss Otacon off when he had to postpone it one day but it worked, Snake would always be the one to encourage them to do it even more.

"God she still has it lying around then." Chuckled Shade

"Oh yes but only on our days off." Replied Snake smiling

"You never have days off." Joked Shade

Snake laughed as he handed Shade his coffee, he remembered meeting Shade and Adder for the first time, he had just got back from a mission when Otacon decided to introduce the pair and of course they were blind drunk on baileys which made Otacon cross and Snake burst out laughing, at the time they were two new fresh faced Mercenary's dealing with their nerves, Snake understood what they went through but it still made him laugh.

"Adder forgot that day by the way." Said Shade

"Bet she was badly hungover." Replied Snake

"Oh yeah we both were and Otacon still made us go on our mission the next day. "Chuckled Shade

"Typical Otty." Gruffed Snake

Shade laughed, he took a sip from his coffee, a change of subject was a slight relief from what was going on. Snake left the baileys out of his coffee, not a good idea to mix pain killers with alcohol, Shade smiled, the warmth of the baileys and coffee lifted his soul a bit, while Snake started to feel a bit drowsy from the pain killers kicking in.

"You two were mad back then." Muttered Snake

"Yeah. Fresh faced hyped up mercenary's, we thought we ruled the world back then, now we just see it as another day, another chance to breathe." Gruffed Shade

"I know how that feels, It takes several bullet wounds to make you start thinking like that and bring you back down to earth." Replied Snake

Shade nodded in agreement, the first time he was shot was protecting Adder from a psycho gun man, it made him grow up especially since it was so close to his heart. Shade had lost count of the scars he had gained through battle especially the bullet wounds.

"You know it's times like these I miss." Said Shade

Snake looked at Shade oddly with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Asked Snake

Shade paused and looked out of the window, the rain trickled down the window like his memories, he sighed and looked back at Snake.

"Times when I can just talk and let it all out." Sighed Shade

Snake took a sip of his coffee he smiled to himself at the thought of them being downstairs sitting on the kitchen floor pouring their souls out to each other at two in the morning, he understood where Shade was coming from.

"We should call this the two A.M club." Joked Snake

"Maybe. Bet you got something to share though, something your hiding." Replied Shade

"Nope, I've told Adder everything she needs to know about me and she's told me hers. So I have nothing to hide. Why? Think I do or something?" Asked Snake

"Yeah, Adder told me something." Replied Shade with a grin

Snake looked worried as the rain beat down harder on the windows. What the hell did he say that Adder told Shade about?

"I really don't follow." Gruffed Snake

"She told me that If I didn't get with Mandy sooner or later you'd end up doing the job for me" Replied Shade

"Oh that. It's about time you two got together." Suggested Snake

"Well I'm telling you what I told Adder. We're just good friends." Gruffed Shade

Snake smirked as he took another sip of his coffee.

"You two are more then just good friends, I can tell." Said Snake

Shade disagreed with Snake's statement, trying not to give away too much about how he felt about Mandy deep down inside but Snake was all to aware of what was going on between Shade and Mandy and decided to take the opportunity to tease Shade and hopefully wean the truth out of Shade.

"Shade it's quarter past two in the morning, I think it's safe to say no one else is going to come down and join in with our conversation." Gruffed Snake

"Snake leave it, I don't know what you are implying and I don't care to be honest." Said Shade

Shade took a sip from his coffee and stood up, the rain had eased off the windows while Shade lit up another one of his cigars and blew the smoke upwards, it was the welcome nicotine fix he needed after a long night of emotions and battle.

"I'd like to say I think my brother is helping us but I'm not so sure." Muttered Shade

"What makes you say that?" Asked Snake

"He said he was not on Shadow eyes side yet he had to run before they hunted him down and maybe shot him. I'm confused, my brother is in that test subject somewhere but I didn't know if it was him speaking or the test subject." Gruffed Shade

"The only thing I can say is keep your eyes peeled." Replied Snake

Shade nodded in agreement as he took another drag from the cigar, he picked up his cup and walked over to the couch, he slumped down and placed his coffee on the table in front of him, Snake got up from the floor and walked over to Shade and sat on the arm of the couch while Shade stared at the ceiling deep in thought.

"Did Red eye come back?" Asked Shade

"Yeah, Otacon is letting him sleep in the office for now." Replied Snake

"For now? Why he getting another room built or something?" Asked Shade

"Maybe. Who knows what is going on in Otty's head." Joked Snake

Shade laughed, it was true nobody knew what was going on in Otty's head apart from Otacon himself, he looked over at Snake and noticed he was half awake. He shook his head, Snake would always wear himself out and being injured was not going to help the matter.

"Pain killers kicking in I take it?" Asked Shade

"They are not kicking in they are booting in." Laughed Snake

"Well you not going to bed is not going to help with you current situation." Gruffed Shade

"Hey don't you start on me." Replied Snake

"Look I'm not sitting down here tomorrow morning and get an ear bashing off Adder for not sending you to bed when you felt tired. Get up stairs and get some sleep if that's what the pain killers want you to do to work then let them." Ordered Shade

Snake sighed he guzzled down his coffee and placed his empty cup next to Shades.

"Okay I'm going." Groaned Snake.

"It'll do you some good." Replied Shade

Snake headed upstairs while Shade sat alone in the dark with nothing but the smell of the Coffee and baileys and the thoughts running wild in his head, he had to find MBK again, he had to be sure it was his brother helping and not the test subject luring them in to a false sense of security. The only way he could tell was if he was to take Red eye along with him but Shade knew there was going to be a lot of work involved and he only had one day left till the Mission started.

"Damn it." Muttered Shade

He laid down on the couch and started to doze off but he was only plagued with nightmares, one's of his brother being called for being a traitor or worse yet, Shade being lured to Foxhound by MBK and then being killed by MBK himself.

The morning had come, Mandy walked down the stairs and found Shade asleep on the couch, he looked to have had a rough night by the pillows being chucked on the floor and the coffee table being moved, she shook her head and headed over to the kitchen, Red eye wondered out of the office next door and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning Red." Said Mandy sweetly

"Morning, hey did Shade come home last night?" Asked Red eye concerned

"Yeah, he's on the couch still asleep but be warned I think he had a rough night." Replied Mandy

"You mean be warned hurricane Shade is on it's way." Joked red eye

Mandy chuckled as Red eye shuffled upstairs nearly falling over his feet, Otacon rushed down waving some paperwork above his head and a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Mandy I found something about Shade's brother." Said Otacon excitedly

"Shush, Shade is still asleep on the couch and I think he had a rough night." Whispered Mandy

Otacon looked over to Shade asleep on the couch, he noticed the chucked out pillows and moved coffee table and pulled a face, he slowly crept past the sleeping Shade and over to Mandy who was making some coffee, she looked at Otacon as he thrusted the paper work under her nose.

"I found out about MBK." Said Otacon quietly

"Oh good, Shade would be pleased. Anything interesting?" Asked Mandy

"Yeah, it says when Shade was kicked out MBK was entered into the fox unit as a recruit, he was told not to contact any member of family as it was a top secret government organisation, hence why Shade never heard from him for five years." Replied Otacon

"Makes sense." Said Mandy

"But that's not all, while Foxhound were looking for a new leader, MBK was told to take leave until he was ordered back, it just turns out that the order back was him being turned into a test subject for the ultimate soldier." Replied Otacon

Mandy was quiet, it didn't seem fair for Shade to loose the only brother he had to a mad man's experiments. She looked at Otacon hoping he had some more answers.

"Do we know if he survived?" Asked Mandy

"Nope, after that Records for Foxhound were kept under lock and key but give me some time, I might come across something before the days out." Replied Otacon

Mandy smiled she handed him a cup of coffee and walked over to Shade sleeping on the couch, Otacon hid himself in his office while he moaned about the mess Red eye had made of his floor, Mandy placed Shade's coffee on the table and watched as he slept peacefully. Snake walked down the stairs and could see Shade asleep on the couch while Mandy watched over him, he smiled and casually walked by, Mandy caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Mandy

"Better, still slightly sore but better." Replied Snake

"That's good. Where's Adder?" Asked Mandy

"In the shower doing her usual." Replied Snake

He looked at her concerned as she sat on the floor reading yesterdays paper.

"Why do you want to know?" Asked Snake

"I need a word with her, it's nothing bad." Replied Mandy

Snake shook his head, girly talk, time for Adder and Mandy to chat about crap and giggle endlessly at the slightest little thing, he grinned as he made himself a cup of coffee for the morning, he looked over to Mandy nursing over Shade as he continued to sleep on the couch.

"You know any stranger would think you two were together." Joked Snake

Mandy smiled as she took a sip from her coffee.

"I wish." Replied Mandy

Snake laughed he had an idea what Mandy was going to talk to Adder about when she came down from the shower.

"Thats why you want Adder to talk to." Gruffed Snake

"I'm not telling you." Relied Mandy laughing

Snake walked over to Otacon's office and opened the door only to be greeted with a load of paper being chucked at him and abuse, he quickly closed the door and walked away before Otacon chased after him. Shade started to stir he looked round and saw Mandy looking at him with a cup of coffee placed in front of him.

"Morning sleepy head." Said Mandy quietly

"Oh god not morning, wake me up when it's the afternoon." Moaned Shade

"look as much as you like sleeping in your own pool of drool you have to get up, we need to sit down on this couch and the floor is not a comfortable alternative." Replied Mandy

"It'll do for now." Muttered Shade

Mandy belted Shade round the head and laughed as he groaned and slowly got up, he rubbed his head and grabbed the cup of coffee from the table he looked over at Mandy and grinned.

"Take it I was more amusing to watch then the TV." Joked Shade.

"Anything is more easier on the eye then them morning TV presenters. Even Snake walking around half awake." Laughed Mandy

"I'm telling Adder you have the hots for Snake." Teased Shade

"You do that and I think Adder will laugh at you." Replied Mandy

Shade shook his head, he took himself back upstairs, he passed Adder on the stairs on the way up and smiled at her.

"Good morning Precious." Said Shade

"Whoa, what you so happy about?" Asked Adder

"Oh nothing only I know Mandy has the hots for Snake." Teased Shade

Adder burst out laughing and ruffled Shade's already messed up hair.

"I think you find you have that wrong." Laughed Adder

"I told you." Teased Mandy

Shade shook his fist and carried on walking upstairs to the bathroom while Adder jumped on the couch and sat next to Mandy, while Snake was in the upstairs office hiding from Otacon and surfing the internet out of pure boredom.

"How are you?" Asked Adder

"I'm fine, I need a word with you." Replied Mandy

Snake's ears pricked up and he walked over to the railings, Adder looked up at him and smiled, she walked over and stood underneath.

"My gorgeous, handsome Snake. Did you know you're new Subaru is being delivered today?" Asked Adder

"Nope but I do now." Replied Snake excitedly

Adder looked at her watch and smiled.

"Should be here in five minutes." Said Adder

Snake grinned he ran downstairs as Red eye made his way down with his Kendo stick, nearly being knocked over by Snake running past.

"Hey what's the hurry?" Asked Red eye

"New Subaru." Replied Snake excitedly

He stood in front of the lift and pressed the button, he grabbed his chest as he aggravated his swollen ribs.

"Ow that hurt." Gruffed Snake

"You're own fault." Replied Adder

Snake winced as the lift came up and opened it's doors, he stepped in and went down to the garage, Red eye wondered past into the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Asked Adder

"Do you think you could get Shade to open up to me?" Asked Mandy

"How do you mean,emotionally?" Asked Adder

Mandy nodded as Red eye came over and sat down with them, he placed his tea down on the table and looked at Mandy and Adder with a smile on his face. Mandy felt edgy with him sitting with them while she talked about Shade with Adder.

"It's okay Mandy Red eye already knows." Replied Adder

"He does feel for you." Reassured Red eye

Adder nodded in agreement, it was true that Shade did feel for her but she Knew that Shade had trouble just opening up to someone completely new to him, Adder remembered how hard it was to get Shade to talk to her the first time she found him. Most of the time they would just say hello and goodbye.

"You just need to give him time, he's difficult to work with." Replied Adder

"Likes to keep everything to himself." Said Red eye

Mandy bowed her head while she took a sip of her coffee, she tried to listen to the advice Adder and Red eye gave her but it just sounded like hard work to get Shade to just open up to her. Adder had a thought come into her head that made her smile.

"Maybe we should all go out tonight and leave you and Shade alone." Suggested Adder

"I don't think that'll happen, Otacon is getting ready for tomorrow, the last thing he wants is us going out late at night."Replied Mandy

"I'm sure we can twist his arm some what." Giggled Red eye

Adder shrugged her shoulders and looked over at Mandy who was pondering the idea in her mind.

"It's worth a shout, either that or we pretend to go out but end up hiding in the garage." Replied Adder

"I'll see what I can do, but if not you lot are hiding in the garage." Replied Mandy

"Have I got to drag Otacon with us?"Asked Adder

"Nope just bribe him with his lap top and a game of solitaire." Joked Mandy

Shade wondered downstairs half naked, muttering about his favourite t-shirt being in the wash, Mandy stared over at him and smiled, Shade pulled a confused look and carried on walking to the pile of washing on the kitchen table that Otacon had folded only for Shade to ruin it by pulling out his shirt.

"Someone's gonna be in trouble." Said Adder

"He'll get over it." Replied Shade

He pulled the t-shirt on and wondered over to the lift to go up to the armoury and clean the guns, Mandy smiled as Shade stood there waiting for the lift to come up.

"Hey I take it you told Snake his car was here then?" Asked Shade

"Yeah and he moved like a bat out of hell to see it." Laughed Adder

"Typical. Anyway if you lot want me, I'm upstairs cleaning up the weapons." Gruffed Shade

Shade stepped into the lift as it come up, he was about to close the doors when Mandy rushed over and stood in the doorway.

"Shade just to let you know, the gang are going out tonight to do some last minute training and Otacon wants us to stay here and look after the base." Said Mandy

"Well If that's the case I better gets some training in before tonight." Replied Shade

He smiled at Mandy before the doors closed on her and the lift travelled up to the armoury, Adder sat on the couch clapping while Red eye started heading over to Otacon's office and breaking the news to him, there was a loud "what the hell" but Red eye managed to twist his arm to take the group out to a restaurant before the mission the next day. Snake came back up from the garage with a huge grin on his face, Adder looked over at him and laughed.

"Take it you're pleased with it then?" Asked Adder

"Pleased is not the word, amazed is." Said Snake

"Well just to let you know we are all going out tonight apart from Mandy and Shade." Said Adder

"Why are they not going?" Asked Snake

"Something me and Red eye have set up."Replied Adder

Snake was just to ask a question as to what the set up was but it clicked what they were up to and he just responded with a thumbs up, Adder leapt off the couch and walked over to Snake while Red eye started cooking up something to eat.

It was seven thirty at night and the gang were making their way out leaving Shade and Mandy behind at the base, Shade was sitting on the railings upstairs reading up on the paperwork Otacon had handed to him, Mandy made her way upstairs and sat at the PC next to Shade.

"What you looking at?" Asked Mandy

"Something about the new Foxhound that's all." Gruffed Shade

He saw pictures of his brother before they changed him with the documents of "Ideal test subject" underneath, Shade frowned as he read what they planned to do with MBK and knowing what they had done with him, it made him angry inside but at least he knew his brother was alive but he didn't know what side he was fighting on. Mandy looked up at him and noticed the frown on his face as he read up on his brother.

"It hurts don't it?"Asked Mandy

"Yeah, they take away my brother and make a freak out of him." Muttered Shade

Shade jumped off the railings and sat down at the PC next to Mandy, he tossed the paperwork on the table and flung his legs up onto the table, Mandy looked at him and laughed.

"So much for respecting office furniture." Laughed Mandy

"I have heard worse things done to office furniture but I shall not go on." Joked Shade

"And I bet you have at least done one of them?" Asked Mandy

"What photocopy my backside? At least everyone has done that." Replied Shade

"No I meant the other things." Teased Mandy

Shade laughed and shook his head as Mandy continued surfing the net for something to do, Shade looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that about me?" Asked Shade

Mandy shrugged her shoulders and continued to look at the screen, avoiding Shade's gaze knowing he was trying to get at something she was not ready to say, Shade rolled off his chair and stood behind Mandy, he placed his hands on her shoulders and dragged her chair away from the PC, Mandy was confused while Shade stood in front of the PC with his arms folded and a grin on his face.

"Now you're gonna talk to me." Gruffed Shade

"What do you mean?" Asked Mandy concerned

"You know what I mean but you are too scared to tell me." Replied Shade

Mandy sighed, she knew Shade wanted to know sooner or later and it was the whole reason why Adder and Red eye got the group to go out and leave the two of them alone, she looked up at him and bared a slight smile.

"I've grown to like you a lot Shade, I'm just scared that you won't open up to me." Replied Mandy

"It takes ages for me to open up to someone, Adder would have told you that." Said Shade

Mandy nodded, she remembered Adder telling her that about Shade

"But you're a bit like Adder, there's an instant click between us. It took me a few days to get used to Adder and it did with you but I think I can trust you with a heck of a lot." Replied Shade

Mandy blushed she smiled at Shade as he sat down on the floor and smiled back at her, Mandy shuffled the chair close to Shade and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You're a good looking bloke but I would like you to move out of the way of my PC so I can find what I am looking for." Joked Mandy

"Damn and I thought I was what you were looking for" Teased Shade

"Maybe but that would be telling." Replied Mandy

Shade grinned he stood up and leaned over Mandy, Mandy looked up and smiled as Shade was face to face with her, he placed his hand underneath her chin and smiled.

"Think it;s about time we gave into our feelings for once." Suggested Shade

Snake and Red eye were outside the restaurant getting some fresh air, Snake was feeling a bit woozy after his pain killers started kicking in and Adder suggested he go outside to get some air with Red.

"Feeling better?" Asked Red eye

"A bit I just need a few more minutes and I'll be back in." Replied Snake

Red eye smiled, he walked back in the restaurant leaving Snake to get himself better, Adder looked over to Red eye as he approached the table.

"Is he okay?" Asked Adder concerned

"Yeah he's fine he just wants a few more minutes that's all." Replied Red eye

Snake was leaning against the wall and looking across from the restaurant, the wooziness was going slightly and Snake was a bit more aware of his surroundings, he stretched out and was about to make his way back in when he notice d something happening across the road. A woman wearing red stepped out of a stretched black Volvo and was dragging behind her what seemed to be a man wearing a hooded jacket and was wearing chains around his wrists and ankles.

"THIS'LL TEACH YOU TO RUN AWAY." Yelled the woman

She kicked him in the face and continued to drag him along a dark alleyway, Snake frowned he went back into the restaurant and got Red's attention and Adder's

"I need you guys to give me a hand." Gruffed Snake

Red eye and Adder looked at him confused and followed him outside of the restaurant leaving Otacon to stay behind and look after the table. Snake guided Adder and Red eye across the road where he saw what was happening, they crept down an alleyway and saw the woman with the man in chains screaming and shouting at him, Adder looked concerned as the woman beat the crap out of him, Red eye looked at the man and collapsed on the floor clutching his head in agony, Snake looked at him.

"Ow damn it he's trying to get into my head." Growled Red eye

"He knows we are here?" Asked Adder

"He saw Snake before the Woman kicked him in the face and knew he wanted to see what was going on."Replied Red eye

Adder sneaked forward a bit and noticed the man had one red eye and one blue eye, she shuddered as she saw the blood trickle down his face and form a puddle underneath him, The woman was standing in front of him while she ordered her guards to pick him up off the floor.

"The next time you run, these men will kill you. You maybe Shadow eye's test subject but it don't stop me killing you like all of the same from your sad group." Growled the woman

Adder stopped dead and looked back at Snake, the woman and her group started to head back, Adder ordered the group to hide. The woman strolled by, the man in chains caught a glimpse of Adder on the wall and looked up as he passed. Red eye looked at Snake hiding behind the boxes, as Adder slowly made her way back down to rejoin the group.

"Who was that?" Asked Adder

"Her name is ruby and that man with her was MBK Shade's brother." replied Red eye


	7. Garden of two souls

Snake watched as the car drove away, he walked through the piled up boxes and over to Adder and Red eye, Adder noticed he looked out of it as he stumbled through the boxes and struggled to keep his balance.

"Snake you okay?" Asked Adder concerned

"Nope I'm gonna pass out now." replied Snake

Snake took a few steps forward and collapsed on the ground, Adder rushed over to him and turned him onto his back, Red eye crouched down next to Adder as Snake lay in her arms out cold.

"What the hell happened?" Asked Adder

"I don't know Adder, but he's coming round." Replied Red eye

Snake started to come round, he opened his eyes and saw Adder holding him in her arms, Snake frowned as Red eye looked around the alleyway.

"Fuck's sake." Muttered Snake

"You okay now?" Asked Adder

"Yeah I am now, I just felt really dizzy when the Man walked by being dragged behind by that woman. Who the hell were they?" Asked Snake

"Ruby and the man was Shade's brother MBK." Replied Red eye

Adder helped Snake onto his feet as Red eye tried to piece together what just happened, he saw the Blood trail on the floor and went over it again and again to try and piece it together, then he clicked, he knew what MBK was trying to do as he remembered him looking up at Adder on the wall briefly.

"Adder when MBK looked at you did you feel or hear anything?" Asked Red eye

"Yeah I heard someone say help." Replied Adder

"And Snake did he notice you before you felt dizzy?" Asked Red eye

"Yeah briefly, why?" Asked Snake

Red eye looked at Snake and Adder as they stood there looking confused.

"He saw me and I heard him say hurry, I think he was reaching out to us, trying to get s to understand what hell he was going through. I think he's trying to help us." Replied Red eye

"How?" Asked Adder

"By contacting us through telepathy, a gift Shadow eye gave him that he's starting to use against him. It seems he's gonna be the one to guide us through the base." Replied Red eye

Snake shook himself down while Red eye made his way back to the restaurant to keep Otacon company, Snake draped his arm around Adder as she looked at him concerned, worried about him collapsing in front of her like that.

"Sure you are okay?" Asked Adder

"I'm fine now, seriously. I just felt dizzy when MBK walked by. Think he could have passed out in the car from blood loss." Gruffed Snake

Adder bared a smile as Red eye turned around and looked at them both, sensing Adder's concern over Snake.

"It wasn't Snake who passed out, MBK was making him feel how he felt and he did indeed pass out from the blood loss hence why Snake collapsed." Said Red Eye

Adder smiled as Red eye reassured her of her concerns, they walked back across the road back to the restaurant where Otacon was waiting for them outside, he had paid the bill for them. He put his hands in his pockets and watched as the group approached him.

"Where the hell did you guys go?" Asked Otacon

"Getting a taste of what we are up against." Replied Snake

"Foxhound?" Asked Otacon

"We saw a few members just now, Otty they are a bunch of vicious bastards." Replied Adder

Otacon looked at them stunned, Foxhound were around and he just hoped they did not see Snake, Adder and Red eye.

"They didn't see us, but we saw MBK and He's trying to help us." gruffed Red eye

"We better get back and tell Shade." Said Otacon concerned

"Oh but we have only been out an hour." Whined Adder

"I don't care this is important." Replied Otacon sternly

Snake started laughing as Adder whispered something in his ear and started to giggle with him, Red eye smiled as Otacon had a confused look on his face.

"All those in favour of going to the bar raise their hands now." Gruffed Snake

Adder and Red eye and Snake raised their hands while Otacon kept his down knowing he was outnumbered he took a deep breath and admitted defeat.

"Okay fine but only one more hour, no more, no less." Ordered Otacon

Adder smiled as Red eye and Snake headed off to a nearby bar, Otacon trudging behind in defeat, Adder laughed as Otacon moped behind them, he hated bars and that's why he was not impressed with the idea.

"Hey lighten up Otty, I'll look after you." Said Adder

"That is so easy for you to say." Moaned Otacon

Red eye and Snake walked into the bar while Adder and Otacon followed behind, Adder protected Otacon like she said she would even though there was nothing him to protect him from since Snake and Red eye were around him.

An hour had passed, the group were making their way back to the base, Adder and Red eye were merry while Snake and Otacon remained the only two not drinking, Snake because of medical reasons. Adder jumped on Snake's back and cuddled up to him while red eye burst out laughing for no apparent reason. Snake grinned as Adder smothered him in kisses.

"Okay, Okay I know you love me." Laughed Snake

"Well I just want to reinforce the issue." Joked Adder

Snake chuckled to himself as he dug around in his pockets for the key to the base, Red eye tripped over the curb and fell over but he was giggling, Otacon walked over and helped him onto his feet while Snake unlocked the door to the base garage and walked in, Subaru being the first vehicle to greet him on the way in, Adder ran up to the car and sprawled herself all over the bonnet.

"Which one is more prettier? Me or the car?" Asked Adder

"Now that;s not fair." Replied Snake

"No it's fair." Giggled Adder

Snake grinned as Adder sat on the front of the car smiling. Snake walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, she snuggled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his back.

"Well obviously you are the better choice." Replied Snake

"Really? I thought the car was more fascinating?" Asked Adder

"Nope you over the car any day." Said Snake sweetly

Red eye started laughing as he wobbled all over the place.

"Do you mean literally over the car?" Asked red eye laughing

Snake grinned as Otacon grabbed hold of Red eye to stop him stumbling over and causing a racket, Snake looked over at Adder and kissed her gently on the lips, he lifted Adder off the car and carried her over to the lift.

"How the hell did I pull a decent bloke like you?" Asked Adder

"You smiled. That's all I need." Replied Snake sweetly

Adder pressed the button and waited for the lift to be called down, it was unusually quiet but Adder wasn't worried. Red eye stumbled over as the lift doors opened, Otacon in tow. Adder leapt out of Snake's arms and awaited for the lift doors to open to the main base, Red eye was lumped in the corner giggling to himself.

"Well I think he's drunk." Said Snake

"Drunk? He's beyond that thanks to you." Replied Otacon

"Hey I did tell him to go easy." Gruffed Snake

"Oh and that really stopped him."Muttered Otacon

The doors flew open to the main base, it looked a mess, paper was chucked everywhere, cups all over the place, tables turned. Otacon panicked fearing the base had been infiltrated and Shade and Mandy either kidnapped or killed, he ran out of the lift and searched downstairs in his office in case important documents had been taken. Snake just stood in the door way of the lift with Adder and Red eye, a grin came across Snake's face.

"Have you ever considered Shade and Mandy are missing?" Asked Snake

"Yes but I'm too worried about my documents." Replied Otacon

"Obviously" Muttered Snake

He walked over to the couch and stood on it while Otacon searched franticly through out his office, he looked up to the top deck and grinned.

"OI SHADE." Yelled Snake

There was some stumbling around and shuffling heard upstairs, Snake was standing on the couch with his arms folded with Adder standing next to him smiling, Shade stumbled out of his room half naked and noticed Snake standing on the couch with a huge grin.

"Do you mind telling me what's been going on here?" Asked Snake

"Ah... Well you see..." Stumbled Shade

"I'm all ears Shade." gruffed Snake

"Mandy lost her ear ring."Replied Shade

Red eye burst out laughing as Shade tried to lie his way out of the questions and Snake could see he was struggling so he made the questions harder for him to answer.

"So does that explain why the cups and paperwork and tables are turned?" Asked Snake curiously

"Well you know what ear rings are like." Stuttered Shade

Snake shook his head and continued to interrogate Shade as much as he could. Shade was growing ever more uncomfortable with Snake's questioning.

"Where is Mandy by the way?" Asked Snake

"Still trying to find it." Replied Shade with a smile

Snake jumped over the couch and walked over to the stairs, Shade rushed over and stood at the top step with his arms folded.

"You can't come up Snake we're still in the process of trying to find it." Gruffed Shade

"Aww come on I can give you a hand." Laughed Snake

Snake started to make his way upstairs while Shade struggled to keep him away from the little secret he had hiding, Snake knew what was going on hence why he was pushing to get into Shade's room to solve the so called mystery. Shade leapt in front of his door when Snake approached it.

"Hey what you got hiding in there?" Asked Snake

"Nnn...nothing." Stuttered Shade

"So why are you protecting your room with your life?"Asked Snake

"Because you really don't want to know what I have in there."Replied Shade

"What?" Asked Snake

"I...err...Have a tiger in there."Muttered Shade

Snake laughed, he pushed Shade out of the way and flung the door open, Mandy was on the floor searching for the supposed lost ear ring, Snake shook his head and walked back over to Shade sitting on the floor.

"Some tiger." Laughed Snake

"Yeah yeah, bite me." Muttered Shade

Snake looked at Shade's arm and noticed some very faint scratch marks down his arm, Snake grinned and started to walk downstairs with the rest of group where they stood waiting for the news, Otacon sitting at the kitchen table flicking through the individual files.

"So what was it all about?" Asked Adder

"Apparently Mandy lost an ear ring and they were ransacking the place to find it." Replied Snake

"Mandy don't wear ear rings." Replied Adder

"That's what I thought." Gruffed Snake

"Well now I can put all these files back." Said Otacon

"Alphabetically and catorgorically, yes." Joked Snake

Otacon rolled his eyes and started to file away his paperwork back in their rightful places. Adder tripped up over Red eye who was fast asleep on the floor next to the couch in a drunken stupor, his Kendo stick huddled next to him, Adder smiled, she grabbed a blanket from Otacon's office and draped it over Red eye.

"We did say take it easy." Whispered Adder

Red eye mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over babbling to himself. Shade walked downstairs and sat next to Adder on the couch still half naked, Adder laughed and poked him in the side to get his attention.

"Hey put a shirt on." Joked Adder

"I'm cooling off, it's hard work trying to find an ear ring you know." Laughed Shade

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Asked Adder sarcasticly

"Yes." Gruffed Shade

"Shade I know you and I know what you've been up too and it wasn't looking for an ear ring, now was it?" Replied Adder

Shade smiled and went quiet he leaned back on the couch and rested his feet on the coffee table as he started to flick through the channels on the T.V, Adder shook her head and smiled, Shade didn't need to lie to her but it was probably revenge for when she hid her relationship with Snake from Shade for months.

"Okay you've made your point." Muttered Adder

Shade just beamed a grin at Adder, Mandy looked down at Shade sitting on the couch and smiled at him, Shade looked up and noticed her smiling at him she started to blow kisses at him but quickly stopped when Adder looked up to see what Shade was looking at.

"I found it by the way." Said Mandy

"Good where was it?" Asked Shade

"In my shoe." replied Mandy

Adder gave her a weird expression and raised an eyebrow at her.

"But you don't wear ear rings." Said Adder

"Errr clip ons." Replied Mandy quickly

Adder looked over to Shade who was tapping his cheek and looking at Adder from the corner of his eye, Adder just laughed.

"Shade you're just a stud." Joked Adder

"And proud." Laughed Shade

Red eye started to come round, he grabbed his Kendo stick and sat up, noticing Adder and Shade sitting on the couch laughing, red eye rubbed his head and groaned.

"God my head hurts." Moaned Red eye

"That's what you get when you let Snake buy your drinks." Replied Adder

"Do not remind me." Muttered Red eye

He fell back on the floor and stared at the ceiling, his head pounding, all sounds around him sounding louder then they actually are and his vision slightly sensitive to the light but Red eye had to over come it somehow. Snake walked over with some black coffee for Red eye to drink.

"Here get this down you." Said Snake

Red eye took the black coffee and looked at it with an ill expression on his face, he looked up to Snake, while he stood in front of him talking to Adder and Shade, Red eye placed the cup on the coffee table.

"Am I supposed to feel sick?" Asked Red eye

"I suppose, it's just the alcohol coming out of your system. Don't sweat about it." Gruffed Shade

"Then it has a funny way of doing it." Grumbled Red eye

He quickly ran upstairs to the bathroom, his hand covering his mouth in the hope of reaching the bathroom in time, Shade looked panicked as he noticed Otacon was not in his office.

"Wait isn't Otacon upstairs in the bathroom?" Asked Shade

"He is but I'm sure as hell not asking him what he's doing." Gruffed Snake

Red eye burst into the bathroom while Otacon was having a late night shower, he quickly covered himself up with the shower curtain while Red eye puked his guts up.

"RED EYE GOD DAMN IT." Yelled Otacon

"Ah there ya go." Laughed Snake

Shade, Adder and Snake burst out laughing while Otacon shouted obscenities at Red eye for throwing his guts up while he was having a shower, Mandy came downstairs and looked at the group oddly.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Asked Mandy

"Oh nothing, Red eye is just puking his guts up that's all." Replied Adder

Shadow eye was standing over the badly beaten MBK, he was slumped in a heap on the floor as the blood trickled down his face, the light in his eyes were fading slowly. Shadow eye grabbed MBK by the hair and slammed him against the wall Ocelot standing by his side, revolver loaded in case of escape.

"Why did you run away from Ruby when you were under strict orders not to?" Asked Shadow eye

MBK spat blood at Shadow eyes shoes and pulled off a slight grin at him.

"Wanted a taste of freedom." Replied MBK

Shadow eye dropped MBK on the floor and kicked him in the gut repeatedly to try and drive the point over to him, who was the boss around the base.

"YOU ARE NOT TO SHOW YOUR FACE IN PUBLIC." Shouted Shadow eye

MBK groaned in pain, he clutched his chest and rolled onto his back, Shadow eye crouched down and leaned over MBK staring into his blackened eyes as the blood continued to flow out of him and cover his face.

"Ain't like you to give a fuck though is it?" Asked MBK

Shadow eye stamped on MBK'S hand, he yelled in pain as Shadow eye made sure he broke every single finger to inflict more agony on MBK.

"Now you start following my rules and I won't deprive you of medical help." Growled Shadow eye

MBK started laughing, his bones in his hand could be heard clicking loudly back together, the cuts on his face started to heal themselves quickly while MBK's started to turn black. He got up and grinned at Shadow eye.

"You forgot one thing asshole. I can self heal." Growled MBK

He picked Shadow eye up and slung him across the room, the guards surrounded MBK as he went to go and attack Shadow eye again harder then last time.

"TRANQ THE BASTARD." Yelled Shadow eye

All of the guards fired tranquilliser rounds at MBK, he stood there laughing at them for a couple of seconds before the serum kicked in and MBK fell to the floor in a deep sleep, the guards dragged him out of the room while Ruby tended to Shadow eye lying on the floor helpless.

"I can see me destroying him and starting again." Said Shadow eye

"That's what you get when you splice human cells with Black Adder cells." Replied Ruby

"One mistake I shall not be making again. Keep an eye on him for a week, see where we stand after that but in the meantime get another test subject ready." Ordered Shadow eye

"Yes sir." Replied Ruby

She saluted Shadow eye and followed after the guards.

Red eye was up late with Shade and Snake after spending most of the night vomiting, Shade was on the laptop playing internet games while Snake watched. Red eye was wrapped in a blanket given to him by Adder.

"I never want to be drunk again." Muttered Red eye

"Hey you was knocking them back like it was coke or something." Replied Snake

"Big mistake."Muttered Red eye

Red eye slumped over the table trying to clear his head from the pain but it seemed to get worse, he pulled a face of discomfort and looked at Snake for help.

"I need painkillers." Said Red eye

"You sure it's just the alcohol Red? You're looking really pale." Replied Snake concerned

"I'll be..."

Red eye fell to the ground clutching his head in agony, Snake looked over at Shade with panic but Shade knew there was nothing they could do, he went over to red and crouched next to him placing his hands on his back.

"Hey Red you still with us?" Asked Shade

"It's your brother again he's trying to get through to us." Growled Red eye

"Then let him." Gruffed Shade

Red eye passed out, Shade backed off while Snake stood nearby confused at the whole entire situation, Shade sat on the floor waiting for Red eye to wake up, he knew he could be contacting his brother right now and maybe he'll know where he is and get him out of Shadow eyes base and out of harms way like an older brother should.

Red eye was in a huge garden, trees surrounding the edges, a swing chair to the left of him, small wooden hut behind him, wild animals roaming free, Snakes mainly but none the less they roamed freely around the grounds of the garden. Red eye knew this was not where he really was but the concious of another mind, one that meant no harm or threat to him. He heard the slight shuffle of footsteps through the grass behind him, he turned around and saw MBK standing behind him holding a glass of water in his hand.

"Glad you came." Said MBK

"Are you still alive?" Asked Red eye

"What makes you ask?" Asked MBK

"I saw you get beat up pretty bad." Replied Red eye

"Oh that, it's nothing, I can self heal myself."Gruffed MBK

Red eye smiled as MBK sat on the grass looking out over his garden, it was beautiful to see, flowers were out in bloom, butterflies fluttered all over the garden. A place for an untroubled soul to be. Red eye sat down next to MBK on the grass.

"Fancy a beer?" Asked MBK

"No thanks I'm done drinking tonight." Replied Red eye

MBK took a sip of his water and placed it down beside him on the grass, he sighed as he stared at his surroundings, the feeling knowing he was miles away from his brother or any form of civilian contact and the only person who could help him was Red eye.

"Hows Shade?" Asked MBK

"As far as I know he's fine." Replied Red eye

MBK smiled.

"Glad to hear it." Said MBK

Red eye paused he wanted to know the real reason MBK brought him to this garden he created in his mind, was it a resting spot for his soul or somewhere peaceful he could run to when things in the real world got too much for him to bare. Red eye sighed as he plucked up the courage to ask the question that had plagued him this whole entire time.

"Why did you bring me here MBK?" Asked Red eye

"I need someone to hear me out before they come back." Replied MBK

"Who's they?"Asked Red eye

"It's not important now, look get Shade here to me as quick as you can, Shadow eye is planning to destroy me if I don't behave myself which is not going to happen. I have at least a week at the most to live." Replied MBK

Red eye looked at MBK stunned, he knew this was a matter of do or die for Shade, MBK's life was resting on Shade's intrusion into the base.

"How tight is security?" Asked Red eye

"Very. They have guards everywhere but nothing Snake and Adder can't handle." gruffed MBK

"Well if we get you out alive what will happen to you?" Asked Red eye

"Well it's not like I can show my face in public is it? I don't know Red, we'll just have to wait and see that's all I can say." Replied MBK

There was the sound of heavy footsteps coming behind them, the wild animals started to run, the leaves on the tree's fell, the flowers died and the sun went in. The garden turned from beautiful to frightening, Mist crept in under there feet, MBK panicked he looked at Red eye.

"They are here." Stuttered MBK

"WHO ARE THEY?" Yelled Red eye

MBK froze as the light turned to dark.

"GO RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" Screamed MBK

The Garden disappeared and there was a bright white light before Red eye woke up again into the real world, Shade was crouched over him while Snake sat on the couch drinking coffee. Red eye groaned as he familiarised himself to his surroundings.

"Is he awake?" Asked Snake

"Yeah I think so." replied Shade

Red eye slowly eased himself up off the floor and sat down on the couch next to Snake, he grabbed his coffee from his hands and guzzled it down as quick as he could, Snake raised an eyebrow at Red eye's strange behaviour.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Asked Snake

Red eye quickly placed the cup down and looked at Snake and Shade shaken, he wrapped the blanket around him tightly making them think he was cold but they both knew something was up, something he had seen was not quite right.

"Red eye tell us." Said Shade

"I can't." Stuttered Red eye

Shade looked concerned as Red eye shook violently, curled up in a ball rocking to himself.

"Please red eye what's wrong?" Pleaded Shade

"It was awful." Muttered Red eye

"What was? My coffee?" Asked Snake

Shade gave Snake a frown.

"Be serious Snake." Said Shade

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood here." Replied Snake

"I don't care." gruffed Shade

Red eye tucked his head under the blanket and sighed hoping to hide his pain from Shade and Snake as to what he saw in the garden MBK sent him too.

"MBK is in a lot of trouble." Whispered Red eye

"Wanna expand on that?" Asked Shade

"Maybe I do or maybe I don't. It was too horrifying to even think about what happened after our conversation, it was surreal." Muttered Red eye

"Red spit it out." Growled Shade

"I can't" Replied Red eye

Shade grabbed Red eye by the scruff of his neck and forced him to speak to him about MBK but Red eye was too scared to tell him what happened, too scared to tell him what Shadow eye had planned to do with his brother in question. Snake broke up the two and sat in between them to avoid further confrontations they may have.

"Red just tell him, save his soul from any more torture." Gruffed Snake

"Okay but it isn't nice." Replied Red eye

Shade looked at red Eye curiously waiting for the answer to just spill from his mouth, what was so horrifying that it scared him so badly.

"Shadow eye is planning to kill you're brother in a week, he was an experiment that disobeyed him and he could not allow him to progress, but what happened afterwards was the worst, his garden turned cold like his soul had turned." Replied Red eye.


	8. The start of the Journey

MBK was awoken by an ice cold bucket of water chucked over his head, he looked up and noticed a guard standing over him holding a gun to his head, MBK grinned as he saw the terror in the guards eyes.

"Don't try anything funny." Gruffed the guard.

"Why are you on your own?" Asked MBK

The guard started shaking as MBK stood up and looked deep into the guards eyes, The red one glowing more furiously then the blue one, MBK placed his hand over the barrel of the gun and smiled at the guard.

"Dare you to shoot me." Hissed MBK

The guard frowned he squeezed the trigger, nothing happened, he pulled the gun back and saw the barrel smoking but nothing had come out of it, no shot was heard, no hole in MBK's hand was created. MBK Snatched the gun out of the guards hand and aimed it at his head.

"Hmm. A dud. Let's try that again." Said MBK

He aimed at the guard as he slowly backed away terrified, MBK smiled as the gun was level with the guards head, he squeezed the trigger. The supposed dud bullet shot out of the barrel of the gun and travelled through the guards head, the guard slumped to the ground dead, MBK dropped the gun on the ground and stepped over the dead guard.

"Looks like it wasn't a dud after all." Gruffed MBK

He walked out of his prison cell and faded into the darkness the only thing noticeable was his eyes but they were enough to send terror down anybody's spine.

Snake and Adder were cuddled up in bed fast asleep, Adder was snuggled up in Snakes chest while he had his arms wrapped round her to keep her warm.

"Adder meet me at the bridge." Came a voice

Adder quickly woke up and jumped up waking Snake up with her, he sat up and looked at Adder concerned and half asleep.

"Let me guess bad dream." Asked Snake

"No, I heard someone calling me." replied Adder

Snake wrapped his arms around her to try and comfort her and get her back to sleep ready for the mission tomorrow morning but Adder was too wired to even think about it, she started pulling on her T-shirt.

"Adder it's five in the morning, in another three hours we gotta get up again. Forget about it and come back to bed." Said Snake

Adder looked back at him and smiled and then continued to get dressed, Snake rolled his eyes and fell back on the bed knowing he wasn't going to win with Adder and her subconscious, it was mostly right when it came to it.

"Where you going?" Asked Snake

"The bridge, someone's talking to me." Replied Adder

"Yeah it's me and I'm saying ignore it and come back to bed, keep me warm." Gruffed Snake

Adder giggled as she placed her black hat on her head, she crawled over to Snake and laid on top of him, giving him a cuddle and a kiss.

"I'll be back as quick as I can." Said Adder

"You better. Because if not I'll find you and kick your ass for making me wait." Joked Snake

"Oh but it'll be worth the wait." Teased Adder

"Oh you're no fun." Joked Snake

"Aww, Shame. You'll have to wait then won't you." Said Adder sarcasticly

Snake grinned as Adder rolled off him to go out but Snake grabbed her t-shirt and pulled her back to him, he gave her a passionate kiss, Adder pulled away grinning at him, she placed her finger on his lips.

"Right I'm off, I'll be back soon okay." Whispered Adder

"Don't keep me waiting."Said Snake

"leave you hanging? Why would I do a thing like that?" Teased Adder

Snake rolled his eyes and fell back into the bed, he closed his eyes to try and get to sleep while Adder grabbed the keys to the car and quickly went downstairs to the garage. Shade shuffled out of his room with a glass, he noticed Adder quickly heading to the lift.

"Hey where you going at this time in the morning?" Asked Shade

"To settle my subconscious." replied Adder

She quickly hopped into the lift before Shade could even ask what she was doing, he shook his head and walked downstairs.

MBK was waiting on the Washington bridge for Adder to come along, he leaned against the railings, he pulled his hood up to cover his face, his clothes were tattered and his shoes barley kept his feet warm, he noticed a black Subaru approach where he was resting, Adder leapt out of the car and walked up to MBK.

"So you came." Said MBK

Adder froze, stunned to know the voice she heard in her head was not a dream but MBK trying to get through to her.

"You must be MBK, how did you know I would come?" Asked Adder

"I knew." Replied MBK

He walked over to Adder and placed his hands on her shoulders, Adder could see his eyes more clearly, she wasn't afraid by him just curious, she put her hand on his hood and went to remove it but MBK placed one of his hands firmly on top of Adders.

"Don't." Gruffed MBK

"Why not?" Asked Adder

"I've escaped, if they find me I'm dead, I can't show my face." Gruffed MBK

Adder removed her hand from his hood, MBK placed his hands on Adders face and looked deep into her eyes, Adder squirmed but MBK kept a tight grip, the world around them froze only MBK and Adder could move, Adder looked around and was shocked, time had stopped and the only people who could move in frozen time was MBK and Adder.

"What the hell have you done?" Asked Adder

"Frozen time, it give me a chance to explain everything to you before I get caught." Replied MBK

"How long have you been missing?" Asked Adder

"About half an hour, cell check is every hour so in another half an hour they'll find out I'm gone and I need to be a few steps ahead of them." Sad MBK

Adder pulled a face, she tried to think how to help him, she knew she couldn't bring him to the base it could attract too much attention from foxhound and they didn't have the room, Adder sighed thinking it was hopeless until a thought crossed her mind. Shade's apartment was still free and she had the keys to get in.

"I know where you can go and stay low for a while." Said Adder

"Take me there." Gruffed MBK

Adder walked over to the Subaru and tried to open the door to get in but it was locked up, Adder started muttering to herself, MBK looked around ad then looked back at Adder while she scratched her head in frustration.

"I swear I didn't lock this car." Muttered Adder

"Err Adder, times still frozen. That's why."Replied MBK

Adder looked around and noticed that it was still frozen and the car wouldn't open until MBK unfroze time, Adder shook her head and waited for MBK, his blue eye glowed brightly as time slowly began again. Adder opened the car doors and ordered MBK to get in, she started the car and headed off towards Shade's empty apartment

They arrived at the apartment, MBK walked in and turned on the lights. The flat was still fully furnished and there was still some of his items laying about after he moved most of them to the base

"Wow whoever lives here sure has a fancy lifestyle."Gasped MBK

Adder laughed as she started to leave the apartment with MBK looking around in awe, Adder looked back at MBK.

"Your brother use to live here." Replied Adder

"Shade? Well where is he now if he ain't here?" Asked MBK

"He's with us but that's classified." Said Adder

She started to walk away from the apartment, MBK ran out the door and looked to Adder as she walked off down the corridor.

"Wait!"Said MBK

"What? I gotta get heading back." Gruffed Adder

"Tell him where I am for me. Please?" Asked MBK

"Will do. I'll send someone round with some bare essentials for you." Replied Adder

Adder arrived at the base she rolled into the garage, music blaring so everyone knew she was back. Snake was in the garage waiting, still in his pyjama bottoms and wearing a hooded jacket to cover his chest up. Adder switched off the engine and shook her head, she got out of the car and tossed Snake the keys.

"Either you're down here waiting for me or to check I haven't scratched your new toy." Said Adder

"Ooh I like it when you're harsh to me." Teased Snake

Adder smiled she ran up to him and leapt onto him, Snake caught her and gave her a hug, he removed her hat and chucked it on the floor while Adder kissed him gently on the lips, Adder started to remove his jacket, Snake stared at the Subaru behind them and grinned.

"Hey I got an idea." Said Snake

Adder looked at the Subaru behind them she smiled and looked back at Snake.

"Oh you're gonna take Red eye up on his drunken Idea." Replied Adder seductively

"Yeah why not." Replied Snake

Snake picked Adder up and carried her over to the car and placed her on the bonnet of the car, Adder laid back and put her arms behind her head and smiled at Snake, he took his jacket off and flung it on the floor.

"Now you're gonna pay for making me wait twenty minutes." Said Snake

"I can't wait to see what twenty minutes has done to you." Teased Adder

Snake leaned over Adder and started to kiss her passionately, Adder caressed his back while he started to slowly remove her jacket, wrapped in a passionate clinch as items of clothes were being thrown all over the place, two jackets and a t-shirt. The lift came down and Mandy walked in on Snake and Adder's antics.

"Okay what the hell are you guys doing down here apart from being intimate with each other?" Asked Mandy

Snake and Adder quickly stopped what they were doing and looked over at Mandy as she waited patiently for answers.

"Well...we thought we heard something." Replied Snake

"Yeah we came down to check it out." Said Adder

Mandy raised an eyebrow at the pair of them.

"Snake was giving me a kiss of life because I fell over on one of Shade's tools and knocked myself out." Said Adder

" So what are you doing on the car?" Asked Mandy

"Err... just decided to put her on the car." Replied Snake

"Take it upstairs you two."Laughed Mandy

"You heard the lady." Said Snake

Adder laughed as Snake scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the lift, Mandy coughed and pointed to the scattered clothes on the floor, Snake looked round and smiled back at Mandy.

"Kinda got my hands full."Replied Snake

Mandy tutted, she went over and picked the clothes up and handed them to Adder who was resting in Snake's arms. Mandy sighed as they got back into the lift and back up to the base where they headed back upstairs, Mandy meanwhile headed into Otacon's little office and powered up the PC to find out any last minute information before the group headed off on their mission. She sat up with a cup of coffee as she clicked endlessly through the information on Otacon's PC, she noticed Shade shuffling downstairs and heading to the office.

"Hey." Groaned Shade

"Can't sleep?" Asked Mandy

"Three hours sleep, that's enough for me." Replied Shade

"Hey I can help you sleep." Teased Mandy

"Yeah yeah, I bet you could." Replied Shade grinning

Mandy looked at Shade and ran her hand down his chest as she browsed through the files, Shade grabbed her hand and then pulled her away from the computer, Mandy grinned as she pounced onto Shade and started kissing him.

"Hey, hey, we nearly got caught out last time." Gruffed Shade

"Hey come on live life on the edge." Replied Mandy

Shade pushed Mandy away and walked out of the office, Mandy raised an eyebrow and looked at Shade.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Asked Mandy

"Forget it I'm going back to bed." Said Shade coldly

Shade headed back upstairs as Mandy slumped over the desk and hit it with her fist in anger, she didn't know how to reach into Shade's heart, he just seemed so cold even with all the flirting and sexual attention she's giving him, she bowed her head and sighed

It was eight in the morning Snake, Adder and Red eye were up, fully loaded and ready to go, Shade was just having his breakfast while Mandy kept her distance and stayed hidden in Otacon's office. Otacon walked over to the group and gave them their mission briefings.

"Now this new base we have been told is slap bang in the centre of Manhattan and usual Shadow eye tactics is he is deep underground and the base is on an enormous scale so be careful you don't get caught, i assume the guards are in masses." Briefed Otacon

"When are they not?" Gruffed Shade

Red eye and Adder could sense something went on between Mandy and Shade that's caused there distance between each other but they didn't know what happened between them.

"I want you all downstairs in the garage at nine hundred hours." Ordered Otacon

"Just say nine Otty." Said Snake

"Hey I want to sound professional here." Laughed Otacon

The group dispersed, Adder went over to Shade and tapped him on the shoulder as he finished his breakfast off, Red eye was talking to Snake to calm his nerves as he readied himself to face his old comrades once again.

"Shade a word." Gruffed Adder

Shade raised an eyebrow and followed Adder to the lift, Adder pressed to go up to the armoury, Shade sighed and looked at Adder as she looked a bit annoyed at him.

"Hey I stocked up on arrows I dunno where the hell the delivery is." Gruffed Shade

"I'm not pissed at that." replied Adder

The doors opened to the armoury, Adder went over to her crossbow and picked it off the hooks it rested on, she placed it on her back along with a bag full of arrows. She looked over at Shade and folded her arms.

"What the hell is going on with you and Mandy?" Asked Adder

"Nothing. She's just after my body." Growled Shade

"Ever thought to ask here how she feels about you?" Asked Adder

"I was going too but it was clear what she was using me for." Replied Shade sternly

Adder sighed, she picked up her two Socoms and placed them in their holders behind her, she chucked over Shade's Socoms and a few clips.

"Shade she loves you to bits, I've spoken to her and red eye has scanned her so to speak. Now you have just yanked out her heart and stamped on it. You're such a cold hearted bastard at times." Said Adder

"Yeah well you would be if someone took one of your closest family members away from you and turned him into a freak." Growled Shade

"I LOST MY FAMILY, THEY THINK I'M DEAD SO THE GOVERNMENT CAN GET PEOPLE OFF MY BACK!" Yelled Adder

Shade went quiet as Adder stared at him sternly.

"I just can't show my emotions to someone well." Replied Shade

"Well start learning, there's a great woman downstairs who loves you to bits. Don't let her go just because you can't handle emotions well." Growled Adder

"And what if I do?" Asked Shade

"I'll be kicking your ass." Said Adder

Shade grinned he grabbed his equipment and headed over to the lift while Adder grabbed a few things for Snake, a few grenades in case and some rations even though they tasted like crap at times but it was manageable.

"I'll meet you guys there."Came MBK's voice

"I hope so." Whispered Adder

"What?" Asked Shade

"Oh I was just talking to myself about rations." Replied Adder

"Well quit babbling and get in this lift, we have a mission to attend to."Said Shade

Adder laughed as Shade demanded her to go back downstairs, he helped her out b carrying some of the heavy equipment back downstairs.

"Give it a second chance." Said Adder

"I'll think about it." Replied Shade smiling

Everyone was huddled round the Jeep waiting for Otacon to come down, Red eye was waving his Kendo stick around getting some last minute practice in, Shade was lining up his sights on his Socoms while Snake and Adder leaned up against the Jeep, it wasn't anything new to them Otacon always ended up forgetting where he put his keys before a mission. Mandy walked up to Shade and bowed her head, as Shade continued to line up his sights.

"Look Shade I'm sorry about this morning." Said Mandy quietly

"Like I said forget about it." Replied Shade

"Okay I will, just take care on the mission." Said Mandy

Shade nodded and carried on aiming his sights, Otacon rushed out of the lift and opened up the Jeep, there was a cheer of hooray as the car opened up and everyone got in, Shade was laying in the boot since most of the seats were taken.

"Are we all belted up and ready to go?" Asked Otacon

Everyone nodded.

"Hey not me I'm in the boot here." Whined Shade

"Hey you'll be fine." Joked Snake

Shade leaned over the seats and gave Snake the middle finger, Snake lobbed an empty CD case at Shade, they burst out laughing as it bounced off the back window and hit Shade on the head, Otacon gave a not very amused face at the pair and drove off down the corridor towards there destination.

"I'll meet you at you landing point." Came MBK's voice

Adder closed her eyes as the car drove on.

"You better be there." Thought Adder

"of course I will, I've always wanted to meet the reapers apprentice." Replied MBK

"What? What do you mean?" Asked Adder

"I'll let you know one day." Replied MBK

"Hey Adder you okay?" Asked red eye

Adder snapped herself out of her trance and looked over at Red eye.

"Yeah just a bit tired that's all." Replied Adder

Red eye checked her over knowing it was not tiredness that was making her go into a trance but something else, he looked at Adder and placed his hand on hers.

"You don't have to lie to me." whispered Red eye

Adder sighed.

"MBK, he's in my head, he says he'll meet us at out landing spot." Whispered Adder

"I know, I heard him talking to you." Replied Red eye.

"So I'm not going insane after all." Said Adder

Red eye shook his head as Adder looked out the window watching the Manhattan landscape fly past the window, it was just like three months ago only this time the threat was on a much bigger scale and the risks of being killed were much higher.

"Here we go again." Muttered Adder

Shade leaned over the seats and looked at Adder Mandy as she stared out of the window, she was distant from the rest and Shade could tell it was all his fault, he sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder, Mandy looked round and noticed him smiling at her, she just bared a smile and returned to looking out of the window. Shade rolled his eyes, he shuffled over to Mandy's side and leaned over.

"I can make it up to you." Whispered Shade

"How? You made it clear you was not interested." Replied Mandy quietly

"It wasn't that at all." Whispered Shade

"Then what was it then?" Asked Mandy

Shade sighed and bowed his head, he couldn't tell her he was not good at letting his emotions being shown to anyone, she'd just think he was lying to her.

"You wouldn't understand." Whispered Shade

He slumped back into the boot, heart aching at his stupid mistake, emotions going mad trying to break out but Shade would not let them go. Adder looked up ahead and saw nothing but the busy roads and Snake annoying Otacon by chucking empty sweet wrappers at him.

"Hey you could have offered me one." Laughed Adder

"These wrappers were left in here ages ago, I'm just disposing of them." Joked Snake

"Poor Otty." Muttered Red eye

The group arrived at the New York subway, conveniently a good starting point to get to Shadow eye and Foxhounds base, Mandy and Otacon stayed in the Jeep to keep tabs on the group, Snake was given a map at where the entry point to the base was situated and it was along one of the busiest tracks.

"Fuck it, why do they always put these points here?" Grumbled Snake

"Ever heard of tactics Snake?" Replied Shade sarcasticly

Adder looked around, busy crowds everywhere, announcements being called left right and centre, she looked around and noticed MBK standing amongst the hustle and bustle of the morning rush hour, he signalled for Adder to follow him, Adder nodded and slowly separated herself from the group.

"I hate rush hour." Groaned Shade

"Too many people making the wrong decisions in life." Replied Red eye

"Hey can we stop moaning and get going." Said Snake

Shade noticed Adder heading off and looked back at Snake.

"Hey where's she going?" Asked Shade

"Adder where are you going?" Asked Snake

"To our destination, I thought instead of standing around listening to you lot moan I should at least make a start on the mission." Replied Adder

"She has a very good point." Said Red eye.

"I suppose she does, come on lets move otherwise we'll never get there." Replied Snake

Adder followed MBK's eyes through the crowds, she wasn't looking where she was going she just kept following where MBK was leading her, Snake, Red eye and Shade walked behind her only they couldn't see MBK in front of her.

"Hey Adder hope you know where you're going." Said Shade

"Yeah, gut feelings telling me." Replied Adder

They approached a platform for one of the subway trains, people were crowded round waiting for the next one to approach the platform, the group were getting some strange looks, Red eye placed his bandanna over his eye to try and not look so out of place. Shade noticed one man look him up and down as he stood next to him in his military gear, Shade looked at him and grinned back.

"What's up never seen a soldier before?" Gruffed Shade

"God where are you and your friends going?" Asked the man

Snake looked over and noticed the Train approaching the platform while Shade was arguing with the man, they needed somehow delay the train while they ran up the track to find the base entry point, Snake looked over at Red eye and nodded at him, Red eye saluted, he ran up to the oncoming train and jumped out in front of it, the train screeched to a halt as Red eye pretended to be injured, Snake shade and Adder manoeuvred through the crowd and jumped down on the tracks, Red eye used his eye to temporarily freeze the brakes and followed the gang down the tracks. Snake's codec rang.

"Great way to capture an audience." Moaned Otacon

"Thanks I'm glad you watched." Replied Snake

"Just get in quick." Said Otacon

Snake laughed as the group ran up the tracks, Red eye lagging behind, Adder was looking around for MBK but there was no sign of him anywhere, Adder sighed as Snake stopped the group from going any further.

"How long have we got till them brakes unfreeze Red eye?"Asked Snake

"At least ten minutes." Replied Red eye

"Loads of time." Gruffed Shade

Adder looked around but there was no sign of an entrance anywhere, none on the walls or trap doors under the tracks, No PC control centre for Shade to hack in order to open the doors and get the group in, Snake looked over to Red eye.

"You sure it's around here?" Asked Snake

"I'm certain, unless they have somehow managed to move it and cover their tracks." Said Red eye.

"Well that's fucking fantastic then, they have just upped and moved their god damn entrance in 3 days." Growled Snake

Red eye scanned the surface for a way in but nothing was showing up, nothing obvious that indicated an entrance point.

"Shit we're doomed." Muttered Shade

Snake rang Otacon back on the codec and started to tell him their dilemma, Adder was miles away still waiting for MBK to show up but he just disappeared as soon as they approached the platform he lead them too, Adder growled, she felt used to lure the group to their deaths while they searched for an entrance.

"I feel so stupid. Where the hell are you MBK." Thought Adder

"Around I'm just waiting for the right moment to appear." Replied MBK

Adder looked at the ground confused as Snake argued with Otacon and Red eye, they were trapped and the time was counting down, Shade walked away from the argument and leaned against a wall, he lit up a cigar and took a drag from it, he noticed Adder looking at the floor confused he was about to say something when there was a rather loud honk from down the tunnel, A bright light appeared as the train was on it's way down the tunnel whether the group was there or not, Adder ran up to Snake and clung to him tightly as they all grouped together.

"I didn't want to die like this." Whined Adder

"Looks like it's going to happen this way like it or not" Replied Snake.


	9. Falling Frozen

The train was feet away from killing the group, Adder was clinging onto Snake tightly as he watched their deaths hurtling towards them, the train was yards away now and certain death looked likely.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Thought Adder

"Here." Whispered MBK

The train froze inches away from Snake and Adder's faces, Shade raised an eyebrow as the light shone in his face.

"Now that's what I call lucky." Gruffed Shade

"Red did you just pull this off?" Asked Snake

Red eye shook his head, Snake pulled a confused look as the train sat frozen in front of them. Shade thought it be a good idea to inspect the train while the group tried to figure out what the hell was going on, Adder looked above Snake and noticed MBK on the ceiling, he grinned and jumped down in front of Adder and Snake. Snake pushed Adder back and pulled out his socom, MBK looked at Snake and smiled.

"Kill me and this train starts again." Gruffed MBK

Snake lowered his gun slightly and looked at MBK standing in front of the light on the train, he could only make out his blue and red eyes glowing amongst the darkness.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Growled Snake

"Maybe you should ask Adder that question." Suggested MBK

Snake looked over at Adder and raised an eyebrow, Adder sighed and bowed her head, she looked over to MBK.

"MBK come out and introduce yourself to the group." Ordered Adder

"Hang on. How the hell do you know him?" Asked Snake

"He contacted me mentally." Replied Adder

MBK grunted and walked over to Snake and offered his hand, Snake looked down and took a step back from MBK, Socom still at hand, Shade peered round from the drivers side of the train to see what all the commotion was all about, he saw his brother in front of the train trying to convince Snake he was on their side. Shade smiled.

"MBK YOU MADE IT!" Yelled Shade

MBK turned round and saw his brother standing at the side of the train, MBK smiled and nodded to shade appreciatively.

"Brother, good to see you again." Replied MBK

Snake raised an eyebrow and looked at MBK questioningly, Shade walked up to his brother and gave him a brotherly hug, Shade ruffled MBK's hair and stepped away proud to see him again but Snake had questions he needed answering.

"So where's this so call entry point?"Asked Snake

MBK looked down then back up at Snake.

"You're standing on it." Replied MBK

Snake looked confused, there was no sign of there being a door below them, MBK stamped the ground hard, the doors appeared from their camouflaged status. MBK walked over to them and lifted the heavy doors open and peered down to the floor below. It looked clear, he ordered the gang to jump in, he grabbed the doors with his hands ad looked back at the train one last time before jumping in. The train started up again, the driver was spooked as he swear blind he saw a group of people standing in front of the train.

MBK dusted himself down and looked at the group standing before him, he looked at them and smiled before walking down a darkened corridor, his eyes glowing through the darkness.

"Catch you guys later." Gruffed MBK

"Wait!" Shouted Snake

But MBK had gone amongst the darkness, Shade raised an eyebrow and looked over at Adder.

"Is he wearing my clothes?" Asked Shade

Adder pushed Shade as Snake readied himself to explore the base, loading his guns with a new clip he wander in the opposite direction to MBK, Adder jumped up on the ceiling while Shade followed after MBK. The mission had just begun. Otacon parked the Jeep up and looked at the lap top, he noticed the group had split up into different directions, he looked over to Mandy.

"I hope they know what they are doing." Muttered Otacon

Snake and Adder were walking along the corridor, several guards were littered around patrolling every junction to the next room, they were heavily protected with thick kevlar armour, Adder was prepared she pulled an armour piercing arrow from her bag and loaded her crossbow, she lined up one guard in her sights and set about killing him but Snake had other plans he looked up to Adder as the guard was firmly placed in her sights.

"Hey you up there." Whispered Snake

Adder looked down at Snake as he had an idea brewing in his head.

"What? I nearly had a guard." Muttered Adder

"I think I know how to approach this. How many guards do we have?" Asked Snake

"At least seven." Replied Adder quietly

Snake smiled he liked them odds being against him and Adder it's what makes them a strong partnership, he looked at Adder as she lined up her targets.

"You can shoot them arrows off quick on that thing can't you?" Asked Snake

"Yes but not as quick as a gun. What you thinking?" Asked Adder

"I'm thinking it' about time we cleared these guards. I want you to cause a distraction for me, shoot out the second, fourth and sixth guard while I take out the others." Replied Snake

Adder nodded as she lined up the second guard in her sights, she drew back the arrow and steadied her aim, Snake was lining up the first guard with his socom. Adder let the arrow go and watched as it took out her victim while Snake took out the first, he hid in a small alcove in the wall while Adder loaded up her crossbow for her next victim while the others figured out what the hell happened, Snake popped round the corner and aimed his guns, Adder looked down and nodded, they both took out their victims at the same time leaving two left, Adder was blood thirsty she jumped down in front of the two, Snake rolled his eyes.

"Oh great here we go."Muttered Snake

Adder flicked the claws out of her glove and grinned at the remaining two guards, One guard loaded his gun and aimed at Adder, she just laughed at the guard and flicked upwards onto the ceiling, the guards fired randomly at the ceiling but Adder was long gone leaving Snake to take care of them, he crept out of his hiding place and looked over to the two guards trying to find Adder, Snake grinned he raised up his socom and aimed it at one of the guards heads.

"Oi over here." Said Snake

The guard he was aiming at looked over and stared at Snake just as he pulled the trigger, The guard fell to the floor, his friend looked at Snake and ran up to him, Snake held up his gun and pulled the trigger causing the guard to fall back as he took a bullet to the head. All guards taken care of. Adder reappeared up ahead, she folded her arms and looked at Snake.

"Nicely done." Complimented Adder

"Why thank you, now come on lets get moving." Gruffed Snake

Adder agreed as she head forward with her claws ready for another planned out attack, Snake was just strolling along watching Adder's eagerness for another kill to cure her blood lust, something about this mission was pissing her off already but Snake couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Hey keep it up and you'll get yourself killed." Joked Snake

"It's what gets my adrenaline flowing." Replied Adder

Adder noticed the corridor lead round to a holding room of some description, they were on the top floor of this room, the Trains above clatter over causing the noise to echo around the room, it gave the base a sort of creepy eerie feeling. Adder looked down, there were no vehicles in the holding bay but a heck of a lot of guards were patrolling the area including the top floor, Adder looked over to Snake.

"We can't just waltz in here as easily as we thought." Whispered Adder

"What are we looking at?" Asked Snake

Adder took a brief look at the room and then glanced back at Snake with a slight frown.

"There seems to be at least fourteen or so guards and that's including the company we have up here. Who knows if there any in the rooms surrounding." Replied Adder

"We have company up here too?" Asked Snake alarmed

Adder nodded as the guard was slowly making his way round to them, Adder frowned as she could find no other way to get round the situation apart from making a scene. She sighed and stepped out into the guards path, Snake looked over and saw Adder gone, gunfire was going off all round, Snake grew concerned fearing Adder was injured, he shot out of the corridor onto the main platform, he noticed Adder jumping around taking her victims out with her hands. Four were already down and another ten remained, they all started to bundle towards Adder as she battled her way through.

"You can't take these out by yourself Adder." Muttered Snake

Snake charged down towards Adder taking out at least four or five guards along the way, he looked at Adder and saw she was beginning to tire but the guards still come at her and Adder still battled on regardless, Snake bundled into the battle as he broke guards necks and took them out at close range with his gun, Adder on the other hand was slitting throats and stabbing her claws into the guards hearts. The patrol was wiped out, blood was everywhere. Adder bent forward trying to catch her breath back after a hard fought battle, Snake walked round to the front of Adder and placed his hands on her back.

"You okay?" Asked Snake

Adder held up her thumb to him and slowly lifted herself up, she looked at Snake with a seductive smile, she draped her arms around Snake's neck and drew her body close to his.

"Something about fighting with you makes me so hungry." Purred Adder

"So I can see." Replied Snake

Adder started kissing Snake passionately on the lips, they were alone, no one to bother them but only the slight sense of danger to excite there passion further. Adder caressed Snake's chest passion increasingly rising as the two enjoyed the moment together in a dangerous location.

"Sorry to spoil the mood but shouldn't you be going somewhere." Asked MBK

Adder pulled away from Snake alarmed and looked around for MBK but he was no where to be seen.

"Adds you okay?" Asked Snake concerned

Adder shook it off and looked back at Snake.

"Yeah I'm fine." Replied Adder

"Got distracted I see." Replied MBK

"Well yeah, he is my fiancée." Thought Adder

MBK chuckled, Adder shook her head and walked back to Snake, she grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"We better get going before we get caught." Laughed Adder

"I'd say sod the mission lets go home and have some one on one time." joked Snake

"I wish we could but we have lives to save." Replied Adder

She kissed Snake on the lips and headed out of the hanger, Snake loaded up his gun and followed behind Adder staring at her shaking her ass, he laughed and draped his arm over her shoulders.

"We should do this more often." Joked Snake

Adder reached up and stroked the side of his face, MBK followed behind them unnoticed, he coughed to grab there attention. Adder turned round and was greeted with the blue and red eyes glowing in the darkness.

"What you doing here?" Asked Adder

"Warning you of a problem you could be facing." Replied MBK

Snake raised an eyebrow.

"What sort of problem?" Asked Snake

MBK sighed he bowed his head, he had to explain that in every sector of the base was one of Shadow eyes test subjects ready to test out their strengths against the likes of Snake, Shade and Adder.

"You got a tough fight up ahead, Shadow eye has placed ever test subject created in every section of the base in the hope of killing you guys out." Sighed MBK

"What about you MBK? If they find you you're practically dead." Replied Adder

"Life is all about risks, I'm taking mine." Gruffed MBK

MBK walked away and vanished into thin air, Snake was a little spooked out by it just seeing a man vanish like that, Adder wandered off to the next area of the base grasping her crossbow tightly in her hands, she looked at Snake and sighed.

"I'm taking this sector alone, you go somewhere else. We'll meet up later." Said Adder

"Adder I'm not leaving you alone." Gruffed Snake

"SNAKE JUST GO!!" Yelled Adder

Adder ran off into the distance leaving Snake alone in the hanger, he frowned as Adder made her decision to fight by herself but it wasn't like her, something he said or MBK said sparked the rebellious streak in her and Snake was not keen letting her go alone not after the last time he took his eyes off her for a brief second. She was kidnapped and Snake feared the same would happen again. He gave Otacon a call.

"What's up Snake?" Asked Otacon

"I want you to keep a close eye on Adder. I don't know why but something about her is not right and I'm not happy leaving her to go ahead alone." Replied Snake

"Mandy will keep a close eye on her we won't let the same thing happen twice." Replied Otacon.

Snake sighed as he walked in the opposite direction to Adder.

"Why are the British so stubborn?" Muttered Snake

Shade managed to find himself entering the guards dorm areas, it was quiet and it was the perfect opportunity for Shade to find some vital information regarding to their mission, he looked around for any guards in the area and luckily it was quiet. Shade slid into an empty room and started obliterating the place for information but all he could muster was a pass code for a computer. Shade grumbled as he placed the pass code into his pocket, he was just starting to head out when he heard footsteps approach the door and stop.

"Shit." Whispered Shade

He looked around for a hiding place, the only one being under the bed, Shade shuffled under the bed as the door flung open and a guard walked in.

"What the hell?" Said the guard

The room was trashed, clothes chucked everywhere, paper scattered all over the place, it looked like a bomb had hit it but the guard knew it also meant an intruder was lurking around in the facility, he reached up to his radio and clicked the channel open.

"All units, keep your eyes open. Possible hostile in the base, I repeat possible hostile in the base." Gruffed the guard.

He turned his back on the room and was about to leave when he felt cold steel resting on the back of his head, he raised his arms in surrender as Shade stood behind him, gun pressed on the guards head, socom in the other hand ready in case of a swift escape.

"Now why did you go and do that?" Asked Shade

"Intruders need to be killed on the spot." Growled the guard

The guard slowly lowered his arms but Shade did not care he pulled the trigger and blew the guards brains away, a pool of blood formed under the guards body, Shade shook the blood off the end of his barrel and stepped over the corpse.

"One more for the reaper." Gruffed Shade

He left the room and started infiltrating each and every room within the corridor he was on hoping to find something vital about the test subjects, their strengths and weaknesses and what the hell Otacon had to do with hiring Shadow eye as the foxhound leader, he grabbed some paperwork from a stack of draws he found in one room and started to flick through them. They were documents on the six test subjects created by Shadow eye, they told what he aimed to make, what he planned to be their strong points but there was nothing on the weak points, Shade checked to see if there was anything like a CD laying around with the information on it. He checked in the draws and under the beds but he found nothing. Shade was unaware to the scientist coming into the room, he slammed the door behind him causing Shade to quickly turn around with both of his guns raised.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked the scientist

"Your worst Nightmare." Gruffed Shade

The scientist quickly raised his arms in the air and fell to the ground on his knees, Shade placed one gun on the scientists forehead.

"You got the disc on the test subjects?" Asked Shade

"What makes you say that?"whimpered the scientist

Shade chucked down the documents on the Test subjects in question in front of the scientist and looked back at him sternly.

"That paperwork there makes me say that. Now where is it?" Growled Shade

The scientist searched his pockets for the CD and handed it to Shade, shaking in terror, Shade snatched it from the scientist's hand and placed it in his pocket, he raised the gun from the scientist's head and started to leave the room, the scientist started to run towards the alarm bell, Shade rolled his eyes as he lined him up in his sights.

"I hate squealers." Gruffed Shade

He pulled the trigger and watched as the scientist fell to the ground just short of the alarm bell, Shade blew the smoke from the barrel of his gun and casually left the room not before a phone call from Otacon.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Shouted Otacon

"Saving my ass." Replied Shade

"Did you need to kill him? Couldn't you have tied him up and kept him hostage or something instead of killing him?" Asked Otacon angrily

"And what do I tie him with? Imaginary rope and ask him to sit nicely while I fuck off and go on a killing spree? Yeah good idea Otty." Replied Shade sarcasticly

Mandy looked over at Otacon and came over the codec to Shade.

"Don't worry I know why you done it, you didn't want to cause a big scene over one person so you may as well kill the little problem instead of making the problem bigger." Replied Mandy

"Thank you Mandy. Someone with sense." Said Shade

"You could have fought my corner." Grumbled Otacon

"What and ignore Shade's point? I think not." Said Mandy sternly

Shade laughed as the two argued over the codec, Shade cancelled the call and left the dorms and started to head off towards the communication block where hopefully he could see if the disc was a dud or the real thing and grab some clues about the mysterious reappearance of Foxhound and why Shadow eye was in on being the leader, surely there must have been a deal set up a long way back, before the Thames incident and perhaps before the Manhattan incident too.

Red eye was crawling around in the air ducts scouting the place out so he could tell the gang where they could go and what was happening around the base, he noticed Ocelot in the torture room testing out the new machine for fresh victims to be tested on, he noticed Ocelot happily testing away before he stopped, his arm was shaking and Ocelot bit his arm hard and collapsed to the floor in agony.

"WHEN WILL THIS TORTURE END?" Growled Ocelot

he picked himself up from the floor and stood up, he shook his arm and carried on testing the machine, Red eye raised an eyebrow and started to scan Ocelot as to what was probably plaguing him that badly he has to bite his own arm to stop it. Red eye delved deeper before shuffling back stunned, something was not right about that arm and whatever it was freaked Red eye out.

"No! It can't be." Whispered Red eye

Ocelot left the torture room grasping his arm.

"I best go see the boss to get this put off for a while." Muttered Ocelot

Ocelot left the room, Red eye slipped out of the air duct and went over to the console next to the machine, he looked it up and down and noticed it had different settings, different strengths, different voltages. Red eye shuddered, he knew this machine was used to torture those who disobeyed orders or infiltrated the base. He just hoped he didn't get caught and slung in there. Red eye walked out of the door Ocelot left, he looked around for guards and noticed it was empty, only a few cameras around and one big door on the right, Red eye shrugged his shoulders and took out the cameras, he approached the big door and took a step back as it rolled up and allowed Red eye into the room. The room was cold and covered in ice, there was no meat in there or any food stored in there only a few ammo crates to the left and nothing else. It was just one big open space with no one around.

"Odd, what's the point in having a huge room like this and not use it." Thought Red eye

He scratched his head and carried on walking unaware he was being watched by a black shadowy figure on the ceiling it followed him across the room and watched as Red eye left.

"Soon our battle will have been worth it." Gruffed the figure

Red eye had come across a huge mess hall, a place for all the guards to sit down and eat something while they took a break from there patrol duties, there was at least six in there now and very little cover in case a huge gun fight broke out and Red eye need protection from the stray bullets. He sighed he pulled out his Kendo stick and took one long look at it.

"Off to war we go again old friend." Muttered Red eye

He whistled to get the guards attentions, they looked round and saw Red eye holding his Kendo stick aloft above his head, they all looked and burst out laughing.

"You think you can kill us with a wooden sword?" Laughed one guard

"What sort of enemy are you?" Joked another guard

Red eye grinned.

"One that should not be underestimated." gruffed Red eye

He ran over to the table where all the guards sat and stood on it, he flicked the food off to infuriate them more, all the guards stood up as the food was scattered everywhere.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PUNK?" Yelled one guard

He shoved Red eye off the table, Red eye flipped up off the ground and stood in his stance holding his Kendo stick like a samurai sword, the guards ran at Red eye one at a time mocking his wooden sword but Red eye had the last laugh as he slashed the guards up, impaled them and dismembered them. The blood dripped off the tip of the sword as the guards lay on the ground lifeless, Red eye placed the sword back in its holder and walked off.

Adder approached yet another holding bay for vehicles and there was another fourteen guards to take out, the odds were stacked against her as she was severely outnumbered and in a huge open area , it wouldn't take long to spot her, Adder frowned, she ducked behind an ammo crate and weighed up her options, crossbow or handguns. Adder sighed she knew the crossbow was quieter but took longer to take the next shot compared to a handgun but the handgun was loud and clumsy in her mind, it didn't need to take a genius to shot randomly at a target to kill it.

"Blow it." Muttered Adder

she pulled out her crossbow and loaded it up and rested over the crate waiting for her first target to appear, Adder noticed a guard in the distance on the same level exactly in front of her, he was standing still checking his area before walking off. Adder mounted her scope onto her sights, she lined the guards head up in the cross hairs and squeezed the trigger, the Arrow glided through the air with ease as it met it's target and silently killed it. Unnoticed and quietly. Adder ducked behind the crate and loaded up her crossbow for another target. She peered round and saw A guard walk past her crate, he pulled out a cigarette and stopped to spark it up, Adder stood up on purpose, she aimed the crossbow at the guards head and deliberately shone the red dot sight in his face, the guard turned his head only to be greeted with an arrow in the face.

"have that." Muttered Adder

she crept round the box and peered round the corner for any more targets, there was a guard approaching her on her right and two were coming round on the left but they were in the distance,not much of a threat compared to the one coming round on the right. She raised her crossbow and lined up the head of the guard in her cross-hairs she pulled the trigger and watched as the arrow elegantly flew through the air and drilled into the guards head, the two guards on the left notice their comrade dropping to the floor like a sack of spuds, lifeless and cold.

"Fuck it." muttered Adder

She quickly loaded up her crossbow and aimed at the two guards charging towards her, she took a quick glance through the scope and shot off an arrow, she quickly reloaded and again took a quick glance through the scope and squeezed the trigger. All guards on the top deck were taken out quickly and efficiently. Adder leaned back and watched the remaining nine guards patrol beneath her, she looked up to the ceiling and smiled, she crawled the walls and scuttled along the ceiling to an ideal sniping point. She loaded up the crossbow and aimed at one guard, the arrow moved swiftly through the air and struck the guard down, it was in his leg and made him snipers bait as he laid in the open space out of the way from the tanks and crates of ammo. As the remaining guards approached the fallen one, Adder fired off warning shots to keep them at bay and scatter them.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?" Shouted the guard

One guard looked up and saw Adder on the ceiling, he was about to yell but Adder put an end to that by fixing an arrow between his eyes, the other guards looked around and noticed one was taken out, eight more remained.

The guards panicked and searched the lower floor for the hostile but Adder was no where near where they were looking but they just made themselves easy prey for Adder. She took them out one by one, two remained, one on the ground bleeding and the other cowering behind the crates, Adder scuttled over to seek him out, she loomed over him and lined him up in her sights, she squeezed the trigger, the guard slumped over in a heap, the arrow piercing the top of his head. The guard on the floor managed to pull his gun out and with his dying breath fired off one last round at Adder. The bullet pierced her chest, Adder growled in pain and clutched her chest in agony.

"Ah shit." Muttered Adder

She pulled her hand away and noticed she was bleeding badly, she sighed and gave into the nagging thought in the back of her head, she rang Snake's codec and waited for an answer the pain in her chest getting increasingly worse.

"Thought you said you didn't need me." Gruffed Snake

"Okay I lied I do need you but not for hunting down guards." replied Adder

"Then what do you need me for?" Asked Snake

"Snake I've been shot in the chest and I'm bleeding quite badly, I need you to patch me up, since you're carrying the medical supplies." Growled Adder, Agony increasing.

"Where are you?" Asked Snake concerned

"Sitting on the ceiling in the second holding bay." replied Adder

She winced in pain as she applied pressure to the wound trying to slow down the blood escaping from her body.

"Where we was before, well I'm not far I'll be there soon just hold on." Gruffed Snake

"That sounds really hard to do right now." grumbled Adder

She cancelled the call and sat on the ceiling clutching her chest in agony, she tried hard to fight back the pain but it was too strong to hold back, she closed her eyes as her grip loosened from the ceiling. She dropped her crossbow as she started to loose the fight trying to stay awake and ignore the pain, her hands were the first to drop from the ceiling leaving her dangling one hundred and twenty feet above the ground, the weight was too much for her knees to handle and she started to fall towards the ground, her body limp as she passed out briefly but the air brought her round and she noticed she was falling and there was nothing she could do about it.


	10. The Angels Reaper

Adder could see the ground coming towards her at a sickening rate, she closed her eyes and braced herself for the hit, MBK was in the area he noticed Adder falling, his blue eyes glowed brightly as he froze time to clear Adder from danger, he stood underneath her and cradled her in his arms, he started up time Again and Adder was shocked to see herself in the arms of a stranger, especially MBK.

"How the hell did you get here?" Asked Adder

"I walked like most people." Replied MBK sarcasticly

Adder leapt out of MBK's arms and clutched her chest not remembering she had just been shot, MBK noticed her agony and carefully sat her down on the ground.

"You seem to be in a lot of discomfort." Said MBK

"I've just been shot in the chest. What do you think?" Moaned Adder

MBK chuckled as Adder managed to keep up her sarcasm and fighting spirit, Adder laid back hoping to ease the pain slightly.

"Why do you keep following me anyway?" Asked Adder

"Because I know your secret." replied MBK

"What Secret?" Asked Adder

"Take your mind back to when were ten." Gruffed MBK

Adder tried to remember what was so special about her being ten years old, nothing good happened that year, she lost a few good friends because they moved away and she broke her elbow. What was so special about that? Then it hit her, she remembered what happened to her when she fell, she remembered she should have died as she fell downwards her head being the first to land but something saved her something stopped the reaper coming to collect her to soon. She was twisted through the air and ended up landing badly on her elbow causing it to break. Then she flashed back to when she was in the hospital, looking back at her parents and noticing another man standing next to them, all in black, brown hair, beard and he seemed to say I'll take care of you as she was wheeled into theatre. Adder shook her head and looked at MBK stunned

"That's when I saw my angel for the first time" Said Adder quietly

"Yeah and that's when you're angel and the reaper done the deal." Replied MBK

"What deal?" Asked Adder

"The deal that you'd be the reapers apprentice in order to keep you alive." Gruffed MBK

Adder was shocked that her angel had sold her soul to the reaper in order to keep her alive, it was why she would go off in a trance and become this cold hearted beast like she did when they fought against Shadow eye.

"Why?" Thought Adder

"He wanted to be with you." Replied MBK

Snake walked into the hanger and saw Adder laying on the floor with MBK crouching beside her keeping an eye on her, he ran over and crouched beside her, Adder smiled and grabbed his hand.

"How's she doing?" Asked Snake

"In a lot of pain." Replied MBK

Snake gave him an odd look as he pulled out a bandage from one of the many pockets he had.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Asked Snake

"I knew Adder was in trouble so I came over as quick as I could and I may I add I got her in the nick of time otherwise she would have been flat as a pancake." Gruffed MBK

"Well thanks for that." Replied Snake

"No problem, I best be off. I'm needed elsewhere." Gruffed MBK

He saluted to Adder and Snake and vanished into thin air, Snake frowned.

"I wish he wouldn't do that." gruffed Snake

Adder laughed but had to stop because of the pain, she looked at her wound and noticed there was no exit point only an entry point.

"I think the bullets still in there." grumbled Adder

"What makes you say that?" Asked Snake

"I have an entry wound but not an exit wound." Replied Adder

Adder grumbled as the pain started up again, Snake looked at her concerned as she lay there holding back the pain, Snake sat her up.

"Let's have a look." Said Snake

Adder buckled over in pain and looked at Snake in agony, Snake took her hand carefully off the wound and noticed it was bleeding badly, he looked at Adder, gave her a kiss on the forehead and then looked back at the wound.

"Right lets get that top off." Ordered Snake

"I'm not in the mood for sexual antics right now." joked Adder

"Damn you see through me." Laughed Snake

Adder giggled but it was not helping the situation they were in.

"Seriously, we better get this off so I can patch you up and get that bullet out if I can."Gruffed Snake

Adder winced in pain as she lifted her arms up, Snake carefully wrapped his arms around her and slowly but carefully removed her top to get a closer look at the bullet wound, the bullet was still lodged in her chest and it was still noticeable, Snake placed his hand over her wound.

"Hope you are used to a lot of pain." Said Snake.

"Why?" Asked Adder wincing

"Because I'm going to yank this bullet out of you." Replied Snake

"Hey you know what Adders do when they are in pain." Said Adder

"Yeah bite fucking hard, I'm use to it." Replied Snake

Snake placed his thumb and finger in the wound and grabbed the bullet, Adder moaned in agony and buried her head into his chest, she grabbed his shoulder and clung on tightly.

"Okay on the count of three I'm gonna yank this out." Said Snake

Adder looked up at Snake, he pointed to his shoulder.

"Last time you bit my neck it looked like a vampire got me." Gruffed Snake

Adder rested her head on Snake's shoulder as he hugged her tightly, he kissed her before counting down to take out the bullet from her chest.

"Okay Three." Gruffed Snake

He pulled out the bullet, Adder bit down hard on his shoulder as the pain flared up again, Snake growled in pain as Adder sunk her fangs into his shoulder.

"Okay you can stop biting me now, It's out." Gruffed Snake

Adder let go and snuggled into Snake's chest as he wrapped a bandage around Adder's chest just under her bra, Adder sighed as she rested in his arms.

"See what you get for wondering off with out me." Said Snake softly

Adder sighed she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, Snake gently hugged her back as to not cause so much pain. He kissed her on the cheek as she rested trying to recover from the immense pain she felt while they got the bullet out.

"I'm sorry Snake." Sighed Adder

"Hey for what? We all need time to ourselves at some point." Replied Snake

"I know but I noticed you was a little upset that's all. I shouted at you just because I wanted to prove I could do things by myself." Said Adder quietly

Snake rubbed her back as she started crying on his shoulder, Adder was upset, she just wanted to prove a point that she did not need help and she made a big mistake by telling Snake to go when she knew she needed him there with her.

"Hey I know you can do things alone, you don't need to show me that. But we work better together because if one of us gets hurt there's another one waiting to patch us up." Replied Snake softly

Adder smiled.

"It's mostly me who needs patching up, very rarely you." Joked Snake

She ran her fingers through Snake's hair, Snake raised an eyebrow as Adder smiled at him, shaking off the tears from her face, Snake handed Adder her top and kissed her on the lips.

"Sure you okay?" Asked Snake sympathetically

Adder smiled and put her top back on being careful as she placed it over her wound, Snake held put his hand which Adder grabbed, he lifted her up onto her feet and embraced her as Adder leaned into him, she had to tell him the secret she kept from him hidden for years, the one thing that tortured her soul.

"Snake I never told you all of my secrets." Sighed Adder

Snake looked at Adder confused, they had told each other everything and now Adder is saying she has not told him everything.

"Please don't be mad at me, it's just I was scared to tell you." Replied Adder

"Scared to tell me? Why think I was going to freak out or something if you told me? Come on you should know me by now." Gruffed Snake

Adder bowed her head and explained what happened to her when she was ten and what MBK had told her, she explained why she could summon the reaper when she wished and it was all down to the accident she had when she was ten, Adder sighed and looked at Snake in the hope he believed her even though it opened up a few more old wounds. Adder pushed Snake back and sighed.

"Now you know why." Sighed Adder

She went to pick up her crossbow, Snake followed her and placed his hand on her shoulder, Adder turned slightly and looked at Snake.

"Well I fucked up your trust now." Said Adder

"Nope I just want to know why you left it till now to tell me?" Asked Snake

"Because your my angel who saved me." Replied Adder

She sighed and walked off towards the next room up ahead, Snake looked up to the ceiling and sighed, he followed behind after Adder not letting her leave his sight, Adder approached a lift and pressed the button to call it up, she watched as the lights lighted up to what floor it's on, Snake's codec rang, he walked up to Adder and answered it.

"Hey It's me Shade. Where are you guys?" Asked Shade

"In the holding bays, we are waiting for a lift at the moment."Replied Snake

"Well I'm on the way to the communications block, knock out their only means of contact from the outside world. Just take it easy." Replied Shade

"We'll be fine." Replied Snake

Snake looked at Adder as she waited patiently for the lift to come up, she had a sense she knew where this lift was heading but she couldn't be sure, Adder looked at Snake as he leaned against the wall and looked ahead making sure no more guards were coming after them. The doors to the lift opened up, Adder leapt into the lift as Snake followed behind, there were ten floors to go to but only one would lead to something major.

"Go on pick a floor." Joked Snake

Adder smiled back at Snake, and pressed the number ten button.

"Why that one?" Asked Snake

Adder shrugged her shoulders and looked at Snake confused, a sickening feeling entered her stomach as she saw visions of humans being tested on by doctors and scientist's, some dying at the cruel hands of Shadow eye for being failures. Adder collapsed to the ground crying, Snake rushed to her aid, he quickly sat her up and hugged her tightly.

"The tortured ones are down there, the whole genetics lab is down there." Sobbed Adder

Shade approached the cold room Red eye had passed through earlier, it was cold and huge with not a lot in it, Shade breathed heavily as to see his breath rip through the air, he lit up a cigar and took a heavy drag from it and blew out.

"That has just cost you, prepare to fight me." Came a harsh voice

The doors locked shut and Shade was left alone in the big cold room, he looked around and saw nothing but Ice and frost.

"Okay now what?" Muttered Shade

A black figure loomed on the ceiling and crawled towards him, cold ice blue eyes drilled into Shade as the figure started laughing, Shade pulled out his guns and started firing at the creature but it moved quickly avoiding each bullet Shade aimed at him.

"What the fuck?" Gruffed Shade

The creature flipped down from the ceiling and pushed Shade along the Ice causing him to crash into the crate behind him, Shade shook himself down and noticed the figure walking up to him.

"Your abilities to control the darkness are of no use to you here." Gruffed The figure

"Wanna bet?" Growled Shade

He shot out the lights causing the room to plunge into darkness all that was visible was the emergency lighting, the creature sighed, he glowed bright blue causing a flare effect light.

"You come close and I'll see you." Growled the figure.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Yelled Shade

"Greet me as Ice" Replied Ice

Shade growled he raised up his Socoms and aimed them at ice, the red dots rested on Ice's head, Ice laughed and shifted quickly, Shade could make out he was a muscular man with spiky hair and torn trousers.

"You know Ice has to melt at some point." Gruffed Shade

He hid behind a crate and pulled out a WP grenade from his rucksack as Ice slowly walked round trying to find him.

"You can't hide forever." Growled Ice

"Yeah but I can fucking try." Replied Shade

He chucked the grenade and flew out from the crate as Ice was blinded by the flames, Shade hit his arm and heard him squeal in pain, Shade jumped up onto the ceiling and used his gloves to stick firmly to the ceiling, Ice waited for the flames to clear.

"You got lucky." Gruffed Ice

Shade laughed as he hung above Ice, he let go and sent Ice crashing to the ground, he pulled out his cigar and pressed it against Ice's skin, Ice growled in pain and flicked Shade off him, he picked him up and froze his feet to the ground.

"my turn." Gruffed Ice

He started to use Shade as a punch bag while Shade was frozen on the spot, blood poured from a cut above his eye, Shade was getting pissed off he grabbed Ices fist and shoved a WP grenade, removed the clip and shoved it in his hand.

"Have a taste of your own medicine." Growled Shade

Ice stepped back as the grenade went off, the explosion caused the Ice around Shade's feet to shatter, Shade ran back as he watched Ice burn, the doors unlocked as Shade ran towards them.

"I'LL GET YOU BACK SHADE" Roared Ice

Shade wondered out and watched Ice battle with the flames before disappearing from sight along with the flames,Shade raised an eyebrow and then looked at where he was, the main mess hall, no guards around it was quiet. Shade rang pulled out his palm PC and looked at where he was on the map Otacon provided him with. The communications block was on the right a perfect chance for Shade to severe the links to the outside world. He rang up Otacon.

"Hey Otty you got a virus I can put into their communications block?"Asked Shade

"Mandy is working on it, we knew you had something planned like that." replied Otacon

"Damn I'm too predictable." Laughed Shade

Otacon laughed.

"Don't worry we're on it just secure the area and keep your eyes peeled I have a feeling Shadow eye has his test subjects scattered everywhere." Replied Otacon

"Don't worry I have already bumped into one, but I think he'll be back." Gruffed Shade

Shade cancelled his codec call and headed off towards the communications block in the aid to cut Foxhound off from the outside world and send them into a blind panic.

Ice was on the ceiling healing his wounds from the battle with Shade, the burns were slowly healing as the Ice repaired the torn open flesh and charred marks all over his body, Ice contacted Shadow eye over his codec.

"Ice, what do you have to report to me?" Asked Shadow eye

"They are here boss, Shade and his band of merry men and women are all here." Gruffed Ice

"Have you made contact with any of them?" Asked Shadow eye

"Yes, Shade. He still fights like a true warrior, one with passion to complete his mission." Replied Ice

"Then why didn't you think to stop him?" Growled Shadow eye

"I was just testing the water with him." Gruffed Ice

Shadow eye cancelled the call leaving Ice to heal his wound in peace, Ice looked around the room he was in and decided he needed a bigger room to torment Shade, one that blew his skills wide open and was an advantage to Ice and his powers, then it hit him, he was going to convert the hanger before Metal gear into his Ice Kingdom, one that would surely spell an end to Shade. Ice began to Laugh evilly as the thought of him taking out his once former comrade would be a blessing. Ice closed his eyes as the Ice formed over him, cocooning him while it repaired his body for the next round that was to be fatal for either men. He knew the severe drop in temperature would cause Shade to slow himself down and Ice knew that's when he would strike, when Shade was at his weakest and Red eye would have to be the back up.

"Soon old friend, soon" Gruffed Ice

Red eye was still in the Air ducts scuttling around grabbing information for the team and getting a birds eye view of the place, he noticed he was over the officers sector of the base just by looking at the plush décor on the walls and the leather chairs littered around the corridors, there was not so many guards around in the sector but that's probably because it is under a high security system so intruders like Red eye couldn't get in.

A soldier stood in front of the air vent Red eye was about to appear from, Red eye kicked the panel away and grabbed the soldiers legs, the soldier panicked as Red eye dragged him into the air vent and snapped his neck, Red eye checked the area was clear and then shuffled out of the air vent, he had a quick peek round and noticed most of the officers quarters were empty.

"Otacon I've made it into the officers sector. Anything of great use there?" Asked Red eye

"There might be some files about the metal gear they are building." Replied Otacon

"I'll take a look." Muttered Red eye

He snook into one of the offices and sat at a computer, he used his eye to hack into the system mainframe and get into one of the profiles. He looked through the files for clues as quick as he could before the owner got back, there was an air duct behind him in case he needed a quick exit but Red eye was not worried about that he was more worried about something else he had found, something that worried him half to death. Foxhound were programming the six test subjects DNA codes as the codes to arm the nukes on the new Metal gear. Red eye was stunned, he read the file further, when the Metal Gear would be near to completion that's when the six test subjects would gathered up and samples of their DNA would be transferred into codes to arm the Metal Gear.

"Holy shit." Whispered Red eye

He got onto his codec to alert Otacon of the little secret he came across by accident, they had to destroy all six test subjects only problem was that MBK was one of them and it would be all over if Foxhound caught him when they needed all six test subjects together.

"Make sure MBK is not caught and when you see him protect him." Ordered Otacon

"It's just finding him Otty."Replied Red eye

It was almost mission impossible trying to find MBK and getting him to hang around long enough to protect him, Red eye sighed as he come away from the PC, he was just about to leave the office when he noticed someone approach the door, Red eye leapt into the air duct and made a swift exit as the officer returned to his office.

"Too close red too close." Muttered Red eye

He started travelling down the air duct with the information he just found out,He hoped Ocelot would warn the rest but knew he had too warn them at some point just in case. Red eye sighed, it was a mission to kill all of the test subjects working for Shadow eye to prevent the New metal gear from being fully armed, that was almost mission Impossible by itself let alone looking after MBK on top. Red eye felt a pain in his head, he grabbed his head with his hands and closed his eyes hoping it would go away but it just got worse.

"Not again" Growled Red

He could feel himself slipping away from reality again but Red was determined not to give in, he shook his head and the pain dispersed, he looked up ahead and saw another air vent cover, no turnings just straight ahead, a single Air vent cover.

"I don't remember one being there before." Muttered Red eye

He went up to it and undone the cover, A bright light of white shone through causing Red eye to go temporarily blind but he continued forward and as the light dimmed down he noticed he was in the garden again, the one created by MBK, that's when Red eye knew MBK was yet again in his head communicating with him.

"Got me again MBK." Gruffed Red eye

"Good at that ain't I?" Replied MBK

He appeared in front of Red eye as the garden remained a peaceful setting, he looked around and saw all the animals roaming free again, leaves back on the trees and the sun shining brightly, Red eye tilted his head and looked at MBK oddly.

"Last time I was here this Garden changed dramatically." Said Red eye

MBK nodded as he straightened up his jacket and readjusted the ammo straps going across his chest, he smiled and sat down.

"You don't know what I'm up to do you?" Asked MBK

"No, you have me stumped." Replied Red eye

Red eye sat down next to MBK and looked at the sun as it sat in the sky, MBK's eyes glinted in the sun, the only time the sickening blackness looked magnificent as they reflected the light, Red eye laughed.

"I suppose the one plus about your eyes is they are you personal Shades." Giggled red eye

"Yeah that and the blue one can freeze time." Replied MBK

Red eye raised an eyebrow as MBK forgot to mention what his red eye could do.

"So what does the red one do?" Asked Red eye curiously

MBK frowned and looked at Red eye.

"You don't want to know." Gruffed MBK

"Is it really that bad?" Asked Red eye

"It brings storm clouds, darkness and sickness. It poisons my mind from all that is pure. It was the reason I got you away from here the last time I brought you here." Replied MBK

"Something programmed into you?" Asked Red eye

"You could say that or you could describe it as a ticking time bomb." Gruffed MBK

MBK snarled as he ripped at the grass on the floor, Red eye could see that it was a part of him he didn't like, the created side that Shadow eye developed that was obviously too strong for Shadow eye to control.

"We need to protect you." Said Red eye

"I know." Replied MBK

"You know about the codes to the Metal Gear?" Asked Red eye

"I knew the minute they took blood from my finger what they were up to. They have my DNA on file so they can arm the Metal Gear"Gruffed MBK

"Anything else you want to tell me?" Asked Red eye sarcasticly

"Yeah. I'm leading the remaining members of the fox unit into this fight. Our base is right next door to this one, luckily Shadow eye don't know about it and when we are ready I'll be leading them to glory." Gruffed MBK

"Are you trying to be like Shade?" Asked Red eye

MBK turned round and smiled at Red eye

"The Only difference between me and Shade is I'm leading my men and starting my own faction one that'll be a thorn in the side for Foxhound." Replied MBK

The wind started to creep up, MBK looked at Red eye as his eye glowed an intense fiery Red.

"GO GET OUT OF HERE!" Yelled MBK

Red eye had gone as the garden started to turn again, MBK frowned as the clouds began to roll in and the animals disappeared.

"Here we go again." Muttered MBK

He could see the normal world coming through the garden and found he was standing in the laboratory where all the subjects were created, MBK looked at his skin and noticed it had turned black and claws had taken place from his finger nails, there were guards surrounding him at least five or six. MBK laughed.

"Just try it." Growled MBK

The guards all shot at him with their M4's but MBK was fast as he used his time freezing skills to his advantage and all the guards could see was a black blur in front of them. He waited for each one to empty their clips before he planned his attack, the empty clips fell to the ground, MBK folded his arms and laughed.

"Is that all you can do?" Gruffed MBK

He grabbed the guard nearest to him and slung him across the room causing him to crash through beakers and test tubes, MBK grabbed another guard and his gun and snapped it in half, he slammed the guard on the table amongst all the broken glass, he thrusted his claws into the guards throat and watched as he bled to death, the other three guards tried to take MBK out by ganging up on him but MBK saw through their plan, he grabbed two of them and threw them both into the one remaining guard standing up, he then jumped up on them and roared as he felt the blood lust surging in him, he picked on guard up and snapped his spine, the two left backed away but MBK was not going to let them escape, he thrusted both sets of claws into the guards hearts and lifted them up off the ground.

"I KNEW I'D BE THE LAST THING YOU'D SEE." Roared MBK

He chucked the guards across the room and watched as blood sprayed everywhere, the lab was a mess, glass was scattered everywhere lights were broken caused by the guards firing in a blind panic. MBK caught back his breath and looked at the carnage he caused and noticed the lift was coming down, MBK snarled and readied himself for more guards to kill.

Snake and Adder felt the lift stop, the doors opened up to the lab that had been carnaged by MBK, Adder peered round and saw the black beast standing there, Red eye glowing ferociously, she noticed the blue one slightly glowing. Snake aimed his gun at the beast.

"WAIT SNAKE." Yelled Adder

But it was too late Snake unleashed a barrage of bullets on the beast and all that was seen was a black blur as it avoided the bullets and vanished, Snake lowered his gun and looked at Adder stunned.

"Just what the fuck was that?" Asked Snake concerned

Adder looked at Snake and sighed.

"That was MBK." Replied Adder

Snake raised an eyebrow and pointed at where the beast was before it disappeared down the dark corridors of the laboratory.

"That was MBK? Are you serious?" Asked Snake

Adder nodded, she walked out of the lift and into the wrecked room, guards bodies sprawled all over the floor, shattered glass over the table and blood plastered over the walls.

"I wonder what made him into that beast." Muttered Adder

MBK was standing in the corridor, he regained his composure and his eyes were back to normal glowing equally, He pulled his hair and then slung his hands in disgust, he looked up to the ceiling and sighed.

"Why Can't I be with my Adder?" Growled MBK

He hit the cold metal walls, the sound echoed throughout the laboratory as MBK walked away.


	11. Venom of the Black Adder

Adder looked around the laboratory, the experiments that were smashed up from MBK's conflict were of no great importance, small in comparison to the one's carried out on the test subjects. Snake just checked the bodies of the guards in case they had any spare ammo handy, his feet crunching on the shattered glass, he looked over to Adder who was nosing through the freezer cabinets.

"Anything interesting?" Asked Snake

"Not at the moment." replied Adder

She sifted through the containers that held acids, alkalis and explosive powder, none of them pointing to Shadow eye planning something big, then she found a tub at the back sealed in a black container, separate from the others. She pulled it out and looked at the label.

"Black Adder venom?" Muttered Adder

Snake raised an eyebrow and walked over to a huge steel door just before the dark corridor MBK disappeared down, he put both hands on the door and slowly opened it, Adder was still examining the tub that said Black Adder venom, she opened it up and there was fresh harvested venom in the tub, enough to kill at least ten men in one shot. She was just going to tell Snake before she was stopped.

"I think you better take a look at this." Said Snake Stunned

Adder walked over to where Snake had discovered the steel door, she peered in and her jaw dropped. Inside was rows of venomous creatures all caged and boxed up. It was half the size of the room but there was plenty of them; One box stood out from the rest, it was a wooden black crate sitting on the floor with small air holes, Adder walked up to it and started to carefully remove the lid.

"Hey we don't know what dangerous animal is in there. Think it's wise we go and piss it off by taking off the lid?" Asked Snake concerned

"If I think it's what I'm thinking it is, then it shouldn't be such a big deal." Replied Adder

"What if it ain't?" Asked Snake

Adder shrugged her shoulders and carefully removed the lid, there was a hissing noise heard coming from the box, Snake loaded up his socom and aimed it at the box while Adder talked to whatever was in there in a soft voice. She fully removed the lid and looked in.

"Ain't you the cute one?" Cooed Adder

"Why thanks I try." Joked Snake

"Not you. Him." replied Adder

A black Snake's head appeared over the top of the box and looked at Adder, tongue flicking like crazy, Snake worried a bit in case it went to strike Adder, he aimed the gun at the Snake's head, Adder gave him a glare.

"Hey better safe then sorry." Gruffed Snake

Adder placed her hands in the box and gently lifted the Snake out, the Snake gently wrapped itself round Adder's arm and rested it's head on her shoulders, it's red eyes looking over to Snake, Adder placed her finger on it's head and stroked it as the snake rested. Snake raised an eyebrow and stepped forward towards Adder but the Snake quickly got angry and lashed out at Snake. Adder laughed as the Snake quickly calmed when she stroked it's head.

"How the hell do you do that?" Asked Snake

"Do what?" Asked Adder

"Calm a vicious snake like that." Replied Snake

"Two years of practice." Joked Adder

"Very funny. No seriously how do you do it." Asked Snake

"I don't know, I just discovered at the age of twelve I had a natural knack to calm down Adder's and since this little guy is part of the Adder family, he's easy for me to tame. Don't work on any other snake family mind." Replied Adder

Adder tickled the Black Adder and slowly placed him back in the box and put the lid back on firmly, she started to head away from the room.

"We better move, find out what's really going on down here" Said Adder

"You mean let's go and find more trouble." Gruffed Snake

Adder nodded and smiled at Snake. The Black Adder in the box knocked the lid of and managed to escape just before Snake closed the door, it found Adder's leg and wrapped itself around it, it slowly slithered upwards and rested it's head on her shoulders, Snake gave Adder an odd look as the snake started at him.

"What?" Asked Adder

"You have company." Replied Snake

He pointed to the Adder resting on he shoulder, Adder looked over and saw the Snake on her shoulder, she smiled and picked t up.

"I'll call him Leon." Laughed Adder

Snake grinned and walked on towards the dark corridor, Adder took off her rucksack and placed the Adder in the bag.

"Stay in here and behave." Whispered Adder

Adder closed the bag up and placed it back on her shoulders, she followed behind Snake as they carefully stepped through the laboratories. It was cold and quiet, almost too quiet for a busy base such as this, all the lights were in emergency mode, doors open, shattered glass everywhere. Snake frowned and kept his socom raised at all times while Adder had her claws out.

"Why do I feel something ran through here and ransacked the place?" Gruffed Snake

"It's eerie I'll give you that" Replied Adder

They walked on a few yards, the emergency lighting the only thing guiding them through the darkened corridor. Leon was getting restless in Adders rucksack, something he could sense was driving him nuts, he popped his head out of the bag and slithered up to Adder's shoulder, Adder could feel him slithering under her hair, she looked at him and smiled.

"Thought I told you to stay in the bag." Said Adder

Leon wriggled his way down Adder's arm and stared directly ahead, tongue flickering madly, there was some shouting heard up ahead followed by gunfire, Snake held out his arm to stop Adder from going further. They waited for the gunfire to stop before continuing down the corridor towards the silenced gunfire, Snake peered round the edge of the corridor and looked into the room up ahead, six human sized tubes with a strong blue light emitting from all of them were placed around the room, all of them empty. Snake walked on ahead and looked at the six tubes all of them seem in tact apart from one, the glass was smashed open.

"Whoa, something was pissed off." Said Snake

Adder walked over and felt the glass, it was thick and reinforced, hard to break without the use of something rather heavy to smash it open; Leon started to become shifty, he looked round Snake and coiled back growling at whatever lurked behind Snake, Adder looked and saw something lurking behind Snake, she looked at him worried.

"What?"Gruffed Snake

Leon showed his fangs and hissed loudly, Snake slowly turned around and could make out a huge black outline standing over him.

"SNAKE." Growled the creature

"Oh fuck." muttered Snake

The creature grabbed Snake, picked him up and slung him through two of the tubes, Snake hit the wall behind and bounced landing on the floor face first. Leon was going mad as the creature walked over to the fallen Snake and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, Adder looked down at Leon as he hissed and lashed out.

"What the hell pisses off a Black Adder?" Thought Adder

She loaded up her crossbow and aimed it at the creature, she fired the arrow off and watched it glide through the air towards the creature but it shattered on impact.

"What the fuck?" Muttered Adder

The creature again slung Snake across the room, Snake groaned in agony and slowly picked himself up off the floor.

"Great broken ribs and now this." Muttered Snake

He looked behind and saw the creature looming up behind him, Snake stumbled and started running behind the tubes to try and keep out of sight from the monster.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Yelled Snake

"You're worst nightmare." Replied the creature

He kicked the tube over that Snake was hiding behind, Snake rolled out of the way, he aimed his socom at the creatures head, Adder clicked her fingers as she figured out why Leon was going mad.

"SNAKE IT WON'T WORK." yelled Adder

Snake fired the gun and watched as the bullets ricocheted off the creature.

"HE'S MADE OF STONE." Shouted Adder

"YOU TELL ME THAT NOW." Growled Snake

Snake carried on rolling out of the way as the creature landed a heavy fist down next to Snake, Adder looked down at Leon going nuts and then back at Snake.

"SNAKE KEEP HIM BUSY." Yelled Adder

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY." Shouted Snake

Snake was dodging all the creatures moves while Adder rushed back to the smashed up laboratory, she pulled out the black adder venom from the fridge, Leon slipped off her arm and wondered over to one of the shelves, he slithered along knocking all the test tubes off before stopping at something and curled up, adder walked over to where Leon stopped and noticed a small block of C4 hidden on the shelf.

"I never knew Snake's were sensitive to the smell of plastic explosives." Muttered Adder

She picked it up along with the detonator, Leon slithered up Adder's arm and into her arrow bag, Adder looked at the venom she held in her hand and back at the arrows Leon was sitting amongst.

"Okay I see where you're going with this." Gruffed Adder.

Snake was still ducking and diving from the stone monsters attacks but he was getting tired and was slowing down, nearly getting hit by the attacks thrown at him. Snake fell to his knees exhausted as the monster loomed over him.

"Go on, you may as well finish it." Gruffed Snake

"Killing you would be a pleasure." Snarled the monster

The monster raised up his arms and clenched his stony fists, Snake looked up and watched as the monster prepared himself to kill Snake, he started to throw his hands down, Adder ran out to the room and dived into the monsters path and pushed Snake out of the way, clearing themselves from the path of destruction, Adder was crouched over Snake.

"You okay?" Asked Adder

"Well I've been chased round this room to the point of exhaustion by a giant rock monster but other then that I'm fine." replied Snake sarcasticly

Adder handed Snake her crossbow and arrows all of them had a thin layer of the Black Adder venom on the arrow heads, she explained to him her plan to destroying the stone creature and then ran off distracting the monster.

"OI PEPPLE BOY. OVER HERE." Yelled Adder

The monster turned and looked at Adder as she stood in the centre of the room mocking the monster, Snake quickly made his exit and ran down to the end of the corridor just like Adder asked him too. Adder was waiting for the moment to plant the C4 on the monster, she was ducking and diving the monsters blows until she got the perfect shot on the monsters chest.

"Here goes nothing." Muttered Adder

Adder charged up to the monster with the C4 in her hands, she leapt up just as the monster was about to swing for her and planted it on his chest, the monster pushed her over and was about to hit her.

"HAVE THIS!" Yelled Adder

She pressed the button on the detonator and watched as the stone exploded off the monsters chest, Adder flew back from the explosion and looked at the creature as it's raw skin was exposed from beneath the stony exterior.

"That's a human?" Gruffed Snake

Adder picked herself up and ran towards Snake at the bottom of the corridor, Snake loaded up one of the arrows onto the crossbow as Adder tempted the monster over to him, the monster chased after Adder while Snake lined up the monsters chest in his sights.

"SNAKE NOW!" yelled Adder

But Snake didn't respond, Adder sprinted down the long corridor with the monster thundering behind her.

"SNAKE I SAID FUCKING NOW!!" Yelled Adder

The monster swung for Adder but she ducked and kept running and it opened up the perfect opportunity for Snake.

"GET DOWN." gruffed Snake

Adder dived as Snake pulled the trigger, the arrow flew through the air and drilled into the monsters eye, the monster collapsed to the ground screaming in pain. Adder looked at Snake confused.

"Why the hell did you choose his eye?"Asked Adder

"Watch." gruffed Snake

The monsters face expanded as the Venom took hold, it screamed in agony. Adder could see the venom quickly flowing throughout the monster, it's body parts swelling up and ulcerating, Adder started to feel sick as she watched the ulcers on it's body pop and seep blood. The monster collapsed to the ground as the venom reached it's heart and caused it to beat harder and harder before finally giving up. The monster toppled over and caused the room to shake, a pool of blood quickly formed as the ulcers burst open.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Muttered Adder

Snake tossed Adder her crossbow back and looked at the monster laying dead on the floor while Adder went and threw her guts up, Snake raised an eyebrow, he noticed a mark on the monster, it looked to have been burned into it's skin. It looked like the tattoo on Shadow eye's eye.

"Branding your monsters now." Muttered Snake

Adder came back round and saw Snake crouching over the monsters body and looking at the mark on it's arm.

"Not content in killing it but you have to play with it too." Said Adder

"It's not that come and look at this." Replied Snake

He pointed to the mark on the monsters arm, Adder looked shock, Shadow eye was branding his own monsters but why?

MBK quickly shifted through the base of foxhound, he came to a hollow wall and froze time, he quickly spun part of the wall round and entered his base with the fox unit preparing themselves for one of the bloodiest battles ever known to them. MBK unfroze time and watched his men prepare. A small stocky man with medium blonde hair ran up to MBK with some paperwork.

"Boss, boss, we found something about the deal with Ocelot and Shadow eye." Said the Man

"Let me see." gruffed MBK

He snatched the paperwork from the man's hands and quickly read through, it was mostly a report on what happened after Shadow moses, what happened to Liquids arm and body, MBK raised an eyebrow at the man and then slapped him round the head with the paperwork.

"It's just a report about the arm transplant Ocelot received after Grey fox lobbed his arm off Spike. What the hell has that got to do with the deal they made?" Gruffed MBK

Spike rubbed his head and looked at MBK as he started to wonder off.

"Liquid is haunting him." Replied Spike quickly

MBK stopped and looked at Spike with a raised eyebrow

"Got proof?" Asked MBK

"Apparently when Snake is mentioned Ocelot has a spaz fit but other then that we have no solid proof." replied Spike

MBK sighed as he walked down to his men cleaning up guns and polishing their uniform, he looked over to Spike as he headed back to the computer.

"Spike just to forewarn you in ten minutes my brother will knock out the communications to this base, when that happens we strike." Said MBK

"What about grabbing Adder?" Asked Spike

MBK bowed his head and looked over at spike with his heart hurt.

"Forget about it." Said MBK quietly

He quickly vanished as Spike looked stunned, he shuffled the paperwork and looked over to the men as the prepared themselves.

"Ten minutes men that's all we have." gruffed Spike

All the men saluted him as Spike walked off back to the PC to get some last minute information before the mission started.

Shade had entered the communications block and looked around, it was busy, too many guards for him to deal with by himself, he hid behind an abandoned forklift truck and loaded his guns up, he knew it was going to be a risk but plunging the place into darkness was the only way. There was a rattling sound coming from the air duct in front of him, Shade frowned and aimed his socoms at the air vent cover, he put on the silencers.

"Damn rats." grumbled Shade

He shot the air vent cover.

"Hey watch it." came a voice

Shade looked at the air vent cover and tilted his head, he noticed it slowly being removed and a familiar Red eye was seen poking through the darkness.

"Red? What the hell are you doing here?" Whispered Shade

"I knew you needed to intrude and by the looks of the number of guards in here, knew you were gonna need a hand." replied Red eye quietly

Shade grinned as Red eye sat next to him behind the fork lift truck, Shade tapped his codec to get hold of Otacon and check he had the virus program ready for use.

"Shade what's up?" Asked Otacon

"How that virus program?" Asked Shade

"Sign sealed and ready to go." Replied Otacon

"And hows Mandy?" Asked Shade

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Asked Otacon

"I'm fine Shade thanks for asking" replied Mandy

"Good to hear, up to anything tonight" Asked Shade

Mandy giggled.

"Nope but you better get going otherwise you'll never get out in time." Giggled Mandy

Shade rolled his eyes and smiled, he cancelled the call and looked at red eye who was staring at him with that smile of " i know what's going on between you two" Shade shook his head.

"Look after her." Said Red eye

"Yes okay. Now lets figure this out, I'm planning to shoot out the lights to pt this place into darkness, Red I'm going to need you to follow me and clear me from any thing that will harm or tamper with me installing the virus onto the main communications hub." Gruffed Shade quietly

"What the hell is that?" Asked Red eye

Shade sighed.

"The big PC that controls all of the little PC's put simply."Replied Shade

He peered round and saw that exact hub PC being guarded by at least four or five guards, it was the life support machine for the base, it controlled all communications to the outside world and without it foxhound would be blind, which was exactly what Shade wanted in order to weaken Shadow eye.

"Red think you can take out them guards for me?" Asked Shade

"I may need some assistance." Replied Red eye

Shade nodded and aimed his guns at the lights, Shade sighed before he started to shoot them out, he quickly ran out from the forklift truck and used the darkness as cover to get through quickly and as quietly as possible, there was muzzle flash going off everywhere but luckily none of them were hitting Shade and red eye, Shade crouched down and hid behind a row of desks, Red eye dived behind with him.

"Bloody hell heavy fire." Muttered Red eye

"Okay lets take out the nearest threats first." Replied Shade

Red eye nodded as the pair separated and took out the nearest threats, Shade was pulling off some fancy gun work, he had two guards around him, one to his left and one behind, they could not see him but he could see them, they had their back turned on him, Shade spawned a wicked grin. He chucked his guns up high in the air, waited for them to get mid air and jumps up and catches them, he spun round and fired off two shots, both of them taking out the two nearest guard to him.

"Pukka." Gruffed Shade

as he landed the two bodies collapsed to the floor dead, Red eye meanwhile was busy hacking the guards to bit with his Kendo stick, every now and again there would be a blue flash of light as he used his chi to do something terrible to a guard.

"I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN FOR KILLING MY COMRADES.!" Growled one guard

He ran up to Red eye as he put away his Kendo stick, Red eye saw him out of the corner of his eye, he quickly unsheathed his Kendo stick, charged up his energy and sheered off the guards head as he flicked it out. Shade raised an eyebrow and made a little whistle noise.

"That's gonna sting in the morning." Gruffed Shade

Red eye laughed, he noticed the four guards round the Hub PC bunched together tightly, he looked over to where Shade was and noticed he was off to take them out, Red eye sighed and crept up to the guards, Shade was on the opposite side, he signalled for Red eye to duck, Red eye signalled back why? But Shade just grinned back, Red eye done as he was told as Shade raised the guns up to the backs of the guards heads, he squeezed the triggers and watched as the bullets cracked through their skulls and continued travelling into the next set of guards. All four slumped to the ground dead as Shade blew on his barrels James bond style.

"Four in two shots. Pukka." Gruffed Shade

"Pukka?" Asked Red eye

"British slang for excellent or nice one or something along them lines." replied Shade

He walked up to the Hub and looked for a USB port to hook up his palm PC, he pulled out the palm PC and opened the Virus file sent to him by Otacon, he connected the palm PC to the hub and started the download of the virus.

"All we can do is wait." Said Shade

Red eye nodded and watched as the file transferred over to the hub, within seconds the file had successfully transferred over and instantly all the computers were off-line, glitches appeared on screens, computer script rolled down others, Shade punched the air in delight as the virus took effect.

MBK's men waited for their computers to go down, as soon as the computer script rolled up on the screens, Spike ordered the men to charge into Shadow eye's base, a flurry of men charged through one of the hangers, taking out guards and causing hell and mayhem, alarms started going off around the base as the band of men dispersed and separated into individual groups, giving Shadow eyes men a headache hunting them down. Shade and Red eye quickly exited the block through the air ducts, Snake and Adder loaded up their weapons and started to head back up from the labs but Adder for some reason wanted to stop off at the fifth floor, Leon was getting eager as the lift approached the floor, something about that snake was making Snake think if it was connected to something they did not want to find or something that was helping them.

The doors flew open, Leon was stretching to get out of the lift but Adder had a firm grip on him.

"Hey easy Leon." Gruffed Adder

She placed him down on the floor and made a small little lead from one of Shade's bandanna's tied around her arm. She done it up tight but not to hurt him.

"What are you doing?" Asked Snake

Adder looked at Snake and smiled as Leon was biting at the leash to move.

"Our snake is going to rat us out a rat." Joked Adder

She moved with Leon and let him lead the way amongst the quite fifth floor, Snake followed close behind with his gun raised, the whole entire laboratories of the base was dead, quiet and still, shards of broken glass seemed to cover every floor, whatever burst out of that tube was surely uncontrollable. Leon quickened the pace and lead Adder into a huge empty office, it looked abandoned, the odd bit of paper fluttered around, a single test tube rolled along the floor as the bases air conditioning flowed through the building, Snake looked confused as Leon lead Adder into the centre of the room and settled.

"He brought us here for this one room." Gruffed Snake

Adder looked around, the hairs on the back of her neck tingled, she felt something was around, something that wanted to be found by Snake and Adder but she couldn't see it. There was nothing on the walls or ceilings to say they was anything about.

"Something is here." Said Adder calmly

"I don't see it." Replied Snake

Adder kept looking, she looked at Leon and noticed he was still, then she looked at Snake and noticed he was frozen in time, the air was cold, Adder looked around and saw MBK sitting on the floor.

"My pet lead the way I see." Said MBK

Adder looked concerned and folded her arms.

"You're starting to freak me out." Replied Adder

MBK smiled and picked himself up off the floor as he breathed out he noticed the cold air ripping through, he walked over to Adder and stood close.

"Freaked out is when your body is being controlled by a beast you cannot rule, freaked out is when your soul is divided by two beings running mad in your body." Gruffed MBK

Adder smiled and stepped back, she looked over to Snake.

"Unfreeze time MBK." Ordered Adder

MBK grabbed Adders shoulder and spun her round to face him, he smiled at her and looked at Snake frozen in time.

"When time has stopped still and everyone around you is motionless, it gets lonely. You can't reach out to them, you can't talk to them. They are just stuck frozen." Sighed MBK

Adder looked at him strangely and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you telling me this?" Asked Adder

"Because you're the only one who can understand me." Replied MBK

Adder looked around at the room, Leon was frozen, Snake was froze and the air was cold. Nothing moved, nothing changed. Adder could feel the loneliness creeping up on her, the cold feeling slowly entering her heart.

"MBK stop this, I don't want to feel this any more." Said Adder

"But that's how you are when you summon the reaper, but you never noticed it, until now." Gruffed MBK

Adder looked at him shook up, he was right. Whenever the Reaper was summoned by her Adder turned into the coldness and loneliness of time standing still and when the reaper is seen, world stands still for the people he takes from this world. Adder shivered as MBK wrapped his arms around her trying to keep her warm.

"Why are you following me? why do I always bump into you? Why am I the only one who can move around while you freeze the rest of my group?" Asked Adder

MBK frowned and bowed his head, Adder looked at him as pain was etched across his face.

"MBK tell me." Gruffed Adder

MBK looked deep into Adder's eyes, his eyes glowing deep into her soul, he placed his hand on the side of her face and smiled at her.

"Because me and you are the same, we are one together." Replied MBK quietly

MBK launched into a passionate kiss on Adder unaware his distraction was slowly unfreezing time.


	12. The Archer

Adder tried hard to pull MBK off her but he had a tight grip on her and lowered her gently, time was slowly unfreezing, Snake was slowly turning round to face Adder unprepared for the scene that was about to greet him.

"I'm telling you Adder just give it up." Gruffed Snake

Snake looked round and saw MBK passionately kissing Adder, he couldn't see Adder struggling to get free but that was because MBK had his back turned on him, Snake growled and quickly raised his gun to MBK's head.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Yelled Snake

MBK looked round and saw Snake aiming the gun at him.

"Oh fuck." Muttered MBK

Snake pulled the trigger, MBK quickly vanished leaving Adder to fall onto the floor, Adder sat up and looked over to Snake as Leon slithered up to her and wrapped himself round her arm. Snake slung his gun down in fury. There was just silence between the two, Adder being the completely innocent out of the whole situation but to Snake it didn't seem that way.

"Snake, It's not what it seems, I was trying to get him off me." Said Adder

Snake just frowned back at Adder and started walking off, Adder quickly got off the floor and ran after Snake as he made his way to the lift, she picked up his gun along the way, Snake called the lift and leaned against the wall, head bowed as he looked at the floor, Adder slowly shuffled up to Snake and stood next to him waiting for the lift. She looked at her crossbow grasped in her hands, she pulled out an arrow from her bag and loaded up her crossbow, she placed it next to her head and closed her eyes, Snake looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Adder with the crossbow held to her head, Snake quickly pulled her hand down and snatched the crossbow from her hands. Adder glared at Snake and punched him in the stomach, Snake stood up to it and watched as Adder went to hit him again but he caught her fist and pushed it back. Adder gave up and sighed as Snake stood in front of her, he chucked the crossbow on the floor and looked at Adder as she avoided his gaze.

"What's your problem?" Gruffed Snake

Adder frowned.

"Nothing." Gruffed Adder

"Well you don't get smoke with out fire, now what's the problem?" Asked Snake

"I didn't ask MBK to kiss me, I didn't want MBK to kiss me, I was trying to fight him off but because of the way he positioned himself it made it look like I allowed him too. Now you're probably thinking I went behind your back with MBK." Replied Adder quietly

Snake sighed and put his arms around Adder. He knew his emotions got the better of him in that situation, he didn't think to hear Adder out first before storming off and now it's made the situation worse. Adder bowed her head and closed her eyes as Snake held her close to his chest.

"It's just me, I didn't asses the situation right." Said Snake softly

Adder shook her head and buried it into Snake's chest, she didn't hug him, she didn't feel privileged enough to do so, all she done was rest her head against his chest and stared at the floor, hoping she didn't damage the trust between her and Snake. She pushed Snake away and picked up her crossbow, Snake looked at her gone out wondering why she pushed him away but Adder gave no answer, she just waited for the lift to come up so she could quickly get on with her mission and fight off all the hurt and pain she was feeling deep down inside. The lift doors opened Adder calmly walked in with Snake behind her, she looked at the doors as they shut, a cold glaze covered her eyes. She handed Snake his gun, avoiding his gaze and keeping quiet as Snake took the gun and cocked it back checking how many rounds he had left in it, Snake sighed and looked at Adder as she stood in the lift almost cold to what was going on around her.

"I have hurt you. Ain't I?" Asked Snake

Adder looked over to Snake and shook her head.

"It's not you, you could never hurt me no matter what you do to me." Replied Adder

"I'd never want to hurt you any way, you know that." Replied Snake

Adder just smiled and headed out of the lift as it came to a stop back at the holding bay they were in previous but something was different about it then the last time they came, the temperature had dropped dramatically and Ice was forming along the walls. Adder frowned, her senses were going mad, not keen on the idea of a sudden climate change in one single room. She looked over to Snake as he stood in the lift shivering.

"Is it me or has it got cold all of a sudden?" Asked Snake curiously.

"I'm officially not liking this one bit. Come on lets get out of here before it gets worse." Gruffed Adder

Snake and Adder moved out of the hanger as the ice began to quickly form, Ice was on the ceiling looking down at them quickly running out.

"That's it bring them to me." Gruffed Ice

His codec rang, Ice curled his lip and quickly answered.

"Ice where is the girl?" Came a husky voice

"The girl is on her way. I hope she's worth the wait." Replied Ice

"Should be a battle worth whetting my appetite for." Hissed the voice

Red eye and Shade made successfully transferred the virus and were heading out of the communications block, alarms were silenced for the first time in ten minutes but Shade and Red eye were dubious as to who or what set the alarms off. They both had their weapons armed and ready in case of an encounter. There was some scuffling heard further down the room, Shade and Red eye paused as they could make out two soldiers scrapping, one was wearing the standard Shadow eye uniform while the other looked to be in normal baggy street clothing. Shade shuffled forwards to get a better view of the soldiers only for the fight to be ended quickly by the scruffy soldier breaking the shadow eye guard's neck. The soldier looked up and noticed Shade standing there with his red dot aimed at his head.

"Don't move." gruffed Shade

The soldier raised his hands up in the air and looked at Shade in wonder, Shade looked back at Red eye standing behind him.

"Red. Got a torch?" Asked Shade

Red eye rummaged around the communications block for a torch while Shade kept the soldier under surveillance, Red eye come over with a small torch he found in one of the desks, Shade gave Red eye an odd look.

"Why the hell would someone keep a torch in their desk?" Queried Shade

Red eye shrugged his shoulders, Shade flicked on the light and shone it on the soldiers face, a man with shaved black hair, blue eyes and a scar on his cheek glared back at Shade as he stood arms up, exposing the guns holstered on his legs.

"Who are you?" Gruffed Shade

The man did not answer.

"I SAID WHO ARE YOU?" Snarled Shade

The man smiled slightly.

"Shade, trust you to forget about the little ones." Smirked the man

Shade tilted his head slightly. Red eye grinned as it occurred to him who the scruffy soldier was while Shade tried to figure it out. The man looked over at Red eye standing next to shade and nodded at him.

"Good to see you're still alive Red."Said the man

"You too." Replied Red eye

Shade looked confused at the pair and lowered his gun slightly from the man in front of him, he turned to Red eye.

"Who the hell is he?" Asked Shade

"I'm surprised you have forgot him, he caused us no end of trouble in the fox unit when he was a teen but over time we figured he had an ability to swoop on an enemy and kill them on impact almost.." Replied Red eye

Shade grinned as he realised who it was, Falcon. A young man renowned around the fox unit for swooping on his enemies like prey to a Falcon and killing them in a heartbeat. Falcon lowered his hands and looked at Shade grinning.

"Know who I am now?" Asked Falcon

"You bet. How the hell could I forget you Falcon." Gruffed Shade

Falcon shrugged. He walked up to Shade and tightly shook his hand followed by a respectful salute.

"Pleasure fighting alongside you sir." Gruffed Falcon

Shade nodded and ruffled what was left of Falcon hair, Falcon laughed and stood to attention like he was still part of Shade's command but Shade ordered him to be at ease, he wasn't under his command no longer.

"So what are you doing here?" Asked Shade

"The whole entire Fox unit is here, fighting against Shadow eye for turning our comrades into nothing but experiments. We have come to make ourselves known as a new faction against foxhound." Replied Falcon

"You're rebelling?" Asked Red eye

Falcon nodded as he looked at the pair with his cold stony blue eyes, he brought out his two desert eagles from their holsters and showed them to Shade, he was impressed and examined the guns, they were black with elegant white writing etched into the guns, two names. One was named Peregrine and Saker. Shade looked at Falcon with a raised eyebrow.

"Why them names?" Asked Shade

"They are two very deadly and effective Falcons found in the world. They are both the same in shape and style but one the Saker is more effective in open land and the Peregrine is more for closed,tight spaces I think." Replied Falcon

Shade laughed to himself before handing the desert eagles back to Falcon, he looked around in case more of the Fox unit were around but it seemed for now that it was just falcon on his own.

"So who's leading you guys?" Asked Shade

Falcon paused briefly before letting out a heavy sigh.

"MBK is leading us, he wants to make Shadow eye pay for turning him into a freak." Replied Falcon quietly

Shade looked at Falcon with a slight frown on his face, he turned to Red eye and ordered him to move out along with him, Shade patted Falcon on the shoulder.

"Try not to get killed. I don't want to end up burying my Falcon." Gruffed Shade

"Glad to see you still care." Replied Falcon

Shade raised a slight smile and walked out of the communications block, Falcon looked back at Shade.

"Hey Shade if you see Spike say hi to him from me." Laughed Falcon

Shade rolled his eyes and walked on, they entered a room that was glowing orange and was boiling hot, Shade wiped the sweat from his face and looked around. Big urns holding liquidated hot metal were lined up along the left side of the room, a molten pit was underneath and moulds for different sections of the new Metal gear were being placed underneath the urns by machine as the hot liquidated metal was poured into them, glowing a magnificent white. The odd guard was scattered around the room but not too much to pose a big threat to Shade and Red eye.

" I would have thought there would have been more security in here." Muttered Shade

"You wouldn't need much security if you could just push your victim into that molten pit right there or in one of the urns." Replied Red eye

"Okay you have a point." Gruffed Shade

Shade looked at his palm PC and then back at Red eye, he had a concerned look on his face as his palm PC did not recognise the room they were in, it just thought it was an open space found on the map before the next sector.

"This room does not register on the map." Said Shade concerned

"Odd." Muttered Red eye

Shade shook his head, he tapped his ear piece to get through to Otacon.

"Otacon is this room registering on you Map?" Asked Shade

"What room? You're in an open space right?" Asked Otacon

"No. Far from it. We seem to be in a room where they are producing the armour for the new metal gear. Molten metal everywhere and I'm sweating my arse off." Replied Shade

Otacon raised an eyebrow as his Lap top refused to register the room being there but there was one next door, the prototype block where parts of the metal gear would be tested for glitches and if they worked right.

"Shade can you tell me what metal they are using?" Asked Otacon

"Otty, it's liquefied and poured into moulds. I don't think so." Gruffed Shade

"I know that. But does the liquid metal reflect?" Asked Otacon

Shade grumbled and watched the liquid metal being poured into one of the moulds, he noticed the light was reflecting almost blinding Shade.

"Arrgh. Yeah it's reflecting all right." Grumbled Shade

"Then whatever they are using is diamond cut, Shade find out where them moulds are going and investigate the metal. Whatever they are making, they are making it virtually unstoppable and we can't be having an unstoppable Metal gear on our hands." Ordered Otacon

"Understood Otty." replied Shade

He watched the moulds as they travelled along the molten pit and under the urns, he looked around the top deck of the room and noticed a conveyor belt where the moulds were put on and sent to a room next door, Shade grinned and looked at Red eye.

"Let's say we do some surfing." Suggested Shade

"I really don't like the sound of your plan." Replied Red eye

Shade laughed and rushed up to the top deck, he noticed a guard standing next to the conveyor belt watching over the process while the other wondered around. Shade ducked down on the top step and peered over, he raised his socom and levelled up the guards head in his sights and squeezed the trigger. The guard fell to the ground leaving the conveyor belt open for Shade and Red eye to jump aboard, Shade looked about for the other guard and saw him in the distance, it was tempting to leave the guard to wonder but also tempting to take him out, out of cold blood. Shade spread a wicked grin on his face and levelled the guard up in his sights.

"Is it necessary?" Asked Red eye as he saw what Shade was up to

"You bet your ass it is." Gruffed Shade

He pulled the trigger and killed the guard out right, a shot to the head, Red eye frowned and walked over to the conveyor belt.

"Really was no need for that kill." Gruffed Red eye

"There was every need. I didn't want to come back into this room and see a patrol of guards chasing after us because I left some moron alive." Growled Shade

He tilted his head and shrugged his shoulders, Red eye sighed and looked at Shade, he had a point, if he left the guard alive he would have found the other guard dead and called for back up. Red eye smiled slightly and then hopped onto the conveyor belt along with Shade, they travelled through a darkened passage, cold air was being blown in, attempting to cool the metal quickly. Shade had his guns ready while Red eye unsheathed his Kendo stick knowing damn well they could be entering one of many hottly guarded sectors of the base. A light could be seen at the end of the tunnel, Shade prepared himself as the slowly exited the dark tunnel into the light and as predicted it was heavily guarded and they were spotted.

"INTRUDERS." Yelled a guard

"Here we go." said Shade

He stood up on the conveyor belt and started firing off rounds at the many guards aiming at him, bullets ricocheted around the room, Red eye hid behind a mould and waited for the conveyor belt to come to a stop. A guard rushed over to the emergency stop button and halted the conveyor belt causing Shade to stumble off and hold on to the edge as he dangled three stories above the ground.

"SHOOT HIM DOWN." Hollered a guard

A bullet hit Shade's hand, Shade yelped in pain and dropped, Red eye quickly rushed to the side and saw Shade falling to the ground, no one to catch his fall, Red eye covered his eyes, not bearing to watch and waiting for the sickening thud but nothing came about, Red eye looked down and saw MBK had somehow appear and caught Shade in his arms.

"Okay bro this is not the time to pull off romantics moves on me." Gruffed Shade

MBK growled and chucked Shade on the ground as he pulled out his guns and shot at the guards around them, Red eye leapt off the conveyor belt and onto the platform taking out the guards with his Kendo stick and chi. Shade looked at his hand in shock, it was bleeding heavily and Shade knew he was down to one gun for the time being.

"Shit." Growled Shade

He pulled out his one socom and flicked it into his good hand, he aimed it at the guards on the top platform and took them out while Red eye battled through the ones causing him problems. MBK saw a guard looming in the distance coming at Shade with a shotgun, he quickly pushed Shade out of the way and shot the guard in the head.

"Hey I could have had that covered." Gruffed Shade

"You didn't. Trust me." Growled MBK

Bodies were being chucked here there and everywhere as the guards slowly stopped coming and the death count rose. Shade went up to the moulds and looked at the cooled diamond encrusted metal, he pulled out his gun and shot at it several times, the bullets bounced and left no marks and no dents. Shade raised an eyebrow.

"Bulletproof titanium." Muttered Shade

MBK walked over to Shade and handed him a bandage to wrap round his shot up hand.

"Clean yourself up." Gruffed MBK

Shade raised an eyebrow at MBK's sudden change in attitude, he wasn't the bubbly happy go lucky brother he knew and loved, he suddenly changed into this cold hearted uncaring person that Shade was beginning to feel uneasy around.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Asked Shade

MBK frowned at Shade knowing he had cottoned into his sudden change of attitude, he shook his head and started walking off.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION." Growled Shade

MBK paused and looked at Shade slightly.

"I done something stupid." Replied MBK quietly

He vanished leaving Red eye and Shade the only two left in the cooling room, Shade frowned wondering what it was he done that was so stupid to cause an attitude change, Red eye leapt over the railings and landed next to Shade.

"You okay?" Asked Red eye concerned

"I'll be fine but I'm not so sure about him." Muttered Shade

He held up his hand as he struggled to apply the bandage, Red eye grabbed the trailing end and finished off the wrapping as Shade stared into nothingness, concerned about his brother and his sudden mood swing, it was just unusual for him to just suddenly change like that. Was it the experiment taking over his mind slowly or was he guilty for something he had done.

"You better not use that hand." Said Red eye

Shade shook himself out of his trance and looked at Red eye as he noticed his hand was fully bandaged up.

"Say that again." Muttered Shade

"I said you better not use that hand. Sure you are okay?" Replied Red eye

"Yeah I'm fine just miles away that's all." Gruffed Shade

He looked at his wounded hand and snarled slightly, it sucked only being able to use One gun when two was more effective but Shade had to get over it and carry on, he couldn't risk damaging his hand further, he looked over to Red eye as they saw the moulds lined up on the conveyor belt, all of the same part for the metal gear.

"Why have so many of the same part?" Asked Shade curiously

Red eye frowned

"To build yourself an army." Snarled Red eye

They looked around the room, several copies of each part were laid out all over the room, all the same thickness, all the same metal, all the same colour. Red eye was right. It looked like Ocelot and Shadow eye were planning to build an army of the new Metal gears and surely then the world would cower in terror.

"Shade!" came a voice

"What now." Moaned Shade

he turned around and saw three men standing behind them, one of which was falcon the other two were of similar build to Falcon, one had short brown hair while the other wore a dark green peaked hat.

"Reinforcements?" Asked Shade

"Could say that, meet my two fighting buddies. Rex and Razor." Replied Falcon cheerfully

The two men saluted Shade as Shade saluted back.

"which one is which?" Asked Shade

"The one with the hat is Razor while the other one is Rex." Said Falcon

"Welcome to the fight." Gruffed Shade

He quickly turned around and headed towards the next room, Falcon and his men followed behind. It was starting to feel like the old days for Shade as he commanded a small band of me to battle once more.

A lone man sat on the edge of the prototype room, he had a bow on his back and arrows, he was dressed in black and wore a black bandanna round his head, he had brown eyes and short blonde hair. He watched as the workers carried out their routine of testing and probing the parts of the metal gear as he paraded on the thin beam above them, elegantly walking above them as if he was weightless. His codec started beeping and the man answered.

"They are approaching you now." Came Ice

"Good. I better clear the area." Replied the man

"Be sure to use Snake as the bait." Hissed Ice

"It will be a pleasure inflicting pain." Replied the man

He cancelled the call and looked down at the workers as they worked oblivious to what was to be asked of them.

"EVERYBODY OUT." Yelled the man

All the workers looked up at him confused, The man pulled out three arrows and lined them up on his string, he pulled back and released the three arrows and watched as the workers quickly exited the room in a blind panic, the man laughed as the room became empty.

"Welcome to my kingdom." Gruffed the man

Adder and Snake approached the room carefully, the doors slid open as they slowly walked in. Bits of metal gear were sprawled everywhere, hooked up to machines, moving by themselves as the machines ran orders through.

"Obviously this is the testing room." Gruffed Snake

"Well you don't say." Replied Adder sarcasticly

Snake frowned at Adder as she gave him one of her cheeky grins, he looked around the room and paid attention to the fact there was nobody around and no scenes of a mass carnage before them, he shrugged his shoulders and carefully stepped in, Adder slowly followed behind him, Crossbow purged and ready.

"I don't like this." Said Adder quietly

"No more then I do." Replied Snake

He slowly went up to one of the metal Gear limbs and watched as it was put through it's paces by the computer. It was huge, it looked to be at least ten feet long and five feet wide, Adder looked at it amazed.

"You know I think that's the foot." Said Adder

"Bloody big foot." Gruffed Snake

"No big foot is usually brown and hairy and sounds like you in the morning." Joked Adder

"Hey don't talk about Otty like that." Laughed Snake

Adder laughed and looked at another part of the metal gear, it was still but was being analysed by the computer next to it, she shook her head and she noticed another big foot in the far end of the room being tested, she frowned and looked back at Snake.

"What if they are building more then one machine." Muttered Adder

"Then we have more then one problem on our hands." replied Snake

Adder sighed, One metal gear on it's own was a enough of a problem but if there was several then it would be testing for the group and they may have to work together.

"That's it you two enter my little trap." Said the man quietly

He watched as Adder and Snake explored the room completely unaware of his presence, it brought a face of joy to the man as his little attack plan was going smoothly, he leaped onto the next beam directly above Snake and Adder and watched them carefully. Leon was going mad again on Adder's arm but she did not pay attention, she just stroked him reassuringly, thinking he was freaked out by the metal gear parts.

"It's okay Leon they won't hurt you." Said Adder quietly

But Leon was still going mad, he looked up at the ceiling and hissed loudly, Adder frowned and looked upwards to where Leon was looking but saw nothing alarming, she looked back at Leon as he hissed and stretched out.

"What the hell is wrong with you." Muttered Adder

She kept an eye on the ceiling as Snake continued to investigate the metal gear parts, figuring out their weak points and how they worked, it looked to be mind controlled like Shadow eyes last Metal Gear, the Jackal, he frowned.

"Surely not a Jackal mark two." Muttered Snake

He looked around for clues for the name of the machine but nothing hinted what it was called, only paperwork with prototype mark one or prototype mark two printed on the front of the documents. Adder saw something move along the ceiling, black and elegant, she raised her crossbow as Leon curled up hissing madly.

"Snake we have company." Said Adder

He stood up and looked at Adder confused as she kept an eye on the ceiling, Crossbow loaded. Snake pulled out his socom and looked up with Adder.

"I don't see anything." Gruffed Snake

"No but Leon can sense it." Replied Adder

Leon heard a low swooping noise go behind him, he quickly turned his head as the thing landed behind Adder and Snake. The man sat perched, he loaded up his bow and aimed it at Snake's leg.

"Look over here." Whispered the man

Leon hissed loudly and looked behind Adder, Snake looked over to Leon and looked to where he was staring.

"Bingo." Gruffed the man

He let the Arrow go as it flew towards Snake and buried itself deep in his leg, Snake yelled in agony as Adder quickly turned and shot back, the man dodged the attack and moved positions while Snake lay on the floor in agony, he went to grab his gun but an arrow shot it out of his reach, then Snake realised what he was. Sniper bait. He looked over to Adder as she made her way over to him.

"ADDER STAY THERE." Yelled Snake

Adder froze as Snake watched the man bounce around the beams on the ceiling. Adder growled and aimed her crossbow at the thing bouncing around.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Growled Adder

The man jumped down in front of Adder and aimed his bow at her, Adder aiming her crossbow.

"I am Archer and soon you'll just be another victim." Hissed Archer.


	13. Adder leading the Adder

Adder Snarled, she quickly loaded up her crossbow and aimed it at the man standing in front of her casually.

"Hope you don't care about dying like a dog." Growled Adder

Archer just grinned as Adder aimed the crossbow at his head, she pulled the trigger and watched the arrow glide through the air, Archer quickly moved out of the way and caught the arrow mid flight, he grinned at Adder and snapped the arrow in half.

"You're gonna have to try a hell of a lot harder then that." Growled Archer

He launched himself back onto the beams as Adder reloaded and took aim, but he had gone. She ducked behind some cover while Snake lay in the centre of the room. Archer sat on the beams loading his bow waiting for Adder to come out and Snake was to be the perfect lure, he knew she would come over and try and save him at the same time as risking her life and it was a joy to for Archer inflicting this much dilemma on one person.

Adder looked at Leon as he rested on her shoulder, she knew he was going to be the key for winning this battle, he could help Adder find where he is hiding. She patted him on the head and looked at his red eyes drilling into her soul like he knew what he had to do.

"Leon. I need your help." Whispered Adder

Leon slithered down Adder and onto the cold metal floor, he flickered his tongue to get a taste of the air and where Archer was and then started heading off, leading Adder on the way and keeping to cover, Snake had a glance at what Adder was doing.

"Adder leading the adder. Smart move kid." Gruffed Snake

Archer started to get frustrated at waiting for Adder to come out and play, he aimed his arrow at Snake and deliberately shot five millimetres off from Snake's head, Snake started to panic as he looked around for Adder hoping she would make a move any time soon.

"Come on Adder." Muttered Snake

Leon had Lead Adder underneath Archer and started hissing when he knew he was with in range of Adder's crossbow and out of Archers sight. She loaded her crossbow and looked up just catching a glimpse of Archers arm.

"Take this you son of a bitch." Growled Adder

She pulled the trigger and watched the arrow hit it's target, Archer growled in pain as his arm flung back, he pulled the arrow out and looked down to the ground.

"Fine. We'll play your little game." Gruffed Archer

He leapt down from the beams and onto the ground, Adder took time to reload and looked up but Archer had gone and Leon was making his move, she followed him as he tasted and sensed the air, keeping amongst the cover of the unused crates around the metal gear prototypes, Leon got to the edge of a crate and Froze dead, Adder paused. There was another crate next to it, no one was near it, no one was around it. Adder could not see the reason why Leon stopped dead.

"It's just another crate Leon." Muttered Adder

But she couldn't see archer on the opposite side of the crate aiming his arrow at the slight gap between the two crates, he stood over Snake and took aim, waiting for Adder to walk by, he could see her Shadow looming past.

"You're mine." Said Archer

He pulled back the bow and released the arrow, it glided through the gap and got Adder in the right thigh, Adder yelped in agony and rolled out of the way of the gap. Archer grinned and quickly moved positions.

"Thats why you stopped." Growled Adder

Leon quickly moved over to Adder and looked at the wound on her leg, Adder looked at him confused as she leaned against a crate.

"What, think you're some kind of medic or something?" Grumbled Adder

She grabbed the arrow and yanked it out of her leg causing her to growl in pain, Leon curled up ready to strike out as he stared at her wound, Adder frowned as Leon readied himself.

"What the fuck?" muttered Adder

Leon lashed out and sank his fangs into Adder's wound, secreting enough venom to clot the blood around the wound, Adder yelled in pain and batted Leon off her but he didn't care and continued to lead Adder towards Archer, by now she assumed he was back up on the beams looming over her watching her for any mistakes, she hobbled on her leg and looked at Leon as he lead her through.

"You better not be double crossing me you bastard." Growled Adder

She dragged her bad leg behind as Leon kept them moving amongst the dark areas of the room, Archer was feet away from Snake, perched on top of a crate waiting patiently for his victim to show her head.

"Your girlfriend has skills." Said Archer

Snake growled and raised his middle finger up to Archer but he just laughed and responded by shooting an arrow into Snake's arm.

" Do it again and it won't be your arm I'll be shooting." Gruffed Archer

Leon approached a crated near Snake, he tasted the air and started to curl up looking directly above Snake, Adder snook forward and glance round to see what Leon was looking at, a red dot flickered across her eyes, Adder quickly pulled back as an arrow just glanced past her cheek, a little nick was on her face as she started to bleed.

"Fuck." Muttered Adder

she loaded her crossbow and looked at the options available but there was none, Archer had her pinned and he knew it.

"Come on out Adder." Teased Archer

Adder growled as Leon tried to help Adder out by figuring out a way but there was no hope. Adder frowned and looked at her crossbow as she grasped it tightly in her hand "no option" she thought, she stood up and looked at Leon as he curled up.

"I'll distract him, you get him." Gruffed Adder

Leon hissed and lurched out of the darkness and over to the crate Archer was perched on, Adder shrugged her shoulders and casually walked out of the darkness. Snake noticed Leon resting against the crate archer was on and then looked over to Adder as she appeared into the open space, crossbow in hand, head slightly bowed. She stopped an looked at Archer directly in the eyes.

"Looks like you've got me." Said Adder

"And so you are willing to take this like a soldier." Replied Archer as he loaded his bow for the final blow.

Adder nodded and stood square on in front of archer, she held open her arms so he had a clear shot at her heart, quick, painless. Snake looked at Adder confused.

"WHAT YOU PLAYING AT?" Yelled Snake

Adder looked down at him and winked.

"Trust me." Muttered Adder

Archer smiled he pulled back the string on his bow and aimed up the arrow to hit Adder in the heart, Leon was going mental and Snake was trying to convince Adder out at giving herself up as a self sacrifice but it wasn't helping.

"Seems almost a waste." Gruffed Archer

Adder change hands with her crossbow before Archer launched the arrow, Adder could see it coming and quickly leaned out of it's flight path, she twisted her body so her crossbow was aimed at Archer and released the arrow, it twisted through the air and caught Archer in the chest, he buckled over in agony and yanked the arrow out, Adder rushed over to Snake and quickly dragged him to safety. Archer was bleeding heavily, he watched as Adder carried Snake away and decided to bail out himself, he stumbled off from the top of the crate and dashed out of the room.

"Ice I need emergency medical help." Growled Archer

"Where are you?" Asked Ice

"Prototype room, I need it as soon as possible."Replied Archer

"What about the targets?" Asked Ice

"I've done enough to slow them down." Replied Archer

He leaned against a wall and placed his hand over the wound, it was bleeding heavily and causing Archer sufficient pain to slow him down but he stumbled along the corridor towards safety.

Shade took time out briefly as he exercised his injured hand, Red eye explored the room with Razor and Rex while Falcon sat down next to Shade keeping him guarded in case there was a few guards they left behind. Red eye looked at the parts alarmed, there was almost twenty of each part laying stacked one on top of the other, the thought of this new Metal gear army being produced made him sick to the stomach, he turned to Rex who was busy taking evidence of the part.

"Do you know how many of these things are being built?" Asked Red eye

Rex looked at him slightly and then continued to take more evidence with his small camera.

"Well a few of our men have reportedly seen at least five of these things built." Replied Rex

Red eye shuddered in terror, the sheer size of the individual parts gave him an idea at the scale of the beast they have yet to fight.

"Do you know the name of it?" Asked Red eye

"No idea." Replied Rex

Red eye shook his head and looked back at Shade resting up with a cigar in his mouth. Shade placed his gun in the wounded hand and wrapped the finger round the trigger, he frowned and raised up his arm.

"If you're gonna practice don't you think you should take the clip out first?" Asked Falcon

Shade grinned and shook the clip out of his socom and then realigned his arm, he placed the finger on the trigger and slowly squeezed it, he winced as the trigger was pulled and the gun recoiled, it hurt that much Shade dropped the gun and quickly grabbed his hand.

"I wouldn't do that again." Gruffed Falcon

"But I need two guns." Growled Shade

Falcon picked up the socom and placed it in Shade's holster, he looked at him sternly as he could see shade was going to refuse medical orders.

"Shade I would just have to deal with the one for now, if you don't you may just fuck your hand up permanently. Which is it to be?" Asked Falcon sternly

Shade gruffed and bowed his head knowing full well Falcon had too much of a point to argue with.

"Maybe a pretty lady needs to point it out to you." Said Mandy on the codec.

"Mandy." Replied Shade

"He has a point. You use that injured hand you'll fuck up the ligaments and you will not be able to squeeze another trigger again." Snapped Mandy

"I suppose." Grumbled Shade

"Right, well when ever you think about using that hand I want Falcon to remind you of the consequences." Replied Mandy

"I hear you loud and clear Mandy." Joked Falcon

"Great now I'm being baby sat by the baby." Grumbled Shade

Falcon playfully slapped Shade round the head, he teased Shade and ended up getting whacked round the ear by is previous commanding officer. Shade stood up and ordered Rex, Razor and Red eye to follow him out of the room and into the next, guns were raised as they slowly approached the next room, it was quiet, no guards were around only scattered parts of metal gear on testing beds, Shade raised an eyebrow and kept his gun up, he signalled to his men to scout the area and kept Falcon by his side, three guns was better the one. He slowly walked round the room, there was a puddle of blood in the centre of the room, Razor walked up to it and checked it for clue's, he crouched down and felt something brush past his cheek,he quickly turned and saw an arrow bury itself into the wall behind him.

"TARGET!!" Yelled Razor

Shade quickly walked along the edge of the wall and saw a figure resting against a crate, Shade slowly approached it, Falcon behind him, he pulled out the little torch Red eye gave him and rested it under his socom, he signalled for Falcon to stop as he switched on the light to uncover the figure.

Snake. Shade ran up to him and saw he was injured.

"Hey where's Adder?" Asked Shade

"Hiding somewhere with Leon." Replied Snake

"Leon? Who's Leon?" Asked Shade

"A black Adder we found in the genetics lab." Replied Snake

Shade could hear gunfire going off around the room, Razor was shooting franticly as something lurked in the darkness of the ceiling. Shade looked up and saw Adder perched on the beam above him.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE." Yelled Shade

He looked up at Adder and saw she was wobbly as she tried to balance on the beam, she looked down at Shade and wobbled as her vision became blurry and spots started to flicker across her eyes, Shade looked at her concerned and back at Snake, Leon was by his side and was staring up at Adder, he flickered his tongue and started to hiss, Shade quickly looked back and saw Adder falling down, he dived and caught Adder before she hit the floor.

"Adds you okay?" Asked Shade

Adder didn't respond, Shade looked down to her leg and saw her trouser leg had a hole where something had entered her thigh, he looked over to Snake.

"Don't kill me." Said Shade

He looked at Falcon and ordered him to hold Adder while he rolled up her trouser leg past the wound, he noticed it was healed but the skin around it was purple and blistered, Shade could feel himself wanting to be sick as it looked to have swelled up badly.

"You okay Shade?" Asked Falcon

Shade held up his hand and tried to find Red eye lurking amongst the crates.

"RED, GET OVER HERE." Yelled Shade

Red eye heard his call and rushed over to Shade with Adder resting in Falcons arms, he crouched by Shade and looked at the injury Adder had sustained, he frowned as his eye picked up there was a slight trace of Black Adder venom flowing in her blood, he pulled out a blade from his pocket and stabbed it directly into the wound.

"Whoa, what the hell are you doing?" Growled Falcon

"Trust me." Replied Red eye

He placed his hand on the wound and closed his eyes, he directed the venom back through the re-opened wound using his Red eye, the venom trickled out of Adder's leg as Red eye made sure he got most of it out. The purple started to fade and Adder came round.

"Black Adder venom." Gruffed Red eye

Falcon raised his gun at Leon but Red eye pushed it away and looked at Falcon sternly

"He done it to heal the wound but the venom had a reaction to Adder." Said Red eye

Adder woke to the three men leaning over her, she slowly sat up and looked at Shade and Red eye before turning to Falcon with a slight confused look on her face.

"Who's he?" Asked Adder

"Adder meet Falcon." Replied Shade with a smile

"Then who was that guy I shot at?" Asked Adder

"Razor." Replied Falcon Laughing

Razor rejoined the group gathered around Adder and Snake while Rex made sure the area was clear, Razor looked at Adder and grinned.

"Hey who's the chick." Teased Razor

"I'm not a chick and my name is Adder." Replied Adder sternly

Snake stood up and hobbled up behind Razor as he tried it on with Adder, he tapped him on the shoulder and grinned.

"Oh hi Snake, the name's Razor." Said Razor

"Pleased to meet you Razor." Replied Snake

Razor looked at Adder as she glared at him and then looked back at Snake.

"She wants me you know." Said Razor

Shade and Red eye both started to burst out laughing as Falcon tried to figure out what was so funny.

"Really?" Asked Snake

"Yeah, you can see it in her eyes." Replied Razor Triumphantly

Snake patted Razor on the back and shot him a slight grin, Razor looked at him confused.

"Shame." Gruffed Snake

"What is?" Asked Razor

"Well if you really do know women you'd have known them eyes were not looking at you sexually, they were looking at you pissed off now notice when I'm looking at her, they change to the sexual eyes." Replied Snake

"You're just saying that." Gruffed Razor.

"Why would I say that about my own girlfriend." Replied Snake

Razors jaw dropped as Snake limped over to Adder and sat down next to her, Shade was in fits of laughter as Falcon came over and consoled his hurt buddy even if it did make him laugh in the process. It was a break from fighting, a chance for the group to pause and catch their breaths before moving on. Snake dressed Adder's wound and noticed she had company as Leon slithered up onto her shoulder.

"I'd say he was jealous of me." Said Snake

"Or protective which is strange since they only get protective over humans if they have something worth protecting." Replied Adder

Snake shook his head and kissed Adder on the forehead as Leon hissed at Snake franticly, trying to warn him off.

"Why do I feel sick again?" Asked Adder

"Because that little bastard on your shoulder bit your leg." Replied Snake

"He only done it to help." Replied Adder

"Well that's probably why you feel sick." Gruffed Snake

Adder shrugged her shoulders and agreed with Snake, he helped her back on her feet and acted as support as the group marched onwards, Rex leading the band of men and women, Red eye looked at Adder and grinned.

"What you so happy about?" Asked Adder

"Nothing." replied Red eye with a smile

Shadow eye watched as all his computer systems crashed in front of him, he turned to the engineer and snarled at him, he slapped him round the face with the back of his hand and watched as he stumbled to the ground.

"FIX IT." Growled Shadow eye

"But...but..." Stuttered the engineer

"I SAID FIX IT BEFORE I KILL YOU." Shouted Shadow eye

The engineer quickly rushed out to his team and ordered them to quickly develop an anti body to the Virus infecting there only form of communications to the outside world, Ocelot shuffled next to Shadow eye and watched as the maintenance crew began their work.

"I have some news." Gruffed Ocelot

"Good or bad?" Asked Shadow eye

"Both." replied Ocelot

"I want the bad news, it can't be as bad as the situation we have now." Replied Shadow eye sternly

"A band of men burst through our base just an hour ago." Said Ocelot

"Not such a biggie." Gruffed Shadow eye

"Lead by MBK." Said Ocelot

Shadow eye curled his lip and clenched his fists. The one creation he knew would defy him just proved himself right and now Shadow eye knew he had a fight on his hands. It was the one test subject he developed that he knew was capable of destroying him and it scared Shadow eye.

"What's the good news." Snarled Shadow eye

"At least five of our Rays are being shipped to the U.S military thanks to our spies." Said Ocelot

A grin spread on Shadow eye's face.

"Then it begins." Gruffed Shadow eye.

He watched the engineers hurry round and attempt to fix the virus infected computers and slowly one by one they came back on-line, reconnecting foxhound to the outside world. Shadow eye wrapped his arm around ocelot as a wicked grin came across his face.

"Soon this would have been all worth it." Gruffed Shadow eye

"What do we do when we have cleared enough rays?" Asked Ocelot

"Then we just up and move." Replied Shadow eye

He slapped ocelot on the back and headed out of the communications block leaving Ocelot to bark orders at the engineers. Soon world domination was to be his and the secret laid in the Metal Gear rays being sold to the U.S Military as an Anti metal gear, little do they know that the ray had a secret terror lurking beneath it.

Otacon was in the jeep watching all the communications spark back into life, he looked at his screen panicked and then turned to Mandy.

"It didn't work." Stuttered Otacon

"How did they find an anti virus so fast?" Asked Mandy

Otacon shook his head and got on his codec to Shade, hoping to warn the group in time.

"Shade they have got communications back on-line." Said Otacon

"WHAT? I thought that virus was fool proof." Snarled Shade

"So did I." Replied Otacon

"Then make that virus stronger and lets knock them down again." Gruffed Shade

"It's gonna take me a while." Replied Otacon

"Just do it Otty." Growled Shade

Falcon looked at Shade as he could seem him getting stressed out with Otacon over his codec, he placed his hand on his shoulder and got his attention.

"Something bad has happened." Said Falcon

"Their comms are back up and if we don't knock them down again then we can officially say we are screwed." Replied Shade

"Shit." Muttered Razor

Shade lead the group through to a semi empty storage room, a few oil barrels were scattered around and some crates but nothing of great importance. Shade casually strolled in, gun lowered as there seemed to be no big threat lurking around, he ordered the group to follow behind him as he briefly surveyed the room. Snake stopped, something didn't feel right to him, why leave a big room like this unguarded when the rest of the base has had at least some sort of protection, he expressed his concerns to Adder and Red eye and they all agreed to take it steady.

"Shade take it easy." Said Snake

"Hey this room is no threat." Replied Shade

"Well I don't like it." Replied Snake

He looked around as Shade casually strolled through, gun lowered and senses not on red alert but no matter how many times the area seemed clear, Snake still felt uneasy about the room and kept his gun raised. The door up ahead flung open, a lady in a red dress stood in the doorway holding an M4, Snake frowned and aimed his gun at her as Shade froze, caught with his senses down.

"Hello boys." Said the woman

"Ruby." Muttered Red eye

She aimed her M4 and started to shoot randomly at the people in the group, they all dove behind crates and struts as Ruby strutted into the room, everyone aware at what she can do.

"So who would like to be my first victim?" Asked Ruby

Razor could feel his anger inside brewing up, he was about to lunge out from behind one of the struts when he noticed Rex had beat him to it. Rex casually walked into the centre of the room, with his AK-47 aimed at Ruby. Ruby smiled and walked up close to Rex, she rubbed her leg up his leg and leaned into him.

"Do you really want to hurt me?" Asked Ruby seductively

Rex started to sweat as he could feel himself slipping under Ruby's control, she used the temptation to her advantage as she lured Rex into a false sense of security.

"Put the gun down Rex." Whispered Ruby

"Why?" Asked Rex

"I'll let you go." Replied Ruby

Rex dropped the AK-47 as Ruby leaned in to kiss him, Razor snarled and leaned out of the strut, he aimed his twin P90's at Ruby

"LEAVE HIM ALONE." Yelled Razor

Ruby grinned at Razor and fired a warning shot at him making him duck back behind the strut, she looked back into Rex's eyes and smiled at him seductively, she kissed him gently on the lips as the group watched feeling helpless knowing they weren't going to win back their comrade. Ruby embraced Rex and then drove a blade into his heart, Rex looked shocked as Ruby backed away from him, watching him fall to the floor dead, Razor got mad, he came round the strut and started firing at Ruby.

"TAKE THAT BITCH." yelled Razor

Ruby laughed as she casually strolled away from Razors bullets, she waited for his ammo to run out and for him to duck back round the strut, she laughed and flicked back her long brown hair.

"You boys have no idea what you are messing with." Said Ruby

Shade growled as he looked down and saw he was only holding one gun, he whacked his head on the crate as he knew he was weak.

"I'd kill to use my other gun right now." Snarled Shade

Falcon leaned round the crate and took pot shots at Ruby as the group defended them selves trying not to get trapped up in Ruby's web of temptation and deceit. Falcon ducked back round the crate, he received a codec call from Spike.

"Falcon how are things?" Asked Spike

"We've lost Rex, Ruby killed Rex." Snarled Falcon

"Shit, one of our best marksmen as well. Did you find Shade?" Asked Spike

"Yeah but he's wounded, we found the rest travelling with him." Replied Falcon

"Good keep them protected as best as you can till me and MBK break into the hanger of the metal gear." Replied Spike

Falcon agreed and cancelled the codec call, he kept an eye on Shade as he was taking pot shots at Ruby but they were all pinned down by one woman, Shade was getting pissed off at being one gun down, he quickly pulled out his second gun and was going to use it but again the pain overcome him and he ended up dropping it on the floor. Shade growled and angrily put his gun back in it's holster while Falcon done most of the work for him, he took his chance and ran over to Snake and Adder as they held their position, Red eye was leaned up against the strut unable to use his Kendo stick.

"How are you guys?" Asked Shade

"Pinned in." Replied Snake

"And pissed off by this whore." Growled Adder

She loaded up her crossbow and took aim at Ruby and managed to get her arrow to slice through Ruby's long dress.

"Have that." Muttered Adder

Shade had enough of playing chicken, he tapped Snake on the shoulder and ordered him to follow, Adder could see the plan and distracted Ruby while Shade and Snake moved out. Shade passed Snake his spare socom and sneaked up behind Ruby but they were not good enough as she quickly turned round and looked at Shade and Snake.

"Two of my favourite boys come to see me." Said Ruby

"Shit." Muttered Adder

Snake and Shade froze in the spot as their cover was blown, the whole group stopped and stared as they watched and waited for Snake and Shade to come up with a plan.

"Oh fuck it." Muttered Shade


	14. Treading on Thin Ice

Ruby smiled and placed her hands underneath Snake and Shade's chins, she smiled at them seductively and started to purr as she leaned into them. Adder was getting wound up, she wanted to jump out and kill ruby but Red eye was holding her back in case it ruined Snake and Shade's chances of survival. Snake frowned and clenched the guns tightly as Ruby attempted to tempt the two men under her control but both of them stood strong against her powers of seduction no matter what move she pulled off on them. She stroked her hand down Shade's face and smiled at him.

"You're cute but you're not the one I'm after." Purred Ruby

She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away, Shade stumbled back and went back behind cover, next to Adder and Red eye. Ruby concentrated everything onto Snake. She dragged the barrel of her M4 down his chest and nuzzled at his neck but Snake was having none of it as he refused to fall into temptation with ruby.

"Not a man to break easily I see." Purred Ruby

"Get away from him bitch." Growled Adder

Snake remained cold towards Ruby as she tried everything to get him to buckle but nothing she was doing was working for her, She smiled at him before embracing him in a passionate kiss, Adder got pissed and leapt out with her crossbow and took aim, Red eye frowned.

"Adder it won't work." Gruffed Red eye

"Why the fuck not?" Snarled Adder

"One kiss from her and any man she wishes is hers." Replied Red eye

Adder slammed her fist into the strut and looked over at Shade and Red eye for Ideas as Snake slowly came under Ruby's spell, Shade shrugged his shoulders but Red eye had a plan, one that Adder was not going to like but was going to work at the same time.

"So then handsome, what is a man like you doing here?" Asked Ruby

Snake tried to shake it off but the spell was taking control of him.

"Trying to stop you." Replied Snake

Snake slapped himself round the head trying to get back to his senses.

"It won't work Snake, you're mine now." Purred Ruby

Snake went to the floor on his knees and slowly fell under the spell, he looked up to Ruby with pleading eyes as she teased him with her seduction. Red eye looked at Adder and finally came up with the nerve to tell her his plan.

"Adder. This is going to sound bad of me asking you to do this" Said Red eye

"Red I don't care what it is tell me." Snarled Adder

Red eye sighed

"You're gonna have to walk out there in you're bra and knickers." Replied Red eye

"YOU WHAT!?" Shouted Adder

Shade raised a grin at the idea of Adder strutting out into the open in just her bra and knickers but Adder was not so keen.

"Why that way?" Asked Adder

"You got to out smart and well it was the only way I could think of for you to get Snake back." Replied Red eye

Adder muttered to herself, the thought of getting semi naked in front of all these men was not encouraging nor was it an idea to ever cross her mind again but it was going to be the only way to snap Snake out of Ruby's spell. She sighed.

"Okay I'll do it. BUT only to get Snake back not for you're enjoyment." Replied Adder

"Oh you spoiled my day." Joked Shade

Adder responded by giving Shade a hefty slap round the head, she handed Red eye her guns before stripping down to her bra and knickers, She grabbed her crossbow and looked at Shade and Red eye sternly as she was greeted by two cheshire sized grins.

"I want not a word of this when we get back to the base." Gruffed Adder

Shade and Red eye responded with hushed smiles as Adder stood in the open with her crossbow resting on her shoulder, she was just about to step out into Snake's view when Shade whistled to her to grab her attention, he pointed to her head, Adder placed her hand on her hat and tossed it over to Shade, he responded with a thumbs up. Adder sighed and then stepped out into Snake's view, she grinned as his eyes wondered from Ruby's glare and settled t o hers.

"You're not the only one who can seduce." Said Adder

Ruby turned and looked at Adder as she stood semi naked behind her, she glared at her and then looked back at Snake noticing he was watching Adder instead of her. She slapped him round the face to try and regain his attention but it didn't work, Snake was slowly coming out from under Ruby's spell. Red eyes plan was working. Adder turned on the charm by resting the crossbow on between her legs while she aimed her socom at Ruby.

"Take me now." Gulped Snake

Adder smiled as she grabbed Snake's attention. Ruby frowned and kicked Snake in the face with her high heels causing his lip to split open. She marched over to Adder, M4 held tightly in her hand as Adder raised her crossbow and lined ruby up in her sights as she walked into her path.

"I'll make you pay you interfering cow." Snarled Ruby

Adder laughed and pulled the trigger, watching the arrow as it buried into Ruby's arm, Ruby stopped and pulled the arrow out, Adder quickly loaded up her next shot but ruby smacked the crossbow out of her hands and scratched the side of Adder's face with her nail.

"How dare you compete with me." Growled Ruby

"That's what you get for toying with my boyfriend bitch." Growled Adder

She punched ruby in the face and kicked away her M4 as it clattered to the ground, Ruby wiped away the blood from her lip and started laughing at Adder, Snake was getting up he looked over to Shade and Red eye as they watched the girl fight unfold. Big grins on their faces as they watched the semi nude Adder scrap with the woman in red. Snake frowned.

"Hey guys please stop drooling over Adder for gods sake." Gruffed Snake

"Hey Snake give us a minute, this is the only chance we will get of seeing adder nearly naked without accidentally walking in on her showering." Replied Shade

Snake rolled his eyes and grabbed Adder's crossbow while she scrapped on the floor with Ruby, she had the upper hand over Ruby because she was quicker in escaping from holds but Ruby managed to kick Adder off her, she slid across the floor and watched as ruby pulled out a small handgun and raised it to Adder's head.

"Surrender now or pay with your life." Snarled Ruby

Adder froze, Shade growled he walked over to Snake and gave him a wink before walking over to Ruby and gently laying his hands around her neck.

"Not so fast mister." Said Ruby

"SNAKE CROSSBOW." Yelled Shade

Ruby grabbed Shade and flung him over her shoulder, Snake tossed Adder her crossbow, she grabbed it and spun round quickly, lining up ruby in the sights, she gave a slight grin as ruby glanced up.

"Never cross an Adder." Growled Adder

She squeezed the trigger, the arrow released from it's restrain and glided through the air towards it's target, Ruby turned her head and was greeted with the arrow landing firmly between her eyes. Adder lowered her crossbow and watched ruby crumble to the ground, blood spilling from the back of her head. Shade sat up and looked over to Adder.

"Swift move Adds." Said Shade

"She had it coming." Gruffed Adder

She walked over and helped Shade onto his feet, squeezing his bad hand causing him to yell in agony, he glared at Adder as she let go of his hand.

"What the hell was that for?" Growled Shade

"Standing there drooling while I scrapped with that bitch." Replied Adder

"Red eye was doing it too." Whined Shade

"Don't worry I'll get him too." Replied Adder

Red eye gulped hard as he heard Adder was going to get him back at some point during the mission and he knew it would usually end in some sort of physical torment, most likely Adder would give him a horse bite on his leg by squeezing a pressure point hard. Adder placed her crossbow on her shoulder and was heading back to Shade for her clothes, she hated feeling semi naked on her job but it had to be done to bring Snake round from Ruby's lure. She started to move forward when she felt a set of arms all of a sudden wrap round her, she smiled knowing who it was, she raised her hand up to his face and stroked under his chin.

"See I'll even strip down to my underwear to grab your attention." Said Adder

"In the middle of a battleground. I'm impressed." replied Snake

Adder quickly turned around and kissed Snake on the lips and placed her crossbow on his chest and stroked the side of his face with her socom, Snake had a smile spread across his face as Adder leaned into him.

"Just remember I always have you in my sights." Purred Adder

"Don't tease." Replied Snake

Adder smiled back removed the crossbow from his chest before placing it back on her shoulder, she turned away and blew him a kiss, Snake grabbed the imaginary kiss and grinned as Adder teased him walking away.

"Can't you just do the mission like that?" Asked Snake

"Not exactly camouflaged am I." Replied Adder

"No but it's a great distraction for me." Gruffed Snake

Adder just shook her head and walked back to Shade to collect her clothes, Shade dumped them on the floor in protest to what she done to his hand earlier, he folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at Adder.

"Don't think I folded them neatly for you." Gruffed Shade

Adder picked up her clothes and ruffled Shade's hair.

"That's why I love you." Replied Adder

"What? Why?" Asked Shade

"Because of your cute school boy tantrums." Joked Adder

Shade shook his head as Adder hid behind a crate getting changed, out of sight from all the male attention she was getting. Red eye walked over to the dead ruby and looked down, he knew the group were in serious trouble now. Ruby acted as Shadow eye's second in command and mistress and if he knew they had killed her Snake and the group were going to be treading thin ice for the rest of the mission. Red eye looked for a suitable hiding place to stick Ruby's corpse but nothing was suitable enough.

"Guys we are in hot water." Said Red eye

"Why? Asked Shade

MBK and spike appeared in the doorway of the room, they saw Ruby laying dead on the floor and quickly hurried into the room next to Red eye, Snake growled as he saw MBK stroll past him, he followed behind him and placed his socom on the back of MBK's head, MBK froze and smiled, he raised up his hands as Shade watched what Snake was doing.

"We meet again then Snake." Said MBK calmly

"Yeah and not on good terms either." Growled Snake

MBK briefly froze time so he could turn around and remove the gun from Snake's hand, he placed it on the floor and unfroze time, Snake looked shocked as he wondered where his gun went, MBK kicked it away and looked at Snake, his eyes drilling into Snake's soul.

"You want to stay alive Snake you better start learning to trust me." Gruffed MBK

"And you better start learning to keep your hands to yourself." Snarled Snake

"It was a mistake." Replied MBK

"Some mistake" Growled Snake

Shade stepped in between the two men and looked at them both oddly as the two of them exchanged glares.

"Okay. WHAT THE HELL?" Shouted Shade

"He tried it with Adder." Growled Snake

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Snake

Snake growled.

"He kissed Adder, right in front of me." Snarled Snake

Shade looked at his brother confused, why would he do such a thing like that.

"MBK is this true?" Asked Shade

MBK sighed and bowed his head, he looked at his brother knowing he done wrong but for some reason he couldn't help himself but do it.

"It was an accident." Sighed MBK

"Well that was some accident. What the hell was you thinking?" Gruffed Shade

"I don't know." Replied MBK quietly

"Well I don't care now. We have to work together to bring this freak down and if it means false smiles and putting things like that behind us for now then it means we do that. I don't want no more scrapping between you two so work together or don't bother continuing this mission." Ordered Shade

MBK held out his hand, Snake snatched at it tightly and gave MBK a glare he wouldn't forget in a hurry.

"Do it again and I'll kill you." Gruffed Snake

"Then it is agreed." Replied MBK calmly

Snake snatched away from the handshake to go and find Adder. Shade looked at his brother disgusted, MBK avoided Shade's gaze and walked over to Red eye standing over Ruby, a pool of blood had formed under her head, her skin was grey, cold to the touch. MBK frowned knowing how much trouble they were in already.

"Red we better get out of here quickly." Gruffed MBK

"Have you found the metal gear hold?" Asked Red eye

MBK shook his head.

"We looked everywhere in this base and we found nothing, only the parts and prototypes." Replied MBK

"Odd. Have you checked in case it's stored deeper underground?" Asked red eye

"Nothing. No secret rooms, no secret underground lairs. What is here is here." Sighed MBK

Red eye frowned, it wasn't like Fox hound not to have a metal gear lurking around at least somewhere in the base, he thought and remembered the holding bay he and Shade walked through that was colder then the rest.

"Did you try past the vehicle holding bays" Asked Red eye

"Yeah but one of them was covered in Ice and we couldn't move to what ever laid ahead." Replied MBK

"Oh no." Muttered Red eye

Ice was back and he was luring Shade and Red eye into a trap, Red eye thought the Metal gear must be ahead of that holding bay but the only way to get to it was to tread carefully through Ice's ice kingdom and Red eye knew that was going to be difficult.

"By the way when we left the holds we noticed Ocelot and Shadow eye setting something up with archer." Replied MBK

"Archer?" Asked Red eye

"He was created to defeat Adder but I think he didn't come off victorious, he had a wound on his chest that Ruby patched up before she came here." Replied MBK

"That's it the group is splitting up. MBK you go with Spike to the officers lounge, I'll go with to the frozen holding bay with Shade, Snake and Adder can follow us closely behind while Falcon and razor cover here." Gruffed Red eye

MBK saluted Red eye and rounded up his troops to tell them of the plan, Red eye spoke to Shade, Snake and Adder and agreed to find out what lay ahead of the frozen holding bay, Shade still felt inadequate with one working hand but so long as he kept to the darkness he knew he would be safe ad still deadly. Adder wasn't liking the idea going back there, something in her head was screaming it didn't feel right but she knew she couldn't express her concern as it was the only way to find out if there was a metal gear with in the base or not.

"FOX UNIT MOVE OUT." Yelled MBK

Falcon and razor saluted MBK as they stayed back in the room while MBK and spike headed off to the officers lounge hoping to bump into Shadow eye and Ocelot on purpose. Red eye and Shade lead the way to the holding bays while Adder and Snake kept close behind them, guns and crossbows raised. The group broke off in different directions leaving Falcon and razor alone in the room with Ruby laying dead in the middle of the floor.

"Is this part of the plan?" Asked Razor

"I think so. If Shadow eye comes through here, we do our best to ambush him." Gruffed Falcon

"What do you mean our best?" Asked razor

"We stop him or we die trying." Growled Falcon

A sense of Deja-vu was floating around in the air as the group wondered through the holds again, no guards were around, no security levels were in place. Nothing. Adder's hairs stood on end as something suspicious was going on, it didn't feel right. Adder stopped and took a break, she rested her crossbow against her leg and folded her arms as she watched Snake, Shade and Red eye progress forwards, her leg was aching or that was the excuse she was going to give if any of them were to stop and turn round. The sub way thundered over head, it echoed through the holds and caused Leon to go mad in Adder's bag.

"Hey it's just a silly train." Whispered Adder

An ice cold drop splashed on Adder's neck and travelled down her back, Adder raised an eyebrow and lifted her top off her back.

"Hey guys did something just go down my back?" Asked Adder

Snake stopped and looked at Adder as she turned her back to him and pointed to where this thing landed, Snake raised an eyebrow as he couldn't see anything, Shade frowned and shook his head thinking it was one of Adder's games.

"Adds I don't see anything." Replied Snake

"I swear something hit my back." Grumbled Adder

"Hang on I'll take a closer look." Said Snake

Snake walked over to Adder and looked at her back, water glistened along her spine as it reflected in the light, Snake ran his finger down Adders back as she twitched, he rubbed the liquid between finger and thumb and patted Adder on the back.

"It's just water." Said Snake

Adder frowned and looked up, a huge icicle was hanging off the ceiling slowly melting, a drop floated down and splashed Adder on the face, she snarled and wiped the drip away but more and more followed as the subway trains rolled over the spot time and time again, there was a loud crack Adder looked up.

"Uh oh." Muttered Adder

The huge icicle snapped off from the roof and started falling towards Adder, Snake turned around and dove at Adder, pushing her out of the way from the oncoming Icicle, Shade frowned as he watched the ice shatter into bits, something told him Ice was spreading out his kingdom to the next hold. He looked at Red eye.

"Enough is enough." Muttered Shade

Adder opened her eyes after Snake's adventures dive and noticed him laying on top of her, she patted him on the back as she tried to wriggle her arm free, Snake turned his head and looked at Adder as she looked at him with a smile.

"You can get off me now." Said Adder

Snake stood up and held out his hand to help Adder back onto her feet, Adder accepted and bounced back up onto her feet, she put her top back on propably and looked over to Red eye and Shade as they figured out a plan.

"Snake, Adds stay here and keep guard. I'm going to find this son of a bitch." Gruffed Shade

"What about Red?" Asked Adder

"He's coming with me." Replied Shade

Adder shrugged her shoulders as Shade and Red eye made their way into the second hold, crusted with Ice, Shade watched as the door slowly shuddered open, the ice shattering along the frame as the door slowly moved open , Shade carefully stepped in along with Red eye and watched the door slowly close behind them.

"This is it." Muttered Shade

Snake was juggling with his Guns while he sat on a crate bored watching the ice form around them, Adder was shivering, she regretted not wearing a long sleeved top for this mission, she bounced her knees as the arrows on her back rattled in the holder. Snake looked round to Adder and saw her lips were blue from the chill, Snake walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm.

"Bet you regret leaving your jacket at home now." Asked Snake

"Adder's hibernate in this weather." Replied Adder

"Well I know one way to keep warm." Suggested Snake

Adder looked up and saw a slight cheeky smile on his face, she stroked under his chin and kissed him on the lips.

"Not here." Whispered Adder

"Why not? There's no one around." Replied Snake confidently

"What happens if there was?" Asked Adder

"I'll have my socom near by in case." laughed Snake

Adder yanked Snake's dog tags and drew him in close for a passionate kiss, she dropped her crossbow and wrapped her arms around Snake as they crashed to the floor.

"Is it me or is it getting colder in here?" Asked Snake

"Strange I thought it was getting warmer." teased Adder

Snake smiled and grabbed Adder's hat, he chucked it away and kissed Adder passionately, The Ice around them formed up making it colder, Snake gently broke off from Adder and looked up to be greeted with Ice around the hanger forming around them.

"Fuck me" Gruffed Snake

"I was about to." Replied Adder laughing

Snake sat up and looked at the Ice all over the hanger, Adder lifted herself up as she noticed frost was forming on the floor and looked at Snake shivering. She grabbed her crossbow from the floor and kept it close to her chest.

"I hope Shade's okay." Said Adder

"I'm just worried about this temperature dropping fast." Replied Snake

His lips turned blue as his breath ripped through the cold air, he started to shiver and huddled up to Adder keeping her warm and close, he grabbed her hat and plonked it on her head.

"I think we better go some place warm." Stuttered Adder

"I think you're right." Replied Snake

Frost formed on his hair as Adder curled up in his arms, body slowing down as she reacted to the cold like an Adder, she slowed down her breathing and fell into a slumber in order to stay warm, Snake looked down as Adder laid in his arms.

"Hibernating." Whispered Snake

He picked her up and slowly walked back to the open room with Falcon and Razor in, he was slowing down as the cold started to get to him but he had to keep going to get himself and Adder back in the warmth otherwise they would be useless to the group. Snake approached the door to the room and looked around for Falcon and Razor, his lips were still blue and frost was still firmly placed on his hair, Falcon peered round and saw Snake standing there shaking with Adder in his arms.

"Snake you okay?" Asked Falcon

"I just need warmth." Replied Snake

Falcon rushed over to him and carefully took Adder from his arms, Razor rustled up some blankets used in the crates and wrapped them round Snake and Adder.

"How is she?" Asked Razor

"Just sleeping, she'll come round" Replied Snake

"Where have you been?" Asked Falcon

Snake shivered and closed his eyes as he could feel the warmth flow back into his body slowly, Adder came round and looked at Falcon and razor fussing over her, checking she was okay, she smiled and snuggled up to Snake as they sat on the floor trying to get warm again.

"So where were you two?" Asked Falcon

"Hold number one." Gruffed Snake

"But I thought Hold number two was covered in ice?" Asked Razor

"It's spreading." Replied Snake

Adder could feel Leon being restless in her bag, she pulled it off her shoulder and opened it up so Leon could poke his head out, he looked around and darted to the doors, hissing and striking out at the door, Snake looked at Leon as he was screaming out that danger was on it's way.

"Whatever it is, it's coming." Gruffed Snake

Shade looked around the Ice wasteland, his reflection emerged from the thick icicles forming on the ceiling. He looked up and saw the Ice was spreading through to the next room, lurking, sending out feelers for it's victims, hunting down it's prey. Shade watched his breath rip through the cold harshness. He couldn't see anyone looking for them, no Ice to chase him, no ocelot to gun him down. Shade frowned, it didn't seem right, why lure him into this room if no one was around to get him.

"Red do you see anyone?" Asked Shade

"I can't sense them no." Replied Red eye

Shade shook his head and frowned, his hair was standing on end as the uncomfortable feeling was sinking in, he knew they were being watched but where? Where was the watcher that loomed over them and where was he? Archer was perched high behind a icicle loading up a special tranquilliser arrow head.

"Boss are you sure you just want Shade and not red eye?" Asked Archer

"He will do, leave red eye to the dogs." Growled Ocelot

"Who do you mean?" Asked Archer

"The Tengu guards that I sent in shortly after you." Replied Ocelot

Archer looked around and saw orange eyes all over piercing through the ice, waiting for his command. Archer nodded and loaded up his arrow waiting for the moment to pounce. Shade walked over to the exit with Red eye and tried to force the door open but it wasn't going to budge.

"Damn it." Growled Shade

Archer smiled as Shade presented his neck to Archers sights, he pulled back the string and launched the arrow, it hit Shade in the neck, shade growled and yanked the arrow out, looking at the weird needle that was it's arrowhead.

"What the fu..."

Shade collapsed to the ground knocked out, Archer ordered the Tengu's to surround Red eye, as he leapt down and stood in front of Red eye smiling.

"Meet my new army of soldiers." hissed Archer

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SHADE?" Growled Red eye

"He's knocked out and coming with me." Replied Archer

He picked Shade up and carried him over his shoulder, Red eye took a step forward and was soon tightly swamped with the Tengu's surrounding him, Red eye quickly pulled out his Kendo stick as he was surrounded by Samurai swords.

"I hope you enjoy your Icy hell." Growled Archer

The tengu's moved around Red eye as he waited, Kendo stick charged, waiting for blood to spill.


	15. The truth about MBK comes out

Red eye watched as the tengu's surrounded him, blades shining in the Ice. Red eye growled and waited patiently for one to attack. They all bundled him and Red eye charged up his chi and blasted the group wide open, the tengu's fell back and all started to attack Red eye one by one. He slashed through them, picking up a few minor wounds on the way as some proved a bit more trickier then others. The bodies crumbled and fell to the ground, blood stained the ice as the tengu's laid lifeless. Red eye paused to catch his breath, he looked around for Shade but Archer had taken him. He was gone. Red eye frowned and hit the Ice with his fist, a huge crack formed.

"Damn it." Muttered Red eye

He managed to cut his hand open, blood trickled onto the ground from his knuckles as Red eye could feel his rage building in him, they took away Shade and bundled him with Tengu's. They done it for a reason, to get information?to lure the group into one big trap? Red eye growled and got onto his codec to Snake.

"Snake where are you?" Asked Red eye

"Warming up with Falcon and razor." Replied Snake

Red eye went quiet briefly as he remembered what happened to Shade, seeing the memories flash through his brain.

"You okay Red?" Asked Snake

Red eye sighed and looked at the arrow chucked on the floor in front of him.

"They took Shade Snake." Replied Red eye quietly

"WHAT? HOW?" Asked Snake

"Tranqed him and surrounded me with Tengu soldiers, They were too much for me, I couldn't move quick enough and by the time I got through them, Shade had gone." Pleaded Red eye

Snake frowned as Falcon and Razor sensed something was wrong, he tapped adder on the shoulder as she curled up and fell to sleep.

"Where are you now?" Growled Snake

"Still in the hold." Sighed Red eye

"Then meet up with us in the empty storage room with Falcon and Razor." Gruffed Snake

Red eye cancelled the call and walked out of the holds, guilty for losing Shade to the terrorists and there was nothing he could do about it but even though he tried to convince himself he still felt responsible for letting Shade out of his sight. He clenched his Kendo stick tightly as he made a promise to get Shade back from them.

Snake and Adder waited patiently for Red eye to come through to them, Falcon and Razor planning out a way to get Shade back but they couldn't be sure where the terrorists would hide him all they knew was Ocelot was on board with Foxhound so they could only assume they took him away for torture.

"got any plans?" Asked Snake

"Yeah but it all comes down to us relying on one person." Replied Falcon

"Who?" Asked Snake

Falcon and Razor fell quiet as they tried to avoid the question, Snake frowned suspecting it was going to be one of the least liked out of the group.

"WHO?" Yelled Snake

"The guy who's in your bad books at the moment." Replied Falcon

"MBK" Snarled Snake

"We're going to need him Snake there's no other way." Sighed Falcon

"We don't need him, we have Adder. She's quick enough to get in and out with out any problems. Me and falcon can cover in case something goes wrong while Red eye and Razor can provide an escort when we do get Shade free. Simple."Gruffed Snake

He looked over to Adder, she was busy counting her arrows in her bag and loading her crossbow, she was distracted almost determined to get Shade back by her self if it came to it, she yanked out her socoms and reloaded two fresh clips into the gun chucking the empty magazines on the floor. Snake sighed and walked over to Adder as she continued to prep herself to go, he placed a hand on her shoulder. Adder turned her head round her shoulder and glanced at Snake.

Don't worry Snake. I'll be fine." Said Adder

"Look we have a plan, You're gonna go in and get Shade back while me and Falcon provide back up. Red eye and Razor will be the escort. You're okay with that?" Asked Snake

"I said I'll be FINE!" Growled Adder

Snake could see the tears forming in her eyes mostly that of anger and rage but she held them back and quickly avoided Snake's gaze by carrying on checking over her socoms and arrows, Snake pulled out Shade's socom and looked it over, it was still virtually full, only four rounds had been shot off. Adder was about to place her guns back in their holsters on her back when Snake snatched on out of her hand, Adder turned and glared at him angrily but Snake had Shade's socom in his hand and offered it to Adder.

"Make him proud." Said Snake softly

Adder gently took the gun from Snake's hand and stared at it, it reflected in the light, his name etched into the metal work glinting. Adder grasped it tightly and looked up at Snake with determination in her eyes.

"I'll make sure he will." Replied Adder

Adder threw her arms around Snake grasped Shade's socom tightly, she looked up at Snake and bared a grin followed by a kiss on the lips, Snake looked at her stunned.

"What was that for?"Asked Snake

Adder shrugged her shoulders and placed Shade's gun firmly in her holster and the bag of arrows on her back. Falcon and Razor were still puzzled how they were going to find Shade and where were they going to find Shade.

"One question Snake. How are we going to find him?" Asked Razor

"I know where he is" Growled Red eye

Everyone turned to Red eye standing in the doorway, his kendo stick glowing a light shade of blue his face determined, fists clenched and his red eye glowing furiously. He flicked the sword and watched the blood drip down the end. He looked over to Adder and pulled out the arrow they used on shade and tossed it to her, she caught it and looked at Red eye confused, the syringe was still attached to the end of the arrow.

"He's still alive." Gruffed Red eye

Adder growled and held the arrow tightly, still knowing her foe was alive and causing her problems, Red eye walked to the centre of the room and stabbed his sword into the ground, he leaned over the handle and looked at the group as they stared at him.

"He's being held in the torture chamber."Gruffed Red eye

"Where abouts?" Asked Falcon

"In the officers lounge, it's high security so we can only get there through the air ducts."Replied

Red eye

"Then our plan can still work." Gruffed Snake

"What plan?" Asked Red eye

Snake explained the plan he had to get Shade out of there in one piece, it mainly involved Adder getting in and out of the room quickly but Red eye did not like it and Snake could see it in his face that Red eye was not happy.

"Not being funny or anything Snake but why don't we use MBK for this." Replied Red eye

"We are not using him and that's final." Snarled Snake

"But he can freeze time and get Shade out of there quicker then any of us." Pleaded Red eye

"I SAID NO!" Growled Snake

Red eye sighed and slumped over his Kendo stick, he feared Snake's plan was not going to go to plan as much as he hoped for. Red eye felt the air turn suddenly cold, he looked around the room and noticed everyone had stopped dead in their positions, frozen, motionless. Red eye stood up straight and turned around to be greeted with them Red and blue eyes staring back at him. MBK.

"Don't worry Spike knows where I am." Said MBK

"MBK if Snake catches you here he'll kill you." Replied Red eye

MBK shrugged his shoulders and smiled back at Red eye but Red eye just gave him a frown back.

"Why did you do it?" Asked Red eye

MBK sighed and scratched his head.

"It was an accident." Sighed MBK

"So why keep following her when you know damn well Snake could have you." Asked Red eye

MBK frowned and remembered saving Adder when Snake wasn't around to catch her fall or stop the train from killing her and the group. He looked up at Red eye and folded his arms.

"Because Snake can't be with her all the time." Gruffed MBK

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Red eye

"He can't be there to protect her all the time at least I can." Snarled MBK

He looked at Red eye sternly, his red and blue eyes drilling into his soul, plaguing it with his presence, Red eye shook his head turned his back on MBK, an insult to him for trying it on with Adder in front of Snake. Red eye was a man of morals and saw that as a below the belt blow to Snake. MBK sighed as he tried to plead his innocence to Red eye but he still continued to ignore him.

"I DONE IT BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW." Screamed MBK

"Didn't know what?" Growled Red eye

"I didn't know she was with Snake, I thought she understood me and I was okay to kiss her it wasn't until I felt her struggle and have Snake screaming down my neck did I know I done wrong." Sighed MBK

Red eye turned round slightly and saw MBK with his head bowed and fists clenched.

"It was my mistake, my own stupid mistake." Mumbled MBK

Red eye could sense MBK was telling the truth and turned to face him, he placed his hands on MBK's shoulders, MBK raised his head slightly and noticed Red eye facing him with a slight smile across his face.

"Why don't you put it right and tell him in person." Suggested Red eye

MBK shook his head and backed away from Red eye.

"It's too late for that now, the damage has been done" Sighed MBK

"But.."

"I'll watch over you guys when you go and rescue Shade." Said MBK

Red eye blinked and MBK had gone, the cold air had dispersed and everyone was moving again, no longer frozen in one position. Red eye looked stunned he turned and looked at Snake who gave him a confused look.

"Are you all right Red?" Asked Snake

Red eye nodded his head.

"Just looked like you had seen a ghost or something." Said Snake

"It's okay I was just having a moment that's all" Replied Red eye

Red eye looked around the room, no sign of MBK anywhere just that feeling Red eye knew he was nearby, he placed his Kendo sword on his back and walked over to Snake as the group gathered for their final instructions before heading off to rescue Shade.

"Okay Red I want you to lead us the way." Ordered Snake

"Okay." Replied Red eye

"Once there I want you and Razor to wait outside the room the torture room which means finding an air duct directly above the entrance ." Said Snake

"Understood." Gruffed Razor

"Adds, see if you can recover Shade as quickly and as quietly as you possibly can while me and Falcon stand back as cover. Red eye and Razor that's when I want you two to provide escort and covering fire if needed when we get Shade out." Ordered Snake

"I got it." Said Adder

"Reading you loud and clear." Replied Razor

Snake saluted his troops before following after Red eye as he lead them out of the room to the nearest air duct he could find. Red eye took point as he pulled himself into an air duct, Razor, Falcon, Snake and Adder followed closely behind him as the group began their rescue operation.

Shade could hear people talking, their voices echoing round his head. He was slowly coming round from the tranquilliser dart Archer had induced him with, he slowly lifted his head up and opened his eyes, everything was blurry, the lights were bright and he couldn't make out the people in front of him. Shade shook his head and the blurriness started to die down,he could make out four people in front of him, all standing with their arms folded. Shadow eye, Ocelot, Ice and Archer. Shade went to lash out but his hands were bolted down along with his legs and feet. Shade growled as he noticed Shadow eyes wicked grin on his face.

"The Shade has finally been caught." Hissed Shadow eye

Shade spat at Shadow eyes feet, Shadow eye laughed and looked over to Ice standing next to him.

"Ice rough him up a bit for me." Gruffed Shadow eye

Ice grinned and walked up to Shade, he looked back at Shadow eye waiting for the command, a nod of the head. Shadow eye grinned and nodded his head, Ice smiled and opened up a barrage of punches on Shade, mostly to the face and some going to the chest. Ice managed to cut Shade's face open and watched the blood trickle down his face.

"That's enough Ice Thank you." Gruffed Shadow eye

Ice walked back as Shadow eye stood in front of Shade, his arms folded and his face stern and cold, he placed his hand under Shade's chin and lifted his blood drenched face up to look into his eyes, they were filled with hate and Rage towards Shadow eye but he didn't care because he knew it was getting to Shade.

"Not so great now are we?" Asked Shadow eye.

"Fuck you." Growled Shade

Shadow eye slung Shade's head down and strolled over to ocelot as he waited patiently by the controls of the machine, a sick grin spread across his face as he looked at the beaten up half naked Shade, bolted to the torture bed. Shade watched the blood trickle down his face and onto the floor, a small little puddle forming below his feet.

"Ocelot. I want this man alive when I come back." Gruffed Shadow eye

"But boss why don't you just kill him, here and now?" Asked Ocelot

"I want to find out how he handles electricity before I shove him in the ice cold with Ice." Said Shadow eye.

"But I thought you wanted to kill him." Quizzed Ocelot

Shadow eye just gave him a sly smile before leaving the torture room. Ocelot gave a confused smile before looking back at the beaten Shade hanging to the torture bed, he flicked on the controls and gave Shade a sick smile.

"Now Shade here's the routine, I give you a taste of electricity to begin with, if you decide to give in and tell me all, I'll spare your blushes but if you refuse to break then I up the voltage until you do break or we decide to spare you a break." Gruffed Ocelot.

Shade grinned back at Ocelot but his sarcastic smile bought him nothing but pain as Ocelot pumped at least twelve volts of electricity into Shade's body. Shade tensed his muscles as he attempted not to give into the pain. Steam came off Shade's body as Ocelot stopped the torture for now to see Shade's reaction.

"Do you want to throw in the towel now?" Asked Ocelot

"I'd rather go to hell." Growled Shade

With that remark Ocelot turned the voltage up to at least twenty volts, Shade cried out in agony but refused to buckle under the pressure as the volts flowed round his body.

"Just give in Shade." Growled Ocelot

But Shade held out while twenty volts were being pumped into him over thirty seconds, thirty seconds of his body being burnt inside out. Ocelot cut the power and watched Shade slump in exhaustion, more steam coming off his body.

"Last try Shade, tell me or I make this even more unbearable for you." Snarled Ocelot

"I'M NOT TALKING." Snarled Shade

"Then so be it." Growled Ocelot

He turned the voltage up to thirty and pumped Shade with thirty volts, Shade was screaming in agony as this time Ocelot made it last a minute, electricity was bouncing in and around Shade while he held back the agony, refusing to buckle under. Ocelot cut the power and walked over to the smoking Shade, he was exhausted, barely able to lift his head. Ocelot grabbed his hair and yanked his head up.

"You seem to be a lot tougher then I imagined." Gruffed Ocelot

Shade curled his lip and glared at Ocelot, his eyes weary and full of pain, Ocelot grinned at him and let go of his hair watching him slump over in agony, Ocelot grabbed a bucket of water near the controls and chucked it over Shade causing more steam to come off his body.

"Now while that cools you down I'll be outside talking to the boss for five minutes, then we will start again. Hope you can last forty volts." Gruffed Ocelot.

"He's only using you." Snarled Shade

Ocelot walked out the door, Shade hung from the bed, tired and weary, the pain dying down slightly but still enough to make him wince every once in a while, he waned to struggle free but was unable to, his body was too weak.

Red eye and Razor slipped out of the air ducts near the entrance of the torture chamber, they wished to progress further but couldn't, Shadow eye was outside the door talking to Ocelot, one step forward and he would know the pair were there.

"Fuck it." Whispered Red eye

"Ah great now what do we do." Replied Razor

Red eye sighed as he watched the two men discuss things in front of the torture room, Red eye frowned as he could only assume that Shade can last only a little bit longer but it was going to be a big risk.

"We wait." Whispered Red eye

"But what about...

"We wait." Snarled Red eye

Red eye ducked behind the corner and got on his codec to Snake, they were above the torture room about to remove the air vent so Adder could slip in and grab Shade before Ocelot came back and made it worse for Shade.

"Snake don't send Adder in yet." Said red eye

"Why not? Ocelot's gone, the coast is clear." Gruffed Snake

"We can't get to the entrance to provide her an escort, Shadow eye and Ocelot are outside the room talking. All we can do is wait." Replied Red eye

Snake frowned and signalled for Adder and Falcon to hold back till Red eye and razor got into position to help her out. Adder could see Shade's weakened state, she wanted to go down and get him free but at the moment it was too dangerous for her to attempt taking that risk.

"Hold on Shade." Whispered Adder

Shadow eye was holding a red piece of ribbon in his hand, he looked down at it and snarled, Ocelot could tell when something was wrong.

"They killed her." Growled Shadow eye

"Ruby?" Asked Ocelot

"Yeah Ruby, they shot an arrow between her eyes and left her there, in her own pool of blood. They make me sick." Snarled Shadow eye

"You really did care for her then boss." Replied Ocelot

"I maybe cold like you Ocelot but it don't mean I can't care for someone." Gruffed Shadow eye

Ocelot nodded in agreement, Shadow eye looked at him, a sick smile came across his face as he gripped the ribbon tightly.

"Make him suffer Ocelot. Mention Venom to him then we'll see how strong his is then." Said Shadow eye

"Do you still want him alive for Ice?" Asked Ocelot

"I want him barely alive for Ice, I want him to walk into that Ice kingdom and catch pneumonia, dying slowly and painfully while Ice rips him apart. His little group killed the one thing I cared for, now I want to take away there's." Snarled Shadow eye

Shadow eye walked away from Ocelot, grasping the ribbon tightly in his hands. Ocelot smiled and turned on his heels back into the torture room, Shade was barely awake as his body wanted to regenerate. Ocelot grinned as he remembered Shadow eye telling him to tell Shade of Venom.

"The boss is not happy with you." Said Ocelot

"I couldn't give two fucks." Gruffed Shade

"You and your group killed the one thing he cared for. Ruby."Replied Ocelot

Shade went quiet.

"I'd be the same if you done the same to the one thing I cared for. The one person I honour and trust with my life. Venom." Gruffed Ocelot

Shade raised his head and snarled at Venoms name being mentioned, Ocelot laughed as Shade managed to find strength in his body.

"Knew that would spark a reaction in you, now lets get started." Replied Ocelot

Adder was eager to rip off the air vent and dive in after Shade, but Snake stopped her, he knew how dangerous Ocelot could be especially now he has two arms again instead of the one that ninja cut off in Shadow moses. Adder pulled away her hand and glared at Snake

"I can't risk you with this guy." Whispered Snake

"Why not he's just a stupid old man." Growled Adder quietly

"A stupid old man who can blow your head off in one shot. Trust me Adds, you jump out in front of him he'll kill you in a heartbeat and I'm not willing to loose you like that." Gruffed Snake

Adder sighed, she never faced Ocelot but heard the stories of his quick fire abilities and his one shot kill moves. She bowed her head and watched as ocelot tormented Shade Verbally.

"Wait until he goes again, I'm sure Shade can hold out." Said Snake

"What if he don't?" Asked Adder

"Then we will have no option but to barge in there and get him out." Replied Snake

Ocelot turned the voltage up to forty, he gave Shade a sick grin before powering up the machine and pumping forty volts into Shade, he growled in pain, the blood from his face started to scab up as the electricity was slowly cooking Shade inside out.

"What about now? You going to talk now?" Gruffed Ocelot

"It's gonna take more then that to make me talk." Growled Shade

"Prepared to die huh? Forty five it is." Growled Ocelot

Ocelot turned the voltage up to forty five, Shade screamed in agony as the electricity bounced around him and caused his skin to glow slightly blue as the electricity flowed through his body. Adder couldn't bear to watch as Shade was slowly tiring and weakening, his body pleading for him to give in but Shade was determined not to break.

"Come on Shade give it up. We'll stick you in a comfy cell and get a doctor to heal up your wounds, all you need to do is talk." Teased Ocelot

"I'd rather die a dog then talk." Said Shade weakly

"Then so be it." Replied Ocelot

He turned up the voltage to fifty and drilled it into Shade's body, it was getting harder for Shade not to break, his body was screaming for the torture to stop, begging Shade to give in but he wasn't going to let the pain beat him, he'd rather die holding the information as to where his group were then spill the truth to Shadow eye and putting them in danger. What was to say Shadow eye wouldn't kill him even if he did give him the truth. Ocelot turned off the machine and grabbed another bucket of cold water and chucked it over Shade.

"you've got guts, but not everyone can hold out for long, soon you will buckle." Growled Ocelot

Shade watched the water drip down his body, the steam coming off him as his body ached and begged for Shade to stop, Ocelot stepped out side the room and looked at his watch. Red eye peered round and saw Ocelot spinning his revolver on his finger while he watched the time. Red eye growled and looked over to Razor.

"He's not going to move." Growled red eye

"Fuck it. What are we going to do?" Asked Razor

Red eye shrugged his shoulders and got on his coded to Snake to break the news to him.

"Ocelots not moving. We can't get near." Replied Red eye

"Ah great now what do we do." Growled Snake

Adder looked over to Snake and ripped off the air vent, Snake looked at her confused as she figured out a plan long before he did.

"Adds what you up to?" Asked Snake

"Falcon stay here, Snake you're coming with me, we're getting Shade out. With or without Red eye and Razor." Growled Adder

She leaped down from the air duct and into the torture room, Snake sighed and jumped after her, she got on her codec to Red eye.

"How long have we got?" Asked Adder

"Three minutes." Replied Red eye

"Plenty of time." Gruffed Adder

She walked over to the controls and looked for the button to release Shade from the torture bed, Snake stood in front of Shade and waited for Adder to release him. Shade bared a grin.

"Reinforcements." Gruffed Shade

You could say that." Replied Snake

Adder found the button and Shade slumped to the floor, his legs to weak for him to e able to stand up, Snake lifted Shade up onto his feet while Adder walked over to the air vent with Falcon waiting patiently by the edge.

Ocelot looked at his watch and turned on his heels, Red eye panicked as he watched Ocelot turn back to the room.

"Shit Guys he's coming back." Stuttered Red eye.

"We're screwed." Said Adder

"No you're not." Came a voice.

The air turned cold, Falcon had froze, the automatic door was slightly opened with Ocelots boot being visible, Snake raised his gun and looked around for MBK, in case he was prowling around, lurking after Adder.

"What have I told you about trusting me?" Asked MBK

He took Shade off Snake's shoulders and carried him up into the air duct, he turned and faced Adder and Snake and held out his hand, Adder resisted a bit but eventually understood MBK was only helping them not being an annoyance, he lifted her into the ducts and then looked at Snake.

"Snake I'm here to protect you guys." Said MBK

"You have a funny way of showing it." Snarled Snake

"Will you just for a minute trust me." Growled MBK

"Why?" Asked Snake

"Because if you don't I'll unfreeze time and leave you hear for Ocelot to play with. Now come on Snake." Snarled MBK

Snake sighed and allowed MBK to help him into the air ducts, he picked up the air vent cover and screwed it back on and then ordered Snake and Adder to get Shade away from the room as quick as possible. He walked over to the torture bed and stood in front of it with his arms folded. Time slowly started to unfreeze it self, Ocelot walked in and saw MBK standing in front of the empty torture bed, Falcon noticed Adder and Snake had dragged Shade into the air ducts with them and looked stunned at how they quickly got in and out.

"YOU!" Exclaimed Ocelot

"Did you miss me Occy." Teased MBK


	16. Kingdom of Ice

Ocelot Snarled and pulled out his revolver, he spun the barrel and aimed it at MBK's head,he twitched his moustache as a slight smirk came across his face, MBK raised his head slightly at Ocelot and grinned.

"Think you can kill me Old man." Gruffed MBK

"I maybe old but it doesn't mean I'm not quick on the draw." Replied Ocelot

Ocelot spun the gun on his finger and then fired off his six shots from his revolver, MBK quickly dodged out of the way as the bullets bounced and ricocheted off the walls in the room, all he was to Ocelot was a red and blue blur avoiding his attacks.

"What? HOW?" Snarled Ocelot

MBK raised up his clenched right hand and looked at Ocelot with a sarcastic grin, he slowly opened up his hand and showed Ocelot the six bullets he fired off and MBK caught. He dropped the empty bullet shells on the floor and looked at the shocked Ocelot looking back at him.

"You see Occy, I can freeze time and unfreeze time in the blink of an eye."Replied MBK

"You would have died if you were a normal human being." Snarled Ocelot

He quickly loaded up his gun and aimed it back at MBK's head but he just laughed at Ocelot, he turned his back and he vanished from Ocelots view. Ocelot growled and rammed his revolver back in its holster, he quickly got onto his codec and contacted Shadow eye, it rang for a while before he finally picked up.

"Ocelot how's Shade coping with your torture methods?" Asked Shadow eye

"Slight problem boss." Sighed Ocelot

Shadow eye frowned as he took a sip of scotch whiskey from his glass, he raised his feet up onto the desk and leaned back on the chair.

"What's the slight problem?" Asked Shadow eye

Ocelot sighed and looked at the empty torture bed in front of him.

"They managed to take him away boss." Said Ocelot

Shadow eye slammed his glass down on the desk and growled.

"HOW?" Snarled Shadow eye

"By using that test subject that went wrong boss, they used MBK to get him out and now it seems he's joined forces with Snake." Hissed Ocelot

"DAMN IT." Growled Shadow eye

Shadow eye quickly got up from his office desk, he marched out of his office and slammed the door behind him, the engineers all shook in fear as he marched passed them angrily, his boots thudding heavily along the metal floor, he turned his head slightly and shot them all a glare, they all backed away and nervously carried on with their jobs.

"ARCHER!" Yelled Shadow eye

something gracefully cut through the air, Shadow eye looked up and noticed Archer leaping along the beams, Archer sat still and eyed Shadow eye through the scope on his bow, the red dot hovering above Shadow eyes forehead.

"What do you want." Snarled Archer

"As your leader I order you to come down here." Replied Shadow eye

"Maybe I don't want you to be my leader any more." Growled Archer

Shadow eye tutted, he pulled out his hand gun and shot archer in the leg causing him to fall off the beam and crash into a table beneath him. The engineers looked in shock as Shadow eye walked over to Archer laying on the table slowly picking himself up. Archer shook the debris from his head and looked round to see Shadow eye standing behind him. Shadow eye grabbed Archer by the scruff of the neck and slung him on the floor, Archer growled in agony as his back slammed on the floor. Shadow eye aimed the gun at Archers head and stood over him.

"You will do as you are told or you will suffer the same fate as the failures, Leon." Growled Shadow eye.

Archer sighed and raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm glad we come to an understanding." Said Shadow eye

"What do you want?" Asked Archer

Shadow eye carefully placed his gun back in his holster and pulled Archer up from the floor, Archer keeled over as he clutched his chest in agony.

"Now then Leon, I want you to take care of our little problem with MBK." Gruffed Shadow eye

"You want me to kill the best friend I have had for years just because he goes against your rules and regulations?" Asked Archer

"DON'T QUESTION ME JUST DO IT." Snarled Shadow eye

Archer frowned and walked away from Shadow eye, clutching hold of his bow tightly, Shadow eye shook his head and walked back into his office, the whole engineer crew staring at him in shock, Shadow eye turned and glared at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Shouted Shadow eye.

The engineers quickly shuffled back to work avoiding Shadow eyes Rage

Adder, Falcon and Snake managed to get Shade out of the air ducts and back into the abandoned parts room. Red eye and Razor scurried around the officers lounge to find Shade's things and get a few bits of Intel while they were at it, Red eye was searching through the files on the computer while Razor stood guard outside the officers block. Red eye wanted more information about the metal gears being developed, how many were being built and what was Shadow eyes plan but nothing was about to give him that information.

"Damn it." Growled Red eye

"What is it?" Asked Razor

"I can't get hold of any Intel on the metal gears."Snarled Red eye

"leave it Red, we best get out of here quick, no doubt Shadow has been informed at Shade's escape and has alerted patrols." Replied Razor

"Yeah, guess you're right. Got his stuff?" Asked Red eye

Razor nodded and lead Red eye out of the officers room back to the air ducts, they hauled Shade's gear into the air duct and made their getaway from the officers lounge in case of alarmed patrols heading their way. Red eye looked back and followed behind razor, pushing the box of Shades stuff along, as they travelled along they could see Patrols alerted and surveying their area's vigorously. Red eye sighed.

"We better get this mission done quick." Said Red eye

"I know. It's becoming a bit more dangerous then when we first entered." Replied Razor

"Yeah amazingly that was the same for us, as soon as you guys entered everything got a lot more complicated." Gruffed Red eye

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Asked Razor

"We could have got this mission over and done with by now, but no, as soon as them communications went down you guys showed up and made our mission more complicated." Growled Red eye

Razor quickly turned around and grabbed Red eye by the lapels of his jacket, gritting his teeth and frowning as Red eye wound him up with his accusations of Fox Unit interfering with their plans.

"Now listen here, we came in here for the same reason you did, wipe out Shadow eye and mess up his plans, it's not our fault you guys appeared at the same time." Growled Razor

"You guys should have done because MBK met up with us before you lot came along." Replied Red eye

Razor released his grip and looked at Red eye in shock, why did MBK not let his Unit know Red eye and Snake were about, did he not care if they were there or not or was he leading them all into a trap so Shadow eye could wipe them out all at once? Razor shook the thought from his mind, he knew MBK hated Shadow eye with a passion and why would he do a deal with Shadow eye to kill them all at once. Red eye was reading Razors mind, he knew he was doubting MBK and thinking the worst but Red eye knew that MBK wouldn't do it, he had his eyes set on wiping out Shadow eye for creating the monster inside of him.

"He wouldn't do it." Said Red eye

"How do you know?" Asked Razor sternly

"I can read minds Razor or did you forget that part." Said Red eye

Razor shook his head and carried on pulling the box of Shades things along the air ducts, the scraping of the box going over the metal surface and the noise of Red eye and Razors shoes banging against the edges, they were surprised no one was alerted at the racket but The two of them were prepared to take the risk.

Shade came round from being temporarily unconscious back after the torment he went through, he noticed he was propped up against a crate while Adder, Snake and Falcon stood near, guns cocked and ready in case guards were to come in unannounced. Adder noticed Shade come round and crouched down by his side.

"Awake then." Whispered Adder

"I feel rough." Grumbled Shade

"I can understand since you must have had at least one hundred and twenty five volts pumped into your body." Replied Adder

Shade rolled his eyes, he slowly lifted himself up but his legs were still drained of strength and found himself back on the floor slumped against the crate again, he sighed and whacked his head against the crate in disgust. Adder removed her back pack and opened it up, Leon slithered out and wrapped himself around her arm but Adder patted him on the head and continued to rummage through her bag.

"Shade do you remember when I used to carry chocolate around with us on missions?" Asked Adder

"Yeah and I always said it was a waste of time because it would melt." Replied Shade

Adder laughed and pulled out a huge wedge of chocolate from her bag, Leon reached out to have a bit but Adder tapped him away, she snapped a piece off and handed it over to Shade.

"Get your strength up quicker." Said Adder

"Trust you." Muttered Shade

Shade took a bite as Adder teased him about the times he'd seen the whole chocolate thing as a waste of time, she knew one day he was going to need it even if it was going to be four years too late. Snake noticed the two giggling while Shade recovered his strength, he shook his head and tapped Falcon on the shoulder.

"Someone's up." Said Snake

"In the nick of time too, we better get moving soon before one of Shadow eyes patrols find us and kill us." Replied Falcon

"Agreed but we gotta wait for Red eye and Razor to come back with his stuff." Gruffed Snake

There was a banging coming from the air ducts above, Snake raised his gun and aimed it at the only air vent in the room, Falcon loaded his desert eagles and aimed them along with Snake. They watched patiently as the banging drew closer, the air vent was slowly being removed, Falcon snarled and shot aimlessly at the vent cover.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE." Yelled Snake

Snake placed his arm in front of falcons two guns and waited for the vent cover to come off and reveal what was lurking, Razor was the first to crawl out and cover his head followed by Red eye holding Shades box of things.

"So who thought of the idea to shoot the messenger." Joked Red eye

"Falcon's fault." Gruffed Snake

Red eye walked over to Shade and placed the box down by his side, Shade flicked the lid open and looked into the box to find all his clothes and things inside, a slight grin came across his face as he picked up his gun holster with the one single gun in the holster but that's when the truth hit home, even when he got his energy back he was still a wounded soldier in battle. He looked at his injured hand still wrapped in a bandage, still causing him grief. He looked to Snake.

"Give my gun Snake." Gruffed Shade

"Adder's got it." Replied Snake

"And you're not going to get it back either." Said Adder sternly

"oh come on Adds let me try." Pleaded Shade

"I said no and I mean no." Gruffed Adder

Shade growled and attached his belt round his waist, it felt weird to Shade only carrying one gun around in it's holster and not two, it was like losing a right arm for Shade, it made him feel uncomfortable like he was a lot more vulnerable with one gun. Adder could see it hurt Shade only being down to one gun, she pulled his gun out of her holster and laid it flat in her hand.

"Okay Shade, you can carry it but the minute I see you try to use it, I'm taking it off you. You hear me?" Asked Adder

Shade took the gun and agreed to Adder's deal, to carry the gun but not use it even as tempting as it is. Shade put in the rest of his equipment from the box Red eye and Razor brought back, everything was still there that was supposed to be there, Shade smiled, maybe they thought Shade was going to die from Ocelots torture and was hoping to give the equipment out to the guards, that's why they kept it all together in one box. Who knows? Shade was just happy to have his stuff back even if he was limited down to one gun. He steadily got back on his feet, he looked at Snake, a plan was brewing in his mind one that he had to get off his chest.

"Well we all know the holding bays are covered in Ice now." Said Shade

"It's virtually an Ice kingdom Shade." Replied Snake

"Yeah and only one of Shadow eye's men can survive sub zero temperatures." Gruffed Shade

"Ice." Snarled Red eye

Shade nodded.

"His one weakness is heat, so we need Incendiary grenades to used against him and if we can get hold of them, barrels of petrol to be ignited by bullets. Adder if you can see if you can create some flaming arrows." Said Shade

"I'll try." Replied Adder

"We're going to attack him as a group, he's expecting just me and Red eye to go in but not this." Gruffed Shade

"Using the element of surprise are we Shade?" Asked Snake

"Well since my darkness methods are out of the question, it seems like the only possible solution to it." Replied Shade

The group agreed, Adder walked over to a barrel by the wall and grabbed a handful of Arrows, Snake tipped the barrel over so it spewed out the contents, petrol. Adder soaked her arrow heads in the petrol on the floor, Razor pulled out his twin machetes and done the same, he wanted to do this battle using close quarters combat even if it meant he'd be joining Rex on the killed in action list, Shade watched the group get ready, Red eye was dousing his Kendo stick in petrol, Falcon was busy tipping over the barrels of petrol in the prototype room, determined to destroy a few bits of the metal gear and halt it's production.

"Shade are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Falcon

" Seriously there's no other way, even if MBK was with us, he would say the same thing. This guy is lethal Falcon." Replied Shade

Shade pulled out a cigar from his top pocket and sparked it up, he took a long drag from it as he watched the group tip over every barrel in the room, if he wasn't allowed to use both his socoms then why should he allow Shadow eye to build his Metal Gear, he ordered the group to head out of the room and head to the holding bay. Shade was the last one to leave, he looked round the room to see the pools of petrol scattered all over the place. He removed his cigar from his mouth and looked down at it.

"Seems almost a waste." Muttered Shade

He flicked the cigar into the air and watched as it travelled through the air and landed in a pool of petrol, igniting it on impact, the flames spread to every single pool on the floor and engulfed the room. Shade stood and admired his work, every piece of engineering for the metal gear was going up in flames and it brought a smile to his face.

"One down, three more to go." Said Shade

MBK still loomed in the officers lounge, keeping out of sight from enemy patrols while Spike hacked into the computer and tried to upload another virus into the system, one that would hopefully bring down their communication. MBK got onto his codec while he loomed on the ceiling above.

"How's it going?" Asked MBK

"Not good, they've managed to increase their security." Replied Spike

"Great. Anyway you can knock it down a notch?" Asked MBK

"I'm working on it, just keep me covered for a while longer." Replied Spike

MBK watched a guard walk underneath him holding a bunch of paperwork in his hands, a grin come across his face as he leapt down onto the guard and snapped his neck. The paperwork dropped to the floor as the guard's body crumbled to the ground. MBK picked up the paperwork and flicked through the pages, documents of how many of the new metal gears were being shipped out and who to, more worryingly was seeing the US military on the list. MBK frowned, why would the US military want a weapon from a terrorist group?

"What the hell is going on here?" Muttered MBK

He took the page and folded it up into his pocket and chucked the rest on the floor, he turned around and could see Shadow eye making his way down the corridor.

"Oh fuck." Said MBK

MBK leapt onto the ceiling, thankfully Shadow eye did not notice him but he was heading towards MBK's location, MBK froze time and quickly moved out of the way before Shadow eye could sense he was there, time unfroze and Shadow eye strolled by without picking up MBK being there or he used his power to save his ass.

"That was too close." Gruffed MBK

Spike was flicking through all the documents on the computer to try and get to the security files but something interesting caught his eye, a file named Launch codes. Spike clicked it open and found a single document inside, he opened it and read it's contents. It was a file holding all the information to launch the metal gear and it worried Spike. It turns out Shadow eye was harvesting blood from the experiments while they were in status or put in a long sleep before they were re awoken. At least twenty pints were taken from each clone and were being handed over to the people who bought these metal gears.

"Holy shit." Muttered Spike

It didn't matter if Shadow eyes experiments were killed or not, they were just created to test Adder, Snake and Shade. He knew they would come and challenge him that's why he built them but the real reason was for him to take their DNA and successfully launch Metal gear with no set backs.

"MBK are you still there." Asked Spike

"Just, nearly got caught by Shadow eye." Replied MBK

"You're not going to like this." Said Spike

"Yeah well just before you break me the news, I found out The military has been buying one of Shadow eyes metal gears." Replied MBK

"How many?" Asked Spike

"I don't know. But why the hell are they buying from a terrorist group." Gruffed MBK

"Well I've just found out Shadow eye created you and the rest for your DNA. He set up the metal gears to launch with all six of the DNA codes in putted. He harvested twenty pints of blood from each experiment just to safe guard himself." Replied Spike Quietly

MBK frowned, he thought Shadow eye created this creature inside just to get back at Snake, Adder and Shade but now MBK's hate for him grew even more. He hated being used but it made the feeling worse not knowing he was being used. All just so Shadow eye could launch a machine capable of helping him succeed in taking over the world just like he wanted to with the Jackal.

"I'm going to kill the bastard." Growled MBK

"Whoa, that's suicide on your own." Replied Shade

"You obviously ain't met one of the sons of the reaper." Muttered MBK

MBK cancelled the codec call and followed behind Shadow eye, determined to take him on by himself and put an end to the metal gears but he needed to destroy all the DNA Shadow eye stored as well.

"Spike where are all these pints of blood being stored?" Asked MBK

"Genetics lab, just below the first or second holding hanger." Replied Spike

"Adder's heading that way. I'll get onto it." Gruffed MBK

Adder, Snake and Shade were heading to the holding bays, frozen solid by the Icy tentacles sent out by Ice. The walls glistened as it reflected back the light, it gave out an eerie feeling to the group, magnificent it may have seemed but with beauty it also brought danger. Adder was shivering as she wondered around in her sleeveless top, the cold was cutting at her skin, viciously draining out the warmth from her body.

"God I'm cold." Muttered Adder

Shade turned around and saw Adder rubbing her arms and jumping up and down to keep warm, he unzipped the jacket and shrugged it off his shoulders.

"Here take my Jacket Adds." Said Shade

"But you'll get cold Shade." Replied Adder.

"I've just had at least one hundred volts pumped into me, I think I'll be warm enough." Joked Shade

He tossed his jacket to Adder and watched her place it on her arms, Snake looked around up the ceiling keeping an eye in case something lurked above them. His stealth suit being the only thing keeping him warm as the temperatures stayed below freezing. Adders Codec started to ring.

"Hey who's this?" Asked Adder

"Adder it's me MBK. Where are you guys?" Asked MBK

"The first holding bay why?" Asked Adder

"You're not going to believe me but in the genetics lab below is holding twenty pints of blood from each experiment." Replied MBK

"YOU WHAT!?" Yelled Adder

Shade and Snake looked at Adder confused as she frowned and paused, Shade signalled to Snake what was wrong but Snake shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what was wrong with Adder and not able to give Shade and answer.

"Shadow eye took twenty pints from each experiment in order to have launch codes for every metal gear he is selling." Replied MBK

"He's selling the metal gears?" Asked Adder

"I hope all of you are hearing this." Said MBK

Everyone's codecs started to tune into Adder and MBK's conversation, he wanted them to hear exactly what he wanted to blurt out.

"Shadow eye is selling the new metal gears off and the worrying part is he selling at least three or four to the US Military." Gruffed MBK

The whole group looked stunned, Falcon sighed and bowed his head.

"Shade the Fox unit already know that Shadow eye has shipped at least five of these things out." Sighed Falcon

"Wait so five of them things are going to the military?" Asked Snake

"Yeah along with all the pints of blood, the Blood has the DNA code to launch the metal gear and power it up along with the nukes it holds." Replied MBK

"Then were too late." Said Shade

"Yes and no. We can stop the rest of the metal gears being sent out but it's too late to destroy the five that have already been shipped out." Said MBK

Adder frowned, this mission was virtually all for nothing, the metal gears they were supposed to stop were already being manufactured and shipped out but how the hell did the US military order four from a terrorist organisation and why? It seemed almost too strange to understand.

"Does that mean there is no prototypes in this base?" Asked Falcon

"Spike is still trying to find out." Replied MBK

Ice was watching the group stand around listening to MBK on the codecs, he looked over to the group of Tengu's clinging onto the huge iceberg above the group. Ice grinned, his blue skin blending into his surroundings

"Fools." Whispered Ice

Adder looked in her bag and saw Leon curled up against the back of her bag, sleeping and using Adder's body warmth to keep him warm, she grinned and removed her neck scarf and placed it over the top of Leon. It meant the group for now would have no idea where Ice could be hiding without Leon's help.

"Guys we better keep our eyes wide open, Leon's asleep so we've lost the thing that can pick up a human from miles away." Said Adder

"That's if you want to class Ice as being human." Said Falcon.

"The guy was pumped with anti freeze, stop him being detected by infra red and heat detection. So even if Leon was awake we would still be paralysed." Replied Red eye

"He has a point, Snakes really on heat detection to find their pray." Said Adder

Snake frowned, he looked up sensing a million eyes were watching over the group, even though he couldn't see them he could still feel them watching over them.

"I'm not liking this guys." Said Snake

Shade looked up and saw at least a dozen pairs of oranges eyes looking down at them, he raised his gun up and aimed the red dot at a target but all of a sudden they had gone as quickly as they appeared.

"We are in big trouble guys." Gulped Shade

"Why?" Asked Falcon

"They are using the Ice to their advantage, intimidating us by using the reflections of the ice to throw us off where they are." Replied Shade

"And to make us believe they have more then they actually have." Gruffed Red eye

The group looked up and saw all these orange eyes looking down at them, they were spread out all over the giant icicles, watching the group. Everyone raised their weapons up to the ceiling but there was too many pairs of eyes, too many for a group of six to take out.

"You're weak my friends." Gruffed Ice

Everyone looked around for the gravely Ice but all they could see where these orange eyes piercing into their eyes, staring back and intimidating them.

"SHOW YOURSELF." Growled Razor

"WHY SHOULD I? IT'S MY KINGDOM." Growled Ice

"Then we'll make you." Gruffed Shade

Shade looked round for a petrol barrel, the closest one being next to a deserted hummer, he shot the barrel and watched as it exploded into the air, flames spewing against the thick Icicles and causing them to melt slightly. Ice laughed as the heat caused no problem for him.

"Think that's going to work?" Asked Ice

He appeared from the Icicle above the group and looked down,his bright yellow eyes glaring down at them, he grinned and jumped down, the cold air rising off his body. He looked at the group and folded his arms. He looked up to the Tengu's and watched as at least twenty or thirty jumped down and surrounded the group, everyone huddled together and kept close, Red eye drew out his Kendo stick remembering the first time he fought these trained soldiers.

"These guys are lethal." Muttered Red eye.

"They can't be as lethal as Adder when she has that time of the month." Joked Snake

"Really wanted to know that Snake." Replied Shade

Ice punched his fists into the ground and created a ring of thick Ice around the group, sealing them in with all the Tengu's. Ice leaped up onto the ceiling and cocooned himself onto the side of the icicle, Shade thought he could take a quick pot shot at him but the bullet bounced off the thick wall of Ice surrounding him. Ice just glared over the group and started to laugh, deep evil chuckles travelled out of his throat.

"Welcome to my kingdom." Gruffed Ice


	17. Icy graveyard

he Tengu's stepped slowly towards the group waiting for Ice's command to attack, their orange eyes glowing furiously. Adder glared at the Tengu opposite her, her trigger finger getting itchy as the string on her bow remained strained with the arrow perched. Shade growled as he looked at the single gun held in his hand, how he wished he could use his second gun right now. He went to grab his spare gun but the sharp pain in his hand made him stop as he winced in agony. Ice laughed, now was his opportunity to strike.

"GET THEM!" Yelled Ice

"Oh boy here we go." Gruffed Snake

The Tengu soldiers charged at the group, Everyone held their own ground for a while but the tengu's were quick, reflecting the bullets off their swords. They came at the group head on, swinging their swords in the hope to kill someone or immobilise them for the last strike. Adder quickly put her crossbow away and flicked out her blades in her glove, she waited patiently as one charged up to her with the held above his head.

"Bring it." Growled Adder

The tengu, swung at her head, Adder flipped back and kicked him in the face, the tengu dropped his sword and fell to the ground. Adder leapt onto him and thrusted her blades in the tengu's throat. One tengu thought he could sneak up on Adder, he raised his sword up in the air and was ready to deal the final blow but didn't see Snake behind him, he shot the blade out of his hands, the tengu turned and was greeted with a bullet in the face. Adder grinned but it didn't last long as she saw more Tengu's rushing towards the gang. Falcon was barely fighting them off, he managed to break a few necks but most of the time he was caught out, a few deep gashes on his arm suggested it that and he was being pinned into a corner, Blade held to his throat. Shade looked round a saw falcon was being pinned in, one tengu holding him in while the other prepared to launch an attack on him. Shade aimed his gun and killed the guard pinning falcon in but by the time he done it the other one was midway in the air, ready to come down on Falcon.

"FUCK IT." Growled Shade

He quickly grasped his second gun and unloaded a round into the Tengu, Falcon watched as the body descended back to the ground. Shocked at how fast Shade moved. Shade winced as he tightly held the gun in his bad hand, Blood seeping from the wound and travelling down his arm.

"Shade you..."

"I can manage." Gruffed Shade

Two Tengu's ran at him with their blades raised, Shade turned and smiled at them, he raised both of the guns level with their heads.

"Guess who's back?" Gruffed Shade

He shot off two rounds and watched the tengu's crumble to the floor, swords clattering to the ground. He charged into battle wielding two gun, he used his agility to twist and turn out of trouble. Taking out more targets then he did with the one gun. Red eye was happily covered in blood as he tested out his abilities, once again facing these trained fearless soldiers. He charged up his chi and took at several tengu's in one quick movement, another four charged up behind him, Red eye turned his head slightly and caught a glimpse of them from out the corner of his eye, he brought the sword round and sliced through the charging Tengu's, the bodies slumped on the ground as the blood sprayed up and covered the Ice around them.

"ENOUGH!" Screamed Ice

He broke free from the Ice cocoon and slammed onto the ground, the Ice ring shattered as the tengu's held back . Ice looked round at the group as they stood prepared for another attack. Ice grinned as he saw the battered Falcon looking dreary and covered in blood, he still had a bit of fight in him left.

"Looking tired Falcon." Gruffed Ice

"Screw you." Growled Falcon

Ice laughed and looked at the remaining four Tengu's waiting for their masters order, Falcon snarled and gripped his guns tighter.

"Kill the kid." Snarled Ice

The Tengu's ran at Falcon, Razor growled as he watched his friend being targeted, he drew up his twin machetes and threw himself in front of charging tengu's.

"RAZOR DON'T." Yelled Falcon

Razor didn't listen and dived into the charge, The tengu's turned on him as he hacked away at the guards, his fury taking over. He already lost one friend on the battleground and he wasn't going to let Shadow eye and his gang take another from him.

Razor took out the three in front of him but forgot about the one behind him, the tengu plunged the sword into his back and through his chest, Razor stood frozen as he saw the blade sticking out of his chest.

"NO!" Screamed Falcon

Razor slumped onto the floor, the tengu quickly pulled out his sword, Falcon screamed and unleashed two clips onto the the remaining tengu, he watched the blood drip from it's suit as the Tengu collapsed to the floor next to the fallen Razor. Falcon breathed heavily as he glared at Ice, his yellow eyes torturing Falcons soul.

"Enough playing this childish game." Snarled Ice

"CHILDISH GAME! YOU JUST KILLED MY FRIEND AND YOU'RE CALLING THIS CHILDISH." Hollered Falcon

"Then allow me to show you a real game." Hissed Ice

Ice formed around the group as Ice sent out his feelers.

"YOU BETTER HIDE BEFORE THE ICE GETS YOU." Growled Ice

Ice disappeared as the Ice feelers followed the group as they ran to take cover. Shade jumped behind an icicle forming from the ground. He peered round to check if the oil barrels were still in place, they were frozen but still able to be used.

"LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD." Yelled Shade

Shade and Snake provided as distractions as Adder and Falcon prepared the trap for Ice to slip into. They shot holes in the barrels and watched as the petrol seeped on the cold floor.

"Hey Adds. Won't this petrol freeze?" Asked Falcon

"Then we better get this trap done quick." Replied Adder

Falcon watched Shade and Snake try and lure Ice out from his hiding, Ice appeared behind Snake and Shade, he froze their feet to the floor. Snake rolled his eyes and looked at Shade.

"Okay two ways out, sit here like lemons or shoot the ice off our feet." Gruffed Snake

"What about the moron behind us?" asked Shade

Snake looked back, Ice had gone, he looked in front and Ice was there, his yellow eyes glaring at him. He placed his hands on Shade's and Snakes chest.

"Ever wondered what it feels like when your insides are frozen." Snarled Ice

"Never crossed my mind." Replied Shade sarcasticly

Ice started to Freeze Snake's and Shade's bodies, slowly freezing them inside out, Adder growled, she picked out a petrol drenched arrow and loaded it up.

"Falcon have you got a lighter on you?" Asked Adder

Falcon searched his pockets and pulled one out, he handed it to Adder. She flicked up the flame and sparked up the petrol, engulfing the arrow in flames. She lined up Ice in her sights and pulled the trigger, the arrow glided in the air, flames trailing behind it. Ice caught a glimpse of the flaming arrow but he was too late to do anything about it, it pierced his Icy skin. Ice growled in agony as the arrow burned through his Icy shield. He released Shade and Snake from his Icy grip and glared at Adder.

"COME ON!!" Growled Adder

Ice snarled and ran up at Adder, she grinned and waited for him to step in the petrol puddle on the floor. His foot splashed in the puddle, he looked down and then back up at Adder. She chuckled as Falcon lit up the puddle, the flame leaping up at Ice and burning down his Icy defences.

"Lets move." Growled Falcon

Ice flapped out the flames while Shade and Snake moved on along with Adder and falcon, he looked at his skin, the flames burnt into his skin. It would take too long for him to heal normally, he only had enough time for minor repairs in a battle of wits like this. Ice formed around the scars acting as a form of barrier around the wounds. He placed his hands on the ground and sent out more feelers to find them.

"Where are you?" Growled Ice

Shade and Snake ran along the hanger, slipping and sliding all over the place, they looked behind and saw the ice feelers chasing after them, Shade growled and sprinted as fast as he could without loosing his balance, Snake followed in tow, his boots not giving him much grip along the ice. Shade found another petrol barrel and headed for it but Snake slipped over, his gun skidding along the floor.

"SNAKE GET UP."Yelled Shade

Snake looked back, the feelers were yards away from him.

"Oh shit." Gruffed Snake

The feelers grabbed his legs, Shade slid over and franticly shot at the feelers clinging to Snake's leg but the Ice kept reforming as Snake struggled. Ice could feel they had found someone, he grinned and with a snapping back motion dragged the feelers back.

"GET THEM OFF." Screamed Snake

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO?" Snarled Shade

The feelers stiffened, Snake looked at Shade and then was quickly dragged through the Ice, frozen water flicking up around his body. Shade panicked as he watched Snake being dragged through to Ice.

"ADDER." Screamed Shade

Adder heard Shade's scream and ran to his voice but by the time she arrived Snake was gone, dragged through the Ice to the source of the feelers. Snake tried desperately to claw at the Icy surface but it was not worth it, he looked back and saw Ice grinning as his feelers reeled him in.

"Hello again Snake." Hissed Ice

"Hi" Replied Snake

Ice grabbed Snake by the scruff of the neck and lifted him off the floor, his yellow eyes drilling through Snake, his Icy hands freezing where his hands laid on Snake's throat.

"Cold isn't it?" Asked Ice

"What's your point?" Snarled Snake

Ice chuckled and looked at Snake's fragile body as it lay vulnerable to the colds icy grip on Snake, draining his warmth as he battled to stay warm with the lack of heat in the hangers.

"My point is this Snake, with out warmth you die, your body closes down and eventually dies as the cold takes over, eating away at what little warmth you have left in your body.

Snake went to kick Ice but he had formed a huge block of Ice around his foot making it too heavy for Snake to swing.

"Pathetic." Hissed Ice

He started to make Ice form around Snake, thick sheets of it forming all around him, Ice laughed as Snake desperately tried to struggle free but Ice had sealed his arms and legs in the Icy tomb created around Snake, the only part of his body unaffected was his head. Snakes lips started to turn blue as the cold was biting away at him.

"You're sick." Growled Snake

"Save it, you need to preserve what ever warmth you have left in order to survive. Now let me tell you about hypothermia. It happens when the body is exposed to extreme cold conditions, it slowly shuts down while you sleep to regain warmth. I bet that's what you are feeling now. Correct?" Asked Ice

"Screw you." Growled Snake

Ice laughed and walked away, leaving Snake in his Icy tomb alone and freezing. Shade and Adder searched for Snake while Falcon continued looking for spare petrol barrels to torture Ice with. His fury taking over him.

"I'll get him Razor, I swear." Muttered Falcon

Shade and Adder edged along steadily, looking around knowing Ice was somewhere, luring them out and using Snake as the bait. They knew it was trap but at the same time Snake's life was at stake, Ice could have done anything to him by now.

"Adder load up one of them petrol drenched arrows." Said Shade

"One step ahead of you." Replied Adder

The walked along the thick icy wall and came across an open space, no created Ice walls, no barrels Nothing but Snake encased in a block of Ice, his skin grey and his lips blue, his eyes were getting heavy as the hypothermia was starting to kick in, draining the warmth from his body making it impossible for him to keep his bodies core temperature up, he glanced at Shade and Adder staring at him shocked.

"Shit. We're too late." Said Shade.

Adder acted quick, she stole Shade's lighter from his pocket and lit the arrow, engulfing it in flames, she aimed it at the centre of the Ice block around Snake, Snake looked up and saw the flaming arrow.

"Adds..." Muttered Snake

"Hang on for five minutes." Whispered Adder

She pulled the trigger and watched the arrow glide through the air and slamming into the Ice block, the flames licking at the Ice barely making it melt. Adder loaded up another petrol drenched arrow and again aimed it at the ice block.

"You're gonna need more then that." Said Red eye

"Red! Where have you been?" Asked Shade

"Hiding, I was hoping to save this for later but beings one of my family is in trouble I must do what I can." Gruffed Red eye

He grabbed the lighter and lit the Kendo stick in his hands, he looked at Snake as he remained struggling to beat off the cold,Red eye focused his chi and then ran at Snake in the Ice block, Snake was startled in case red eye sliced through him but Red eye was careful. He quickly cut through the ice block and removed the chunks of Ice from Snake. Adder rushed over to Red eye and helped him remove the chunks he cut away, Snake slowly fading in and out of conciousness, his warmth escaping quickly as his body was exposed to the harsh temperatures. Red eye's Kendo stick was still flaming, he stabbed it into the ground making sure his chi protected the sword from being burnt away from the fire.

"I'm gonna die ain't I?" Asked Snake

"Stop talking like that." gruffed Adder

Shade stood next to Adder and joined in removing the Ice chunks, Snake's life evaporating quicker then before, Shade growled as he could see Snake deteriorate, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"I hate being a Snake." Muttered Snake

Red eye removed the chunk of Ice from Snake;s feet and watched him crumble to the floor, Shade quickly caught Snake before he banged his head on the Ice making the situation worse, Red eye quickly brought his flaming sword over and placed it next to Snake in a bid to keep Snake warm.

"FALCON!" Yelled Shade

Falcon heard the cry.

"SHADE WHATS UP?" Called Falcon

"I NEED A PETROL DRUM AND QUICK." Yelled Shade

Falcon quickly grabbed a half empty barrel and sprinted towards Shade, he noticed Snake unconscious on the floor and instantly knew what was going on. Shade grabbed an arrow from Adder and pierced the drum, petrol spewing from the small hole. He walked around in a circle outside the group and emptied the contents.

"Red eye think you can control this fire?" Asked Shade

"What fire?" Asked red eye

Shade snatched the lighter from Red eye and lit the petrol around them, the flames rose as the petrol fuelled the fire.

"This fire." Replied Shade

"Leave it with me." Said Red eye

Shade nodded and loaded his twin socoms, enough was enough, Ice had already killed Razor and Snake was half way, knocking at deaths door unless he regained warmth. Ice had made his point with his powers and now it was Shade's turn.

"Let's turn this into my kingdom." Growled Shade

He raised his guns and shot out the huge over hanging lights in the hangers, plunging it into darkness, the only light coming from the ring of fire around Adder and the rest of the group. Shade grinned, now Ice was on his hunting ground and it was time for Ice to become the prey.

"I'VE TOLD YOU SHADE, IT WON'T WORK WITH ME." Growled Ice

His voice echoed along the Icy Hangers. Shade stood and smiled, he was in familiar surroundings and that was all that mattered to him now, a few incendiary grenades in his belt but if used wisely would kill Ice.

"COME GET ME THEN." Yelled Shade

he stood in front of the flames, the light lighting up the outline of his body, Adder watched and waited to see the pale yellow eyes appear but no luck, Ice was not playing his game. Shade laughed.

"COME ON, NOT SCARED OF A LITTLE FIRE ARE YOU?" Teased Shade

Patting of feet was heard steaming up to Shade, the pale yellow eyes pierced through the darkness and steamed up to Shade. He laughed and waited till Ice was within five yards of him and then moved into the darkness, Ice glided over the fire, the flames licking at his cold harsh skin.

"Damn it Shade." Growled Ice

He looked around but no sign of Shade, the game had changed, it was in Shade's hands now. No more could Ice manipulate the group like he so freely could, Shade was on a rampage and Ice was treading on his ground now.

"WHERE AE YOU." Screamed Ice

Shade crept up behind Ice, he tapped him on the shoulder, Ice turned around and was greeted with Shade slamming him in the face with a kick. Ice slid along the crowd near the fire, the flames wrenching to get him but he was millimetres off, he quickly got up and looked for Shade but he was gone again, Ice was becoming unnerved, he was no longer in control of his kingdom, it had become Shade's now and it terrified him.

"STOP THIS." Yelled Ice

There was a click followed by the sound of something rolling along the floor, Ice looked down and was greeted by a grenade at his feet. A red dot loomed above his head.

"Have some of that." Growled Shade

There was a loud bang, the grenade went off in Ice's face and set fire to his skin but Shade wasn't finished with him just yet, he ran up and performed a flying kick into Ice, he stumbled back into the fire and screamed in agony, Shade frowned as he watched Ice try in vain to heal but the wounds were too major to repair quickly. He collapsed onto his knees and watched Shade staring at him.

"I underestimated you." Said Ice

"Shut up and die." Growled Shade

He raised his gun to Ice's head, Ice looked at the Red dot looming above his head and grinned.

"Good bye old friend." Said Ice

Shade pulled the trigger and watched as Ice slumped to the floor, his cold blood spewing onto the ground and freezing on impact. Shade looked at the ring of fire.

"Red let me in." Said Shade

The flames separated enough for Shade to get through, he looked at Adder as she cradled Snake in her arms, still out cold, skin still grey, lips still blue, breathing Shallow. Red eye looked up at Shade almost defeated.

"I tried Shade." Said Red eye quietly

Adder clung to Snake tightly, the hypothermia had taken over, gradually he was dying and nothing the group could do was going to save him now. He slowly opened his eyes, looking weak as the cold was taking it's last bite of his warmth.

"Adds..." Stuttered Snake

"You're not dying on me" Said Adder

Tears rolled down her face as Snake reached up and touched her face.

"Stay strong for me." Said Snake quietly

Adder grabbed his hand and held it close to her chest, he gave out one last cheeky grin before slipping away, his final breath ripping through the cold air.

"NO!" Screamed Adder

She shook him, hoping to wake him up but he had gone this time, Shade strolled over and grabbed her tight, She cried into his chest, Falcon and Red eye bowed their heads, Falcon could feel the tears filling up in his eyes but he refused to shed them.

"Come on Adds, we gotta go." Said Shade quietly

"I'm not leaving him here." Sobbed Adder

Shade patted her back then heaved her over his shoulders, he looked at the remaining group and sighed.

"Move out gang." Said Shade quietly

The group followed, the flames still going as they walked away, leaving Snake in the centre, his cold dead body illuminated by the flames. Adder was still screeching to take him with them but Shade refused to listen even though it was hurting him inside.

The flames were still going, Snake's body remained in the centre untouched, a small figure presented itself, red and blue eye's. MBK. He parted the flames and walked over to Snake's body, he looked down and then crouched over Snake.

"I made a promise." Said MBK

He placed his hand on Snake's chest, his hand glowing blue and then suddenly the garden appeared, Snake was coming round, he looked up and noticed MBK standing over him.

"If this is heaven I wish to go to hell." Said Snake

"This is limbo, stuck between the two worlds. You ain't dead yet Snake. You're body may have given up but your mind is alive for five minutes after you body gives up." Replied MBK

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" Asked Snake

"I'm sending you back Snake." Said MBK

Snake looked confused, the garden changed dramatically, cold and icy, the trees were bare, the snow covered the ground. MBK stared at Snake with his eyes he ordered him to stand up, Snake agreed and looked at MBK oddly.

"I made a deal to keep Adder's angel alive." Gruffed MBK

"But I'm..."

"You're that angel Snake, you make her happy, you keep her safe and you'll loose you're life for her. I'm not letting you die yet because she still needs you." Replied MBK

He placed his hands on Snake's shoulders, blue light emitted around the pair.

"When you wake, don't be alarmed to see me." Said MBK

"Why?" asked Snake

MBK just grinned he charged up his hands, Snake frowned.

"Brace yourself." Gruffed MBK

Electricity ran through Snake's body, he growled as he watched the garden slowly disappear and the darkness creeped back. His blood in his veins started to pump round his body, his lungs took it's first breath again and his core temperature slowly raised back up to normal, MBK grinned, his veins in his arms were glowing blue as he poured life back into Snake.

"Welcome back." Gruffed MBK.


	18. The DNA to Hell

Snake woke up from his Icy death and noticed MBK crouched over him, the veins in his arms glowing bright blue amidst all the darkness in the room and the glow of the fire. Snake looked stunned and rubbed his head.

"What the hell is going on with your arms?" Asked Snake

"That? Oh something that always happens when I bring someone back from the dead, thankfully I get that from my father not from one of Shadow eyes fucked up experiments." Gruffed MBK

"So you are saying I'm alive again?" Asked Snake

"Yep, got in one, you also temporarily got my skills until this mission ends, you want Shadow eye dead it's gonna take two of us to do it." Replied MBK

"So I can freeze time and turn into a mutant freak thing?" Asked Snake

"Freeze time yes, mutant freak thing no." Replied MBK

Snake frowned, something about MBK's plan wasn't adding up in his mind. It was great to be alive again but how the hell did Snake know if MBK was just going to use him to get back at Shadow eye and then kill him afterwards? How did he know if this was all a temporary fix. He pulled out his gun from his holster and aimed it MBK's head, MBK moved back and looked at Snake confused.

"What the hell?" Asked MBK

"Are you using me?" Asked Snake

"No Snake, I brought you back to life so you can keep looking after Adder

"Then how the hell do I know if I'm going to be used in your sick little game with Shadow eye." Growled Snake

"I'M NOT USING YOU." Snarled MBK

"THEN WHY GIVE ME ALL OF THIS?" Yelled Snake

MBK sighed and took the gun from Snake's hands in a blink of an eye, Snake just glared at him as he waited patiently for an answer.

"I can't have a legend die and leave the key to his family wonder around on the Earth lonely. I made a promise to myself Snake, keep you alive so Adder stayed happy. And I'm sticking to it. Now if you can't accept that then that's your problem not mine." Gruffed MBK

"Funny since you tried it on with her while I wasn't looking." Growled Snake

"It was a mistake where I wasn't in control of myself, letting my emotions take over. Now can we just forget about it and make a new start." Said MBK

He held out his hand as an offer of forgiveness and acceptance at the same time, Snake frowned not knowing if he should accept his apology and give him the benefit of the doubt or ignore it. A voice in the back of his head was telling him to take, knowing MBK somewhere deep inside was truly sorry. Snake sighed and shook MBK's hand begrudgingly, MBK helped Snake up on to his feet.

"We better get moving. I have much to teach you Snake." Gruffed MBK

"You better not try anything smart with me mister." Growled Snake

"I can tell already we're gonna get along just fine." Joked MBK

Shade and his men managed to get beyond the hangers and into the room that plagued mystery among them. They approached a long empty corridor with a single door ahead of them, no guards protecting it, no top notch security measures to allow limited access, just a freely opening door to whatever lay ahead of them. It couldn't be that much of a big if they leave the door unprotected. Shade turned to Falcon.

"Falcon, think you can take this for us?" Asked Shade

"Shouldn't be too much of a problem." Replied Falcon

"Just take it easy yeah, I don't wanna add you to the list of dead." Replied Shade quietly

Falcon casually strolled up the corridor to the door, Shade turned to Red eye who was trying to comfort Adder, her face stained with the endless tears that streaked down her face, it was choking Shade inside seeing Adder like this, he felt like he wished he could turn back time and letting him be the One Ice killed, it would have hurt Adder but not much as it was doing now.

"He died a hero." Said Red eye quietly

"But it don't make it any better." Sobbed Adder

"It won't do but at least you'll have that thought." Replied Red eye

Adder turned her head and buried herself in Red eye's jacket, sobbing her eyes out while Red eye rubbed her back trying to make the pain go away, he looked at Shade and shook his head, Shade sighed and bowed his head.

"Damn it Snake." muttered Shade

Falcon waited for the door to slide open and reveal it's contents, he peered round and saw a room filled with sentry guns, mounted on every inch of wall. It was full of them obviously set to detect intruders and rip them to shreds in an instant. Falcon curled his lip.

"SHIT!" Growled Falcon

"What's wrong?" Asked Shade

"It's a fucking room filled with mounted sentry guns, that's what's fucking wrong. We can't get through we'll get ripped to shreds." Growled Falcon.

"Anyone got Chaffs on them?" Asked Shade

"Used mine all up." Replied Red eye

"Snake had ours." Said Adder quietly

"Fuck it, Falcon get onto MBK and see if you can get him down here, I better get onto Otacon and break the news to him." Gruffed Shade

Shade tapped his codec and waited for an answer, it was going to hurt him having to tell Otacon his mate was killed but Shade was getting used to the idea of being the bearer of bad news even though it was hurting him inside.

"Shade how are you guys?" Asked Otacon

Shade sighed, the line went quiet briefly as he tried to figure out how to put the news to Otacon but however he would put it he knew Otacon was gonna break down and cry.

"You better add Snake to the dead list, Ice killed him." Said Shade quietly

"What? He's dead but how?" Asked Otacon

"I already said Otty Ice killed him." Replied Shade

"But if he's dead why is his dot still on my laptop?" Asked Otacon

"Maybe someone pinched his tracker, I don't know Otty, all I can say is we watched him die in Adder's arms, no come back, no sorry guys fooled you. He's dead." Gruffed Shade, holding back the tears.

"B..but he..."

"Otty just tell me where the dot is heading?" Asked Shade

"It's coming towards you guys."Replied Otacon sounding cut up

Shade quickly cut Otacon off and loaded his socoms. He looked at the group.

"Be on your guard, someone has stole Snake's tracker and is heading this way, Red look after Adder, Falcon come with me, we have an entrance to protect." Ordered Shade

Falcon walked over to Shade and followed him to the entrance, they both stood either side of the door, guns poised as they waited patiently for the imposter to walk through. Shade curled his lip, raging with hate because they had the cheek to rob a dead legend of his tracker and try and fool the group. It didn't stick with Shade.

"Show yourself you son of a bitch." Growled Shade

MBK approached the doors leading to the next part of the base, where hopefully the metal gear is stored. The doors were still encrusted with Ice but it had been shattered around the seals, the door lifted slowly and revealed a huge long, wide corridor with one small door right at the top. MBK felt uneasy, knowing walking through that door would cause a troubles as he felt something was up ahead guarding that door. He looked round to Snake and grinned.

"Snake. Click your fingers." Said MBK

"Do what now?" Asked Snake

"Click your fingers, you know, using your thumb and for finger." Replied MBK

"Oh like this?" Asked Snake

"Click" The air turned colder,MBK grinned as he sensed that time had stopped for him and Snake, a chance to see what lurked behind that small door, Snake looked confused and chased after MBK as he made his way down the corridor.

"Wait...Why did you want me to click my fingers?" Asked Snake concerned

"You've just froze time, take a look at the flames, see how they are stuck in the same position? Great ain't it?" Asked MBK

"Yeah if you want to spend an eternity alone." Muttered Snake

MBK grabbed the side of the door and yanked it back, forcing it open, he spotted Shade and falcon waiting at the front of the door, guns poised ready to shoot what ever walked in, Adder and red eye were behind them, Red eye cuddling a broken hearted Adder, his Kendo stick held tightly in his hand.

"Hey Snake look it's Shade and the gang." Said MBK

Snake walked over and started at the group as they stood frozen solid in time, not aware of him and MBK being there and that hurt Snake, feeling like he was just a ghost lurking through time as they tried to carry on like nothing had ever happened. He walked up to Adder and saw her being cuddled by Red eye, her eyes filled with tears as she loosely held onto her crossbow.

"Want to say hello?" Asked MBK

Snake looked round to MBK.

"Only one person at the minute, the rest I can catch up with later." Replied Snake

MBK took of his long hooded black Jacket and handed it to Snake, he looked at MBK confused wondering what his plan was.

"Put it on and surprise her, it'll make her think you're me." Said MBK

"ARE YOU SICK!" Snarled Snake

"No but you're supposed to be dead and if she saw you, she'd think you was a ghost so do as your bloody told." Grumbled MBK

Snake muttered to himself and put on the Jacket, flicking up the hood to disguise his face, he walked over to MBK and nodded, he clicked his fingers and Adder became unfrozen while the rest of the group remained stuck in time, she looked round and spotted what she thought was MBK standing in between Shade and Falcon.

"Where were you when I needed you MBK?" Asked Adder tearfully

Snake slowly walked forward not answering her.

"You wanted him dead didn't you, so you could have a chance at being with me." Growled Adder

Snake still walked towards her not answering.

"Well come on tell me, tell me why because lets face it he's dead now." Sobbed Adder

Snake stopped a few feet away from Adder, he lifted his head slightly and looked at Adder, a slight grin etched on his face.

"No I'm not." gruffed Snake

Adder looked stunned and walked up to the person in the long black hooded Jacket, she looked up to the face, the distinguishable beard being the first thing that greeted her. Adder smiled a bit and flicked off the hood, Snake grinned as Adder flung her arms round him and held him tightly shedding a few tears, Snake squeezed Adder tightly and allowed her to snuggle into his chest.

"You're dead Snake, I saw you die." Sobbed Adder

"Well I'm not any more, you got MBK to thank for that." Replied Snake

"But how do I know this is real and not my imagination?"Asked Adder

Snake carefully removed his bandanna , his fringe flopping over his eyes, he shook the hair away from his eyes and walked over to Shade, tying the bandanna around Shade's head.

"Now if that's there when I'm gone, you know I'm alive." Replied Snake

Adder smiled as she wiped away a tear from her eye, MBK walked round to Snake, Adder walked up to MBK and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you MBK." Said Adder quietly

"Think nothing of it Adder, come on Snake we have a room full of sentry guns to destroy." Replied MBK

"How the hell did you know that?" Asked Adder

"I stole the base layout plans, you guys wanna get ahead of here you'll need us to take out that room." Replied MBK

"Snake, you're going with him?" Asked Adder

"If I stick with him for now, I'll stay alive, I'm sorry Adds but I need to pay my debt to him and this is the only way I know how." Replied Snake

"Just take it easy." Said Adder concerned

Snake smiled as MBK lead the way into the room full of sentry guns, he yanked the door open and stepped into the middle of the room, none of the sentry gun going off, he looked over at Snake standing in the door way amazed by the amount packed in one room.

"Got our hands full." Gruffed MBK

Snake was about to set out into the room but Adder grabbed his arm and pulled him in close, Snake placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her softly on the lips. MBK rolled his eyes and started to take out the guns one by one.

"Don't you dare die on me on this mission." Gruffed Snake

"But it's all right for you to do it to me then?" Asked Adder laughing

Snake grinned at Adder and gave her a slight wave, Time unfroze and Snake was gone. She turned around and noticed Shade wearing his bandanna.

"YEAH THANKS MBK!" Yelled Shade

"He's alive." Whispered Adder excitedly

Shade lowered his gun and looked round at Adder as she stood smiling a single tear rolling down her face, he carefully removed the bandanna from his head and handed it to her but she refused accepting it. She took it from his hand and tied it back round his head.

"He would have wanted you to have it." Said Adder

"But Adds you're...

"You're the one who looks after me when he's not around, he would have wanted you to have this, take over his role in looking after me." Replied Adder

Shade smiled and accepted the role he now took over, his codec started ringing, Shade tapped his ear piece.

"Shade that dot, it's somehow leaped frogged you guys and is now at least two rooms away from you." Said Otacon

"MBK... He wants us to follow him. Keep an eye on that dot, I think MBK has taken it to lead us to Shadow eye." Replied Shade

"Will do Shade...and Shade...Avenge Snake for us." Growled Otacon

"You can count on it." Gruffed Shade

Shade pointed to the room filled with sentry guns, He approached it slowly waiting for the door to slide open and present the challenge ahead. The door quickly opened up, Shade stood back but was stunned. Every single mounted gun was immobilized, sparks spitting out from the cut cables, guns hanging down. Shade slowly stepped in, none of the guns moved or targeted him.

"Thanks MBK." Muttered Shade

Adder walked in and noticed something in the way the guns hanged, they were all in different positions, some hung to the left while others were to the right. Adder frowned, was it a message or was it just Snake and MBK messing around, she squinted her eyes to see if it appeared a lot clearer and then the letters appeared and a smile came across her face.

"Cya l8r Adds X"

Shade looked at Adder as she stood giggling to herself.

"What are you so happy about?" Asked Shade

"Breadcrumbs" Giggled Adder

Shade shook his head and ordered the remaining group to move on ahead just in case guards were alerted about the mass killing of the sentry guns. They approached a steel door, it was security protected but it didn't bother Shade, he grabbed his white palm PC and hooked it up to the side of the door waiting for it to hack the codes.

"Come on baby, get daddy in there for me." Muttered Shade

"Shade since when did your girlfriend came in the form of a PC." Joked Falcon

"Shut up you mongrel." Joked Shade

four digits entered into the code all Shade needed now was another four more and he was into the room that was heavily guarded by the sentry guns.

MBK and Snake were already ahead of Shade and his group. They were in a huge hanger that must have gone at least two thousand metres below ground. Heavy machinery was scattered everywhere, loads of maintenance crews were wondering around waiting for something to do.

"HEY TONY BRING IT THROUGH." Yelled one man

A huge flat bed lorry slowly wheeled through to the hanger, on the back seemed to be a head of some description, big enough to cover the whole entire flat bed of the lorry, it's steely cold eyes staring at the crew working on it. A crane lowered down it's hook and latched onto the cable protecting the this monsters head.

"Holy Shit what is that?" Asked Snake

"The new metal gear or part of." Replied MBK

Shadow eye walked into the hanger and watched the head being raised off the lorry.

"BE CAREFUL WITH THAT." Growled Shadow eye

"Sorry boss." Replied the man sheepishly

"Where's the rest of it?" Asked Shadow eye

"It's being brought in as we speak boss." Replied The man

"Good. I want this thing assembled within twenty fours hours, it needs to be shipped out to the mercenaries now docked in Manhattan. DON'T YOU DARE SLACK." Growled Shadow eye

The man saluted Shadow eye as he stood by and watched over them like a hawk, Snake looked stunned, why the hell would the Mercenaries want a metal gear when they are ship based.

"Why the hell do they want one of those?" Asked Snake

"I don't know Snake, Maybe the were lead to believe they were buying from the government and not a terrorists organisation. Who knows?" Replied MBK

More lorries wheeled in, each one with separate parts of the metal gear on their flat beds, Legs, arms, torso, tail. From what MBK and Snake could make out this Metal gear was looking a lot more brutal to that of the Jackal. Bigger arms, sturdier legs, a lot more taller then it's predecessor, it was one that many military groups would fear if it turned up on the battlefield.

"MBK if these are being built then t only means one thing in my mind." Gruffed Snake concerned

"What's that?" Asked MBK

"These must have been tested somewhere to see if it works." Replied Snake

"Yeah but where would they do that." Asked MBK

"Foxhound have been reunited for two months, there has been an increase in earthquakes in L.A., Pakistan and Tokyo." Replied Snake

"But come lets face it them places are renowned for earthquakes that bad." Replied MBK

"What a more ideal place for them to test drive a nuke loaded walking tank, if they didn't work Shadow eye would not be building them. We've missed our chance to stop them being created, who knows how many of these things have been shipped out but all I do know is when they are all activated we are in trouble." Gruffed Snake

MBK went quite as he remembered spike telling him about the blood bank stored downstairs in the experiments laboratories, the only form of DNA Shadow eye could use to launch the Metal gears, they may have missed a few shipments of these weapons being shipped out but at least they could try and halt any more being produced.

"The launch codes are the DNA strands of us experiments, he's stored twenty pints of blood from each experiment. I don't know how much he has shipped out but if we destroy the rest at least we can halt the production of more of these things being developed." Replied MBK

"What about the plans being altered?" Asked Snake

"It'll take them ages to re do the launch codes. If we move now Snake we can halt the production or at least slow them down before it gets out of hand." Growled MBK


	19. Lets get this show moving

Shadow eye was eying up his new Toy. Standing proud in the hanger glaring down at him. It was to be one of many prototypes that he would send out to the forces. Disguising this Metal Gear as an Anti Metal Gear. He has programmed it to only run by one command code, the DNA of his six experiments, once the DNA has been programmed into the new Metal gear then Shadow eye will have the world at his mercy.

"So Adamnska, think this plan will be fool proof?" Asked Shadow eye

"It's only fool proof if nothing is leaked through to the outside world." replied Ocelot sternly

"We have an air tight security field around our network of computers, hacking into it would be impossible." Replied Shadow eye

"But some outside force has done it once already..."

"THAT WAS A VIRUS." Snapped Shadow eye

He glared at Ocelot, making sure his comrade knew where he was in the pecking order. Shadow eye sighed and looked at the workers struggling to get the New Metal gear together with in the tight deadline Shadow eye had set them.

"This beast still has no name... You name it Ocelot." Said Shadow eye

"It looks menacing, It has a ray gun and it's amphibious..I think we should call it Ray after the Stingray. It looks docile but it has a lethal twist in it's tail." Replied Ocelot.

"Then Ray it shall be...This one is being shipped to the US Mercenaries in two hours...do me the honors and crack the whip with these workers...I never miss a deadline." Gruffed Shadow eye

"Two Hours?...what happened to twenty four hours?" Questioned Ocelot

"You know what the US government is like for it's new toys.." Gruffed Shadow eye

He and Ocelot left the workers alone while Ocelot left one of his higher ranked men to bark orders at the Workers.

MBK was on the ceiling when he heard all this information being said...his eyes widened at the deadline, two hours to stop the prototype being sent away to the Navy, Two hours to stop the threat from being reality. He tapped his codec in his ear and waited for a response.

"Snake we have Two hours to get Shade, Emma and the rest of my men in here to stop this thing." Whispered MBK

"TWO HOURS...We ain't got the time, we still have one more experiment to get rid of, we still have the blood banks to destroy and we still have the other new Metal gears to stop being built. We can't do that in two hours." Growled Snake

"They can't but we can cut the time down...Snake I can freeze time remember. I can do the difficult stuff like stopping the production Rays from being built, You and Adder can blow up the blood bank while Shade and Falcon take on the last experiment...If I remember rightly that's Archer..."

"Wait Hold up...Firstly Shade thinks I'm dead and so does everyone else and secondly if I just turn up walking and breathing they are gonna think I'm an impostor or something." Said Snake

"Adder knows you're not dead and Shade is wearing your bandanna...You turn up they are gonna see you are not with your bandanna and should put two and two together." Replied MBK

"Alright fine...I'm trusting you MBK." Gruffed Snake

MBK frowned...only a few minutes ago did Shadow eye demand the Ray be built in Twenty four hours, now it was dramatically shortened to two. Maybe the deadline was altered so he could keep the mercenaries happy but whatever it was it made MBK worry. Snake had disappeared from the top landing and MBK was making his way towards where Shadow eye and Ocelot were discussing their next step in their plan, he had to go through the storage room to get to him and knowing MBK's luck he may just bump into Archer as the last form of defense.

Snake knew Shade and his band of Men were heading his way, he froze time with the trick MBK taught him. He wondered, as he strolled through the dark corridors littered with sentry guns, He wondered how the group would react to his sudden reappearance. Would they be shocked? Would they fire upon him, not giving him a second chance to explain his existence? Snake just signed as he waited anticipating what their reaction would be, he knew Adder would immediately know it was him but it was the rest of them that concerned him. He snapped every mounted sentry gun so they would not bother him when time unfroze itself, his head heavy with thought. He approached a steel door, he looked at his wrist with the radar on it and noticed Shade's group were behind that door, making their way to the hanger. Snake sighed, he opened the door with his hands and stared at the frozen group, they all looked determined to reach their goal, determined to avenge his so called death, Adder especially. Her eyes were glazed over as she held her crossbow tightly, she knew Snake was alive but she was even more determined to stop Shadow eye in the fear she could loose him again. Snake took a deep breath and stood in front of the door.

"Soon find out." Muttered Snake

He clicked his fingers and could feel the air slowly collecting it's heat around him, he looked at the group and could see them slowly coming round. Shade looked at Snake and stopped stunned along with the rest of the group.

"You...died...You're supposed to be dead. HOW DO I KNOW IT'S YOU?" Shouted Shade

He quickly raised his Socoms and aimed them at Snake.

"You know I was kinda expecting this." Replied Snake

"FOR ALL I KNOW YOU COULD BE ANOTHER EXPERIMENT IMPOSTORING SNAKE...PROVE TO ME YOU'RE NOT." Yelled Shade

Emma, sighed. She walked over to Shade and tapped him on the shoulder, her crossbow lowered , Shade glanced over his shoulder briefly then went back to focusing on Snake, watching his every move. Emma sighed.

"Shade...It is Snake..he's not wearing his bandanna if you look." Said Emma

Shade glanced at Snake and noticed that he was not wearing his trademark bandanna, he lowered down his guns, everyone else in the group followed suit.

"Red...what do you think?" Asked Shade

Red eye walked up to Snake, a smile was on his face as he could sense that the man in front of him was indeed the Snake they all knew and love.

"Good to have you back." Said Red eye

"But...you died Snake." Stuttered Shade

"I did...but MBK brought me back, something about a deal he made that he couldn't break but never mind that I'm here now an we have a gear to stop." Replied Snake

"Not for another twenty four hours we ain't Snake or has the temporary death affected your memory?" Replied Shade

"The deadline has been changed drastically Shade, we only have two hours left before Shadow eye ships one of his Gears out to the mercenaries." Replied Snake.

"YOU WHAT!!!! WHEN DID HE DECIDE TO DO THAT?" Growled Shade

"Me and MBK don't know, we just overheard his conversation with Ocelot." Replied Snake

Shade growled to himself, the deadline was impossible for him and his men to get to the Metal gear and stop it. Snake looked at Emma who was loading up her crossbow, a plan had formed in his head what he wanted her to do.

"Shade...I'm taking Emma with me." Said Snake

"Wait...what?...where you taking her?" Asked Shade

"There's a few things left to do Shade, Me and Emma are gonna take out the blood bank, stop the launch codes, you and Falcon can take out the last experiment." Replied Snake

"Oh thanks for that Snake..."

"Hey I'm not losing Adder...not now." interrupted Snake

Shade sighed, knowing damn well how much Emma meant to him and Snake, she was the backbone to holding them all together, if she was to die it would mean the whole group would crumble and against an enemy like Shadow eye, it would virtually be an invite to destroy the rest of the world.

"Fine take Adder, Where's MBK in all this?" Asked Shade

"Clearing a path for you and trying to figure out how many of these metal gears have actually been created and shifted out of this base." Replied Snake

"Well I suppose that's one plus." Gruffed Shade

He loaded up his Socoms and placed them in their holsters.

"Otacon how are you doing your end?" Asked Shade

"Hopefully we'll get that virus ready in time for you guys...but getting it to affect the base is another matter entirely. They may have upgraded their firewalls, in fact they may have added another password to prevent me from getting in." Said Otacon shakily

"Just try for me Otty, hopefully we'll shut that thing down before it's fully operational." Replied Shade

Shade looked at his small group around him, so many lives lost on this one mission, two close friends killed at the hands of a madman, never got a chance to live life after this war was to be over. Falcon could sense Shade's sudden change in mood, his face sombre as he remembered those he knew, the ones that he kept close to in the FOX unit, the ones that made the day that much easier when things were against them. All they were now were memories.

"Shade... You okay?" Asked Falcon

Shade frowned, he looked at Adder and Snake standing in front of them, the two people in his life that were always there for him. A slight smile spread across his face.

"Yeah I'm fine...come on, we got ourselves a mad man to shut down." Gruffed Shade

"Hey don't you mean a machine to shut down?" Asked Snake confused

"Whatever, Snake, Adder, Get to that blood bank and trash the place, Falcon me and you have one last experiment to dispose of." Ordered Shade

Falcon nodded and pulled out his twin Desert Eagles, Shade looked across to Snake as he and Adder headed in the opposite direction, back to the blood bank where all the DNA was stored, the launch codes for the weapon that laid for now dormant.

"You just take it easy you two." Gruffed Shade

"Shade...since when do me and Snake take things easy?" Joked Adder

MBK started clearing a path for Shade and Falcon to come through, the corridors were long and empty with only mounted gun units as the only form of security, there was plenty of them, enough to kill a man in one single burst of gunfire. MBK cringed at the extremes Shadow eye went to, to protect his new metal Gear. Not making the same mistakes that he did last time. MBK froze time and broke every gun mounted unit in the area, he then headed to the holding bay again. All the maintenance crew were franticly putting the last bits of the new Metal gear together, rushing around while Shadow eye cracked his mental whip.

MBK approached one guy who was catching his breath, leaning against the empty wooden crates. MBK tapped the mans shoulder, the guy turned around.

"Excuse me." Said MBK

He punched the man in the face and then slammed the mans head on the concrete flooring, he dragged the unconscious man into the darkness.

"Sorry friend, but I'm gonna need them clothes." Whispered MBK

He removed the overalls from the man and placed them over the top of his clothes, he then pulled out a pair of Shades from his back pocket and wore them to protect himself, in case any of them noticed his eyes. MBK then strolled out of the darkness and started to pretend he was part of the maintenance crew working on the new Metal gear.

"Hey buddy are you new here?" Came a voice

MBK froze.

"Yeah...I was just recruited last week." Stuttered MBK

"Heh that's good, we always need new members, when the boss is finished disciplining some of the crew, they never seem to come back. Makes you wonder." Replied the voice

MBK felt a heavy hand pat his back and watched as the guy walked past him helping the rest of the crew fix together the Jaw of the metal gear.

"Shit I better, make up an excuse for these glasses." Muttered MBK

He started helping out...fixing up parts of the metal gear, pretending he knew what he was doing when he didn't

Shadow eye watched as he noticed the familiar looking new person help out with the operation.

"You look unnerved boss." Gruffed Ocelot

Shadow eye took a sip of his coffee and glared over the edge of his cup, watching the new guy from the window overlooking the metal gear.

"We seem to have had no activity from that Shade and his bothersome brother." Gruffed Shadow eye

"No of course not, Ice took Snake with him, maybe Shade has packed up and gone home and taken everyone with him." Replied Ocelot.

Shadow eye shook his head.

"Snake is not dead, and Shade has not gone homeI can sense they are all still here, plotting something, waiting for the deadline to reach the final second before stopping me." Growled Shadow eye

He watched fixated on the blonde haired guy, working amongst the crew, wearing Shades. Shadow eye raised an eyebrow, why would anyone want to wear Shades in doors?

"Something bothering you boss?" Asked Ocelot

"Tell me Ocelot, how many new people have we recruited this week?" Asked Shadow eye

"None as far as I know boss." Replied Ocelot

Shadow eye smirked, he placed down his empty coffee mug and turned to face Ocelot.

"Looks like we have ourselves an intruder." Smirked Shadow eye

Shadow eye stormed out of the office above the metal gear, he slammed the door enough for it to echo around the holding bay. The maintenance crew stopped what they were doing and looked up to where Shadow eye hung over the metal railings. Shadow eye smirked as the crew stood fearful of the power he had. Shadow eye jumped down to the crew, landing with enough force to cause the holding bay to shake. The crew took a few steps back as Shadow eye stood up tall and glared at them all, a twisted grin on his face.

"Shit" Whispered MBK

"Ah my trusty crew...getting on well to meet the deadline I see." Gruffed Shadow eye

A terrified silence filled the bay.

"Well..we were doing good until one of your...lets say recruits, decided to disappear and come back with someone completely different." Growled Shadow eye

The crew stood silent and terrified as Shadow eye approached them, trying to find MBK amongst the crowd of workers. MBK started to panic knowing his cover was blown.

"Shit, shit, shit." Muttered MBK

"You alright there bud?" Whispered one man

"SILENCE...now what I'm saying is we seem to have ourselves an intruder lurking amongst you lot, and I know who it is...tell me...seen any new recruits?" hissed Shadow eye

Shadow eye grinned and then marched through the crowd of workers towards MBK, He grabbed him by the collar and glared at him.

"Just tell me how long did you think you could keep this charade up?" Asked Shadow eye with Venom in his words.

"I...I...Don't know what you are talking about sir!" Stuttered MBK

Shadow eye slapped MBK hard enough for his shades to fall off and clatter on the ground, MBK held his eyes shut but Shadow eye was not going to be fooled.

"OPEN YOUR EYES DAMN IT!" Yelled Shadow eye

"MAKE ME" hissed MBK

Shadow eye dropped MBK on the floor, he put a boot to his throat and then pulled out a gun, loaded it and aimed it at MBK's head, MBK eye's flung open revealing who he was.

"Thought you and your little gang could trick me into thinking you had packed up and gone home?" Asked Shadow eye

MBK grinned as he grabbed Shadow eye foot.

"Looks like you forgot one thing about me, when you made me."Gruffed MBK

Shadow eye looked at MBK confused, he blinked and before he knew it MBK had gone, Shadow eye growled.

"OCELOT GET YOUR MEN TO FIND THAT LITTLE BASTARD." Yelled Shadow eye

"Yes boss" Gruffed Ocelot

The maintenance crew looked at Shadow eye terrified.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT! WE HAVE A DEADLINE TO MEET...MOVE IT!" Barked Shadow eye

MBK managed to get himself to a small secluded area of the base, an empty warehouse with some ammo and weaponry, he tapped his codec and started to ring Shade.

"Hey you okay MBK?" Asked Shade

"Shade...they found me, they caught me when I disguised myself."panted MBK

"SHIT...where are you, you sound exhausted." Replied Shade Panicked

"I managed to get away for now, but be aware the patrols have increased, they are searching for us and they are not going to just get us and sling us in a jail either." Warned MBK

"Fuck...you better get on with telling Adder and Snake." Replied Shade

"Don't worry i'm..."

A hand covered MBK's mouth and drags him amongst all the ammo crates and into the darkness.

"MBK...Hello bro...MBK...MBK!!" Shouted Shade

"Not a word, stay with me." Came a voice

MBK tried to wriggle free but the person had a strong grip on him. A patrol of men stormed by, MBK froze as they marched by, the hand releasing him.

"Who the hell are you?" Whispered MBK

The man from behind him walked out of the darkness and into the light, checking the area was clear before revealing himself. A man wearing a black bandanna over the top of his head, black tank top, black gloves, black trousers and black trainers. He was about six feet tall and heavily built. He carried a crossbow on his back and had short mousy hair that seeped out from under his bandanna. MBK pulled a puzzled look.

"The name's Leon." Said the man

"Leon...but why are you helping me?" Asked MBK

"I've come to see how an old pupil of mine is getting along." Replied Leon

"Adder?" Asked MBK

Leon grinned as he headed away from MBK

"Nice meeting you...I did not catch your name." Said Leon

"The name's MBK...Shade's brother." Replied MBK confused

"Well see you around MBK...oh and send Adder this message for me."Said Leon

"What's that?" Asked MBK

"Never give up." Gruffed Leon

Leon darted off into the warehouse, MBK followed behind but by the time he got round the crates Leon was gone. MBK stood confused, wondering who this new stranger was.


End file.
